Heridas abiertas
by Khira-chan
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Shohoku participara por 1a vez en los nacionales, y Rukawa está en EEUU cumpliendo su sueño. Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce y sus excompañeros lo descubrirán de la manera más impersonal posible. Yaoi. RuHana
1. América

**Heridas abiertas**

_Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk por Khira_

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue; yo sólo los hago sufrir un poquito… bueno vale, lo admito, bastante… en especial a mi querido Rukawa-kun…

Advertencia: Contiene yaoi.

Aclaración: La historia comienza en julio de 2005. Por lo tanto la historia de Slam Dunk que en teoría transcurre en 1994 yo la he ubicado en 2001.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. América**

Se despertó a media mañana bastante mareado, cosa que empezaba a ser habitual. Se incorporó a medias y contempló la figura femenina que yacía aún dormida a su lado. No recordaba su nombre, pero eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. Como diría su amigo Joe, sólo era una más en la larga lista de conquistas de Kaede Rukawa. Aunque de hecho poco tenía que hacer para seducirlas, pues eran las mujeres las que acudían a él como moscas a la miel. La única diferencia entre las mujeres americanas con las que se relacionaba y las jovencitas que suspiraban por él en el instituto era que las primeras eran mucho más lanzadas.

El instituto… parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que se acabara, y sólo hacía poco más de dos años. Desde que un ojeador de la NBA le fichara para jugar en un equipo estadounidense no había vuelto a Japón, ni siquiera para ver a sus padres, que seguramente estarían felices por haberle perdido de vista. Quizás en esos días se arrepentían de ello, pues el nuevo contrato que acababa de firmar con los Knicks le convertía en uno de los jugadores mejor pagados de la liga.

Suspiró cansado y se levantó de la cama en dirección al baño. Una ducha de agua tibia le iría bien. Diez minutos después entraba de nuevo en el dormitorio, ya vestido. La chica que había pasado la noche con él seguía en el mundo de los sueños, del cual Rukawa la sacó bruscamente al retirarle la sábana de golpe.

- Qué hora es…? – preguntó mientras se incorporaba soñolienta y se restregaba los ojos con una mano.

- Hora de que te vayas – contestó Rukawa secamente.

La chica abrió por fin los ojos, sorprendida por escuchar semejante respuesta. Se incorporó un poco y observó confundida como Kaede Rukawa cogía su ropa del suelo y se la dejaba encima de la cama.

- Pero…

- Y date prisa.

Iba a replicar de nuevo pero se dio cuenta de que seguía desnuda, así que optó por vestirse mientras Rukawa desayunaba en la cocina. Tener que ponerse un domingo por la mañana la misma ropa que había llevado a la fiesta la noche anterior le daba bastante vergüenza, pero no tenía más remedio.

- Kaede… - murmuró entrando en la cocina una vez vestida.

- Mmm? – Rukawa levantó la vista de su vaso de leche para mirarla.

- Yo… - las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver la fría mirada del jugador.

- Quieres que te llame un taxi?

- OYE DE QUE VAS! – explotó la chica – NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A TRATARME COMO UNA PUTA!

Rukawa la miró de nuevo, esta vez de arriba abajo.

- Entonces no te vistas como tal…

- Qué! – exclamó atónita.

- Estás sorda o que te pasa? – preguntó el chico moreno levantándose para dejar el vaso en el fregadero.

- VETE A LA MIERDA!

La chica dio media vuelta y volvió al dormitorio para recoger su bolso. Cinco segundos después se escuchaba un tremendo portazo.

Rukawa se sentó de nuevo y cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa para descansar la cabeza sobre ellos, intentando no pensar, sin éxito. Cada fin de semana era lo mismo, lo único que cambiaba era la chica. Por la mañana nunca recordaba que era lo que les había visto la noche anterior para acabar acostándose con ellas.

También se preguntaba que era lo que le veían a él… aparte de ser un famoso jugador de la NBA, claro. Pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo el mismo chico arrogante, creído y anti-social de siempre, y esa manera de ser le estaba dando bastantes problemas con sus compañeros de equipo, con su entrenador e incluso con la prensa americana. La prensa japonesa, en cambio, lo adoraba. En su país era considerado poco menos que un héroe. Seguramente los que allí le conocían se alegraban por él o incluso le tenían envidia, pensando que había cumplido su sueño.

Y por tanto lo que todos ignoraban era que su vida en América se había convertido en un auténtico infierno.

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas! Ya estoy de vuelta con un HanaRu o RuHana. Esta vez aún no lo he decidido… según como me vaya saliendo la historia… aunque ya saben que yo soy partidaria de que en una pareja lo justo es ir cambiando los roles: que en un primer encuentro sexual uno sea el pasivo no debería significar que siempre lo vaya a ser (digo yo, vamos XD). Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Slam Dunk situando la historia varios años después del final del manga; y espero que no les moleste el salto temporal, pero es que me iba perfecto que la historia de este fic comenzara ahora mismo.

El capítulo es cortito, pero es más bien un prólogo. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus reviews, que por supuesto contestaré.

Besos

Khira

PD: por fin…Rukawa… Rukawa ha sonreído… Mierda! Yo pensaba que no lo hacía en todo el manga y hoy voy y me encuentro esa maravillosa imagen de sopetón… me ha pillado tan de sorpresa que creo que me he quedado traumatizada… por qué nadie me avisó? Por qué? XD


	2. La vida universitaria

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 2. La vida universitaria**

- AAAAHHHH ME HE DORMIDO!

Hanamichi Sakuragi se levantó de la cama de un salto y empezó a vestirse. Apenas un minuto después corría en dirección a la estación como un desesperado. No era para menos, en media hora tenía clase de Biomecánica y si llegaba tarde el profesor no le dejaría entrar en el aula.

"Ese viejo antipático me tiene manía", pensaba Sakuragi una vez ya en el tren, "Ojalá la asignatura fuera optativa". Pero no lo era, así que tendría que aguantar al señor Sasaki hasta que aprobara.

Pero a pesar de ciertos profesores que según él eran unos amargados, la carrera le encantaba y sus notas daban fe de ello. Estaba ya en tercero de Ciencias del Deporte y en ningún momento se había arrepentido de elegir esos estudios. Si no conseguía triunfar en el baloncesto profesional, como era su objetivo, enseñar educación física en un instituto era una alternativa muy de su agrado.

Sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que una anciana que acababa de subirse en el tren le estaba mirando la cabeza bastante asombrada. Y es que con 20 años, Hanamichi seguía llevando el cabello teñido de rojo, si bien ahora usaba un tono menos llamativo. Además lo llevaba corto, pero no rapado, y se lo peinaba hacia arriba formando pinchos con algo de gomina. En conjunto era un look bastante peculiar, pero sin embargo tenía bastante éxito con las chicas universitarias. Muy al contrario que en el instituto, donde el sexo femenino le temía y los chicos se metían con él llamándolo 'yanqui'. Además había chicos con peinados mucho más extravagantes que el suyo en la universidad de Kanagawa.

Cuando llegó por fin a la puerta de su aula ésta estaba cerrada, pero dentro se oía bastante alboroto. Miró su reloj y vio que sólo pasaban dos minutos de la hora; con un poco de suerte la clase no habría empezado. Abrió la puerta con suavidad y entró un poco agachado para que el profesor no le viera. Su suposición era correcta, el señor Sasaki aún estaba ordenando sus papeles de pie junto a su mesa mientras los alumnos hablaban a voces. Por si acaso siguió caminando encogido hasta que llegó al que era su asiento habitual junto a un chico moreno que le miró divertido.

- Pensé que ya no venías. Aún te dura la resaca? - le preguntó con burla.

- Cállate, mono salvaje – le ordenó Sakuragi en voz baja - A ver si te va a oír.

- A quien llamas mono, friki pelirrojo?

- A ti. Lo que pasa es que me he quedado dormido.

Kiyota iba a replicar de nuevo cuando se oyó la voz del señor Sasaki anunciando que la clase iba a empezar, así que todos los alumnos guardaron silencio. La clase se hizo larga y tediosa y ambos chicos tuvieron que realizar un gran esfuerzo para seguir la explicación. Afortunadamente las horas siguientes tenían prácticas y eso les despejó bastante.

A la hora de comer se dirigieron como siempre a la cafetería de la facultad de Medicina, donde les esperaban Ayako y Ryota.

- Hola chicos! – saludó la chica de rizos en cuanto les vio llegar.

- Hola – saludaron a su vez mientras se sentaban en dos sillas vacías.

- Que tal el fin de semana? – preguntó Ryota.

- Muy bien – contestó Sakuragi - Y vosotros?

- También. Habéis oído lo de Rukawa?

- Eh? Que pasa con el zorro?

- Mira.

Ryota sacó un periódico deportivo de su mochila y se lo tendió al pelirrojo. Una gran foto de Rukawa ocupaba la primera página. Kiyota se acercó un poco con la silla para leer él también la noticia.

- Menudo contrato… - murmuró Kiyota cuando terminó de leer.

- Increíble, verdad? – dijo Ayako - Aunque en el fondo no me extraña, su primera temporada con los Knicks ha sido impresionante, aún mejor que su temporada como novato en los Grizzlies.

- Ha sido el tercer máximo anotador de la liga. Es lógico que lo quieran atar de por vida con ese sueldo – añadió Ryota.

- Debe estar muy feliz.

Sakuragi les escuchaba en silencio, sin poder apartar la vista de la fotografía de Rukawa haciendo una espectacular clavada.

"Lo has conseguido", pensó, "primero te convertiste en el mejor jugador de Japón, y ahora eres uno de los mejores del mundo.

Pero no te confíes, zorro.

Pronto yo te superaré."

De pronto el periódico desapareció de sus manos. Se giró para ver a la persona que se lo había arrebatado, pero su cara estaba tapada por la contraportada. Aún así, era fácil reconocer los pelos parados que sobresalían por encima de las páginas.

- Sendoh! – exclamó.

- Vaya vaya… - murmuró el aludido bajando el periódico a la altura de su pecho – Así que Rukawa está ahora entre los veinte jugadores mejor pagados de la NBA. No es para tanto.

- Porqué no has venido a clase esta mañana, Akira? – preguntó Ayako ignorando el comentario.

- Me he quedado dormido – contestó Sendoh con su típica sonrisa.

- Otro que tal… - murmuró Kiyota mirando a Sakuragi.

- No entiendo como es posible que apruebes – masculló Ryota.

- Yo tampoco entiendo que tú estés repitiendo tercero – dijo el chico de cabellos de punta.

Ryota le miró con odio contenido. No porque Sendoh le recordara que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no hubiera conseguido pasar a cuarto de Fisioterapia con él y con Ayako, sino porque consideraba que ellos dos se llevaban demasiado bien. Ayako incluso le tuteaba, y eso le volvía loco de celos.

- Bueno chicos, os veo en el entrenamiento. Dadle la enhorabuena a Rukawa de mi parte… Ay no, se me olvidaba que vuestro ex-compañero no quiere saber nada de vosotros…

- Imbécil… - masculló Sakuragi quitándole de nuevo el periódico antes de que se marchara.

Pero Sendoh estaba en lo cierto; o al menos eso parecía. Dos años atrás, cuando Rukawa no se presentó a la ceremonia de graduación, todos pensaron que fue por pereza o incluso que se había quedado dormido. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando unas semanas más tarde se anunció en todas las televisiones y periódicos del país que un equipo de la NBA, los Grizzlies de Memphis, habían fichado al mejor jugador del baloncesto juvenil japonés: Kaede Rukawa.

La noticia fue muy comentada durante varias semanas, lo cual era lógico, pues Rukawa, con tan sólo 18 años, se convertía en el segundo jugador japonés de la historia de la NBA después de Eiji Sawakita. Sin embargo lo que causó aún más conmoción entre los ex-miembros de Shohoku fue el hecho de enterarse al mismo tiempo que el resto del país, ya que Rukawa no le comentó nada a nadie, y tampoco se despidió de ninguno, ni siquiera del entrenador Anzai. Y desde entonces ni una llamada, ni una carta, ni nada. Lo único que sabían de él era lo que se decía en la sección de deportes. Además también se había negado a jugar con la selección de Japón, de manera que ni siquiera Mitsui había conseguido verle.

- Tan mal os llevabais con él? – preguntó Kiyota al ver la cara con que se habían quedado los tres después del comentario de Sendoh.

- Más bien era Rukawa el que no se llevaba con nadie – murmuró Ryota.

- Pero de ahí a no deciros nada…

- …

Kiyota no quiso insistir más. No era la primera vez que les preguntaba sobre la repentina marcha de Rukawa, pero nunca sacaba nada en claro, sólo gestos de contrariedad como el que tenían ahora, así que decidió cambiar de tema para animar un poco el ambiente.

xXx

Esa tarde durante el entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad de Kanagawa no se hablaba de otra cosa que del famoso contrato. Sakuragi y Ryota practicaban tiros junto con otros jugadores mientras escuchaban comentarios de estos sobre su ex-compañero y unos rumores que decían que Hiroshi Morishige ficharía por los Hornets.

- Cuando Yuta Tabuse fichó el año pasado por los Suns de Phoenix pensé que pasaría más tiempo antes de que otro japonés entrara en la NBA.

- No es seguro, son sólo rumores.

- Pero sería una pasada, cuatro japoneses ya en la mejor liga de baloncesto del mundo.

- Pero Tabuse no ha alcanzado el nivel de Rukawa ni de Sawakita en la NBA. Ni siquiera es titular.

- Pero es que lo de esos dos es impresionante.

- Ya ves, si además a Rukawa le ficharon recién salido del instituto. Ni siquiera jugó en la universidad o en la JBL.

- Para qué? En el instituto ya demostró ser el mejor del país.

- Fue nombrado mvp en sus tres años de secundaria alta, no?

- No, sólo en segundo y en tercero.

- Quién creéis que será el siguiente?

- Después de Morishige?

- Sí.

- Shinichi Maki, sin duda.

- Pues yo creo que será Dai Moroboshi.

- Yo…

El chico que iba a dar su opinión se interrumpió al ver de pronto una cabeza roja pasar raudo por su lado y elevarse para ejecutar un majestuoso mate. Sakuragi se quedó colgando unos segundos del tembloroso aro, después se dejó caer sobre los dos pies y, mirando fijamente al grupito que segundos antes estaba hablando, dijo con voz firme:

- El próximo seré yo, el genio Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Los chicos de primero que llevaban poco en el equipo le miraron sorprendidos, los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a esas salidas del pelirrojo. Sendoh y Kiyota sonrieron ampliamente, mientras que Ryota puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque en ciertos aspectos había madurado, Sakuragi había cambiado muy poco desde el instituto, siempre llamándose a si mismo genio y vanagloriándose de sus habilidades. Sin embargo había que reconocer que sus pretensiones eran ya mucho más realistas que cinco años atrás cuando comenzó a jugar a baloncesto, pues en aquel momento era el mejor reboteador de la liga universitaria.

Después de una pequeña regañina por parte del entrenador Suo, Sakuragi se incorporó a la práctica de tiro y el entrenamiento continuó sin más contratiempos. Al terminar todos se fueron rápidamente a los vestuarios para darse una buena ducha, algunos incluso de agua fría, ya que era ya el mes de julio y hacía mucho calor.

Sakuragi y Ryota salían del gimnasio cuando fueron interceptados por una chica que el primero conocía bien.

- Hola Hanamichi! Hola Miyagi!

- Hola.

- Hola Nanako! Qué tal?

- Muy bien – la chica miró un momento al chico más bajo, quien comprendió enseguida.

- Ey Hanamichi, voy un momento al bar, que me muero de sed. Te espero allí, vale?

- Ok.

- Hasta luego Miyagi.

- Adiós Nanako.

Ryota se marchó dejándolos solos. Diez minutos más tarde Sakuragi se reunió con él en la terraza del bar después de pedir un refresco.

- Pasa algo? – le preguntó cuando se hubo sentado a su lado.

- No, nada. Sólo me ha pedido un favor – explicó.

- Averiguar qué opina Yohei de su amiga Arimi?

- Cómo lo has sabido! – se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

- Es que Arimi no sabe disimular – rió Ryota – El sábado cuando Yohei la sacó a bailar en Level se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

- Haha es verdad… Pues sí, me ha pedido que la ayude a hacer de cupido.

- Seguís teniendo mucha confianza, eh? Es extraño.

- Uh?

- Bueno, no es común entre ex-novios llevarse tan bien…

Hanamichi se quedó pensativo. Ryota tenía razón, aunque hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de ello. Salió con Nanako sólo durante cinco meses, pero habían compartido muchas cosas, entre ellas la primera vez para ambos. Pero su relación parecía más en general la de dos amigos que la de una pareja, y ese fue el principal motivo de su ruptura a finales de curso. Desde entonces habían seguido viéndose a menudo, no sólo porque lo decidieron así sino también porque tenían muchos amigos comunes.

Después de terminarse el refresco fueron a la barra a pagar y se encaminaron a la estación. Una vez en el tren hablaron poco, más que nada por cansancio. Sakuragi se bajó primero y se despidió de Ryota hasta el día siguiente. Antes de salir de la estación se detuvo en un quiosco para comprar un periódico deportivo del día, ya que el que le había enseñado Ryota era del domingo.

Empezó a ojearlo mientras caminaba hacia su casa, y casi se llevó por delante a un par de niños que se apartaron justo a tiempo de su camino. La noticia que hablaba de Rukawa era similar a la que ya había leído, sólo daba unos cuantos datos más sobre las cláusulas del renovado contrato con los Knicks.

Como siempre ni un solo comentario personal del zorro.

Así había sido desde el principio: desde que Rukawa saltara a la fama convertido en la estrella deportiva que era jamás había concedido una entrevista, ni a la prensa americana, ni a la japonesa, ni a ninguna otra. Nunca respondía a las preguntas que le hacían los periodistas a la salida de los entrenamientos o en los aeropuertos; Sakuragi lo había visto muchas veces en la televisión: Rukawa con gafas de sol y caminando rápido para librarse de ellos.

No era que le sorprendiera. El zorro ya no era muy hablador en el instituto, aunque en el último curso se había mostrado más comunicativo, sobretodo con él.

Entonces porqué se marchó sin decirle nada?

Era algo que seguía sin comprender.

Tuvo algo que ver la última conversación que mantuvieron?

Imposible saberlo.

Lo sentía tan lejos…

* * *

**N/A: **wenas! Aquí les traje el segundo capítulo. En este explico un poco como les están yendo las cosas a otros protagonistas de la historia, en especial a Hanamichi, por los demás no se preocupen que ya explicaré más adelante que ha sido de ellos, sobretodo porque también van a aparecer. Durante unos cuantos capítulos voy a usar la fórmula de situar uno en Kanagawa, uno en Nueva York, porque creo que así se explica muy bien la situación de ambos protagonistas por separado. Por cierto, si alguien intuye lo que le sucede a Rukawa por favor no lo diga en un review. Al escribir yo la historia no me doy cuenta de si soy muy sutil o todo lo contrario, pero por si acaso.

Las respuestas a los reviews las dejo en el profile porque hay bastantes (yuhuu!) como recomendó Shadir, si no lo hice antes es también porque al responder los de los siguientes capítulos habría que borrar los anteriores y me da pena que mis respuestas no queden para la posteridad XD. Pero yo sigo sin encontrar la maldita regla en inglés, alguien me la manda por mail?

Besos

Khira


	3. Recuerdos olvidados

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 3. Recuerdos olvidados**

Tenía que reconocer que Joe había acertado. La vivienda, de dos plantas, ya estaba amueblada, era elegante pero sobria y además estaba muy bien distribuida. Además el jardín que la rodeaba era lo bastante grande como para construir una cancha de baloncesto en la parte trasera. Definitivamente había hecho bien en pedirle a su compañero de equipo que se encargara de buscarle una nueva casa en su mismo barrio, además así se había ahorrado aguantar él a los vendedores.

- Dónde dejo esto, Kaede?

- Ahí mismo. Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me ayudéis con la mudanza.

- No es molestia alguna.

Joe dejó la caja que portaba en el suelo de la habitación principal, donde se encontraba Rukawa sacando ropa de una maleta.

- Y Karen? – preguntó el chico de ojos azules.

- Subiendo la última caja – contestó Joe – Si puede con ella, claro – añadió riendo.

- Te he oído! – se oyó una fatigada voz desde las escaleras.

- Vamos hermanita, que tú puedes! – rió.

Karen era la hermana menor de Joe Perkins, el pívot afroamericano de los New York Knicks y único amigo de Rukawa en el equipo, pero no podía ser más diferente. Estudiante de derecho, bajita, menuda y responsable, poco tenía que ver con Joe, una imponente mole de dos metros de altura, extrovertido y alocado, lleno de tatuajes y de piercings, cuya única preocupación aparte del baloncesto era que su novia oficial, Linda, no se enterara de sus múltiples amoríos.

Sin embargo ambos hermanos eran inseparables. Joe cuidaba de ella como si de un tesoro se tratara, y era muy celoso cuando alguien del sexo masculino se le acercaba con intenciones que él calificaba como 'indecentes'. De hecho lo primero que le dijo a Rukawa cuando les presentó fue 'A mi hermana ni tocarla'.

Rukawa no tuvo dificultad alguna a la hora de cumplir la advertencia, pues Karen era de las pocas mujeres que no parecían interesadas en él. Karen, con tan sólo un año de edad más que Rukawa y veinticinco centímetros menos de altura, le trataba y quería como si fuera su hermano pequeño.

- Por fin! – exclamó apareciendo por la puerta tras una gran caja – Dónde la dejo?

- Trae.

Rukawa agarró la caja que sostenía Karen con visible dificultad y la dejó con cuidado encima de la cama. De sus pocas pertenencias, aquel cubo de cartón contenía una de sus más preciadas.

- Gracias chicos.

- De nada. Ya no quedaba nada más en el coche, verdad Karen?

- No.

- Un café? – ofreció Rukawa.

- Sí, pero lo hago yo, que a ti te sale horrible – dijo la chica riendo.

- Que simpática.

- Mira quien fue a hablar.

Karen le sacó la lengua divertida y Rukawa esbozó una leve sonrisa. Los tres bajaron a la cocina, y Karen se encargó de preparar el café mientras Rukawa y Joe charlaban sentados encima de la encimera.

- Has oído el rumor sobre tu compatriota? – preguntó Joe.

- No. Que compatriota?

- Un tal Hiroki Morisite o algo así.

- Hiroshi Morishige quieres decir?

- Ese mismo – Por qué los japoneses tenían nombres tan complicados? – Lo conoces?

- Sí. Me enfrenté con él en mi país. Creo que juega en los Tokyo Apache. Que pasa con él?

- Dicen que va a fichar por los Hornets. Si es así será el cuarto japonés en la liga.

- …

- No te interesa mucho veo.

- La verdad es que no.

- Ya… - Joe sonrió ampliamente – Entonces es porque ya le derrotaste. Y sólo te interesan los jugadores a los que aún no has derrotado. Como yo.

- Exactamente.

- Pero puede que ese tal Morisite o Morisoko o como se llame haya mejorado.

- Yo también he mejorado.

- Eso es cierto, pero…

- Aquí tenéis! – interrumpió Karen ofreciéndoles dos humeantes tazas de café.

- Gracias.

- Por cierto, Kae, que tal con tu chica? – preguntó mientras recogía su taza.

- No me llames Kae. Qué chica?

- Con la que te fuiste el sábado de la fiesta.

Rukawa dejó de soplar el café para enfriarlo un poco y levantó la vista, primero para mirar a Karen, y luego a Joe.

- Eres un bocas – se quejó.

- Oh, vamos… - rió Joe – Venga di, como te fue?

- Como siempre.

- O sea, que te la follaste por delante y por detrás y luego le diste puerta…

- Joe! – se escandalizó Karen.

- Pero si es la verdad! Para que preguntas entonces, hermanita?

- Sois unos cerdos! – murmuró - Los dos – añadió mientras dejaba su taza en el fregadero. Ella era la única de los tres que era capaz de beberse el café hirviendo.

- Y yo que he hecho ahora?

- Tú eres peor que él – afirmó la chica – Al menos Kaede no tiene novia.

- Eso que sepamos… a lo mejor la tiene en Japón. Es así, Kaede?

Se hizo un extraño silencio, y de pronto el ambiente se volvió algo tenso. Rukawa se quedó mirando el suelo sin decir nada, y los dos hermanos se miraron entre ellos interrogantes.

- Vas a volver este verano a Japón? – insistió Karen ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su hermano.

- No.

- Por qué no?

- Porque no.

Rukawa se terminó el café y bajó de la encimera de un salto, dando por terminada la conversación, y dejó la taza en el fregadero. Luego se dirigió al salón, cogió el mando del televisor y se dejó caer en el sofá. Sus amigos pillaron la indirecta.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos –dijo Joe imitando lo que había hecho Rukawa segundos antes.

- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes.

- Sí.

- Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento.

- Adiós.

Cuando oyó la puerta principal cerrarse dejó caer el mando en el suelo y se tumbó de espaldas en el sofá. De repente le había entrado mucho sueño. Cerró los ojos, pero no llevaba solo ni dos minutos solo cuando oyó sonar su móvil.

- Mierda… - murmuró levantándose de mala gana.

Volvió a la cocina, donde había dejado el aparato, y al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla dejó escapar otro taco.

"Qué quiere ahora?"

- Diga?

- Hola Kaede, soy Jack.

- Hola…

- Qué tal la mudanza?

- Bien.

- Cuando me enseñarás la casa?

- Cuando quieras… - musitó Rukawa reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Pues mañana temprano me paso. Y así hablamos en persona sobre lo de tu guardaespaldas.

- Ya te he dicho que no quiero un guardaespaldas.

- Y yo que lo necesitas. Cada vez se te echan más fans encima. Y además ahora ganas dinero de verdad. Y si intentaran secuestrarte?

- Por favor, Jack… - "Quién pagaría mi rescate…?"

- Bueno, ya lo hablaremos. Ah, por cierto, sé que me vas a decir que no, pero ayer por la tarde me llamaron de una revista de…

- No.

- Pero…!

- Que no.

- Me quieres dejar explicar? Sólo quieren hacerte una entrevista de media hora, y con preguntas exclusivamente deportivas…

- Te he dicho que no.

- Ok, ok… Si no fuera porque eres mi mejor cliente…

- Soy tu único cliente, Jack.

- Haha es verdad… Bueno, mañana hablamos.

- Sí. Hasta mañana.

Rukawa colgó y en lugar de volver al salón subió las escaleras en dirección a su nueva habitación. Dejó el móvil en la mesilla y a continuación cogió la caja que había dejado encima de la cama y la depositó en el suelo. Luego se sentó y la abrió, y rebuscó en el interior hasta sacar el único objeto que guardaba de su época en el instituto. Lo contempló unos instantes; iba a dejarlo encima de la mesilla pero al final abrió un cajón y lo escondió ahí dentro. Después se tumbó en la cama dispuesto a dormir todo lo que quedaba de día.

xXx

En el coche, Joe y Karen discutían sobre el jugador nipón.

- Por qué crees tú que no quiere volver a Japón?

- No lo sé.

- Ahí debe tener a su familia, a sus amigos… Por qué no habría de querer ir a visitarlos?

- Te he dicho que no lo sé. Pero ni siquiera quiere jugar con su selección.

Karen bajó la ventanilla y dejó que el aire alborotara aún más sus rizados cabellos.

"Qué es, Kaede?

Qué dejaste en Japón que te tiene tan atormentado?"

* * *

**N/A: **Wenas! Qué tal? Les gustó el tercer capítulo? Qué les parecen Joe y Karen? Y como ven a Rukawa? En fin, como ya dije el próximo se volverá a centrar en Hanamichi. Y ya que esteha sido corto no me tardaré mucho, pero no olviden dejar sus reviews! Pliss!

Besos

Khira


	4. Una gran idea

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 4. Una gran idea**

Sakuragi, Ryota y Kiyota estaban sentados de mala manera en el sofá bebiendo unas cervezas mientras esperaban a que comenzara la reposición de un partido de la NBA entre los Knicks de Nueva York y los Magics de Orlando de la temporada recién acabada. El partido era muy interesante porque había sido la primera vez que se enfrentaban dos compatriotas suyos en una liga extranjera, Rukawa, en los Knicks, contra Sawakita, en los Magics. La temporada anterior no se habían enfrentado porque Sawakita estaba lesionado.

- Que suerte tienes de vivir solo, Hanamichi… - comentó Ryota.

- Has vuelto a discutir con tus padres? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- Sí… Se empeñan en que debería dejar el baloncesto y centrarme en los estudios.

- Deberías explicarles que lo que te distrae no es el básquet precisamente… sino cierta chica de ojos azules y pelo rizado…

- … - Ryota bebió un trago de su cerveza y miró al suelo.

- Te pasa algo?

- No nada. A que hora vendrá?

- Ayako?

- Sí.

- A las nueve y media. Dijo que tenía que hacer unos recados.

- Ya… Oye Hanamichi, volviendo al tema… Seguro que no podría venirme aquí a vivir contigo?

- Te he dicho mil veces que no… El piso es de mi padrastro y no quiere que alquile la otra habitación.

- Pero…

- Mira, ya comienza – interrumpió Sakuragi señalando el televisor.

Efectivamente la pantalla mostraba ya el interior del Madison Square Garden. Como era una reposición no había salido el calentamiento y el partido estaba ya por empezar, y no tardaron en reconocer la figura de su ex-compañero de equipo entre los jugadores que se encontraban en la pista, y también la de Sawakita. Rukawa era casi siempre titular con los Knicks, al igual que ya lo era con los Grizzlies, aunque en ese equipo tardó más tiempo en hacerse con el puesto.

- Vosotros no lo veis más delgado? – preguntó Kiyota.

- El zorro o el monje?

- Rukawa.

Sakuragi esperó a que la cámara enfocara más de cerca al zorro antes de contestar. El partido comenzó y a los pocos segundos Rukawa apareció casi en primer plano en la pantalla.

- Sí, un poco…

- Cuando se jugó este partido?

- En marzo creo…

Los tres amigos continuaron viendo el partido en silencio. Hanamichi nunca lo admitiría en público, pero reconocía para si mismo que aún estaba muy lejos del nivel que demostraban poseer todos aquellos jugadores, inclusive Rukawa. El zorro había mejorado diez veces más que en sus últimos dos años de instituto, en que ya le fue imposible alcanzarlo.

Rukawa acababa de encestar un triple cuando sonó el timbre. Sakuragi se levantó y acudió a abrir la puerta. Era Ayako, e iba muy arreglada.

- Hola chicos! – saludó muy sonriente.

- Hola Ayako.

- De donde vienes tan arreglada? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- Hace mucho que ha empezado el partido? – preguntó a su vez Ayako sentándose en el sofá entre Kiyota y Ryota.

- Van por la segunda parte – contestó el chico del pendiente.

- Quieres una cerveza, Ayako?

- No, gracias. Mejor un refresco.

- Ok.

Sakuragi entró un momento a la cocina y luego volvió al sofá con el refresco de Ayako, que parecía muy emocionada, y se sentó en el reposabrazos.

- Chicos, tengo que contaros una cosa. Hoy he hablado con Akagi y con Kogure.

- Ah si?

- Sí, me han llamado al móvil hace un rato.

- Y que se cuentan?

- Pues que estas vacaciones Mitsui se va a venir de vuelta con ellos y con Haruko.

- Qué dices! Michi también? Eso es genial! – exclamó Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo no podía disimular su alegría. Desde que Akagi y Kogure se fueran a estudiar a la universidad de Tokyo, y dos años más tarde Haruko hiciera lo mismo, los veía cada pocos meses; pero desde que Mitsui fichó por los Tokyo Apache hacía un año que sólo hablaban con él por teléfono.

- Ya era hora – comentó emocionado.

- Y que se vendrán, en agosto? – preguntó Ryota, que también parecía muy contento con la idea de volver a ver a su amigo.

- Sí. Pero esperad que aún no he acabado.

- Qué pasa?

- Me han propuesto hacer una fiesta para celebrar que el mes que viene se cumplen cinco años de la primera vez que el Shohoku participó en el campeonato nacional interescolar, y reunir a todos los jugadores de entonces.

Aunque la cosa no fuera con él, Kiyota escuchaba atentamente. Sakuragi y Ryota se miraron un momento y luego miraron a Ayako de nuevo.

- Que buena idea! – exclamó Ryota.

- Y donde la celebraremos?

- Lo ideal y nostálgico sería en el que fue nuestro gimnasio, pero no creo que nos dejen. Yo había pensado alquilar una sala de fiestas en algún hotel.

- Sí, eso estaría bien – intervino Kiyota.

- A que sí? Que os parece, chicos?

- A mi me parece estupendo – respondió Ryota - Pero tenemos que ponernos las pilas para ir avisando o encontrando a la gente. Por ejemplo no sabemos que ha sido de Kakuta, Shiozaki e Ishi.

- Pero seguro que no será difícil dar con ellos. Además el entrenador Anzai, que por supuesto también vendría, seguro que tiene aún el teléfono de sus padres – de pronto el semblante de Ayako se volvió serio – Con quien no podremos dar será con…

Los tres ex-miembros de Shohoku miraron tristes hacia el televisor. Al final quien terminó la frase fue Kiyota.

- Con Rukawa, verdad?

- Sí…

- Y aunque consiguiéramos localizarle, no creo que viniera – comentó Ryota – Si no hemos sabido nada de él en dos años será por algo.

- Maldito zorro anti-social – murmuró Sakuragi intentando disimular con enfado lo mal que le sabía el desprecio de su rival.

- Pero podríamos intentarlo… al menos por última vez – dijo Ayako.

- Probasteis de hablar a sus padres? – preguntó Kiyota.

- Sí, les llamamos por teléfono a las pocas semanas de que fichara por los Grizzlies. Nos dijeron que no conocían su dirección ni su teléfono en Memphis.

- Qué extraño, no?

- Supusimos que en realidad fue Rukawa quien les prohibió dar sus datos a nadie que les llamara pidiéndoselos… Y también escribimos a la sede del club, pero nada. Seguramente la consideraron como una carta de una fan de Japón y no creo que Rukawa las recoja.

- A la sede de los Knicks también escribisteis?

- No…

Ayako bebió un sorbo de su refresco y miró de nuevo a la pantalla del televisor. Rukawa había sido sustituido, pero seguramente lo volverían a sacar en unos minutos.

- Crees que deberíamos intentar escribirle de nuevo? – preguntó.

- Sí, pero yo le mandaría algo más grande que una carta – respondió el ex-jugador del Kainan.

- Más grande que una carta? De que hablas? – preguntaron los otros dos chicos.

- Rukawa debe haber dado instrucciones al club de que no le avisen para recoger cartas de fanáticos o fanáticas. Por eso lo que tendríais que hacer es enviarle un paquete, y grande.

- Un paquete? – Sakuragi no entendía nada – Y que metemos en él?

- Cualquier cosa! O incluso podría estar vacío. Lo importante es que llame la atención y que cuando avisen a Rukawa sienta curiosidad y vaya a recogerlo. Eso sí, enviar algo tan grande desde Kanagawa hasta Nueva York os va costar bastante, pero si realmente tenéis ganas de que Rukawa venga a la fiesta…

Después de escuchar la explicación de Kiyota los demás se quedaron pensativos un momento.

- Sabes, mono salvaje… - dijo finalmente Hanamichi – A veces tienes buenas ideas…

xXx

Por la noche Sakuragi daba vueltas en la cama, desvelado por la emoción de la futura fiesta. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a todos los chicos, y sobretodo al señor Anzai. El gordito entrenador seguía entrenando en Shohoku y más de un día Ryota, Ayako y él le habían visitado, pero ya hacía meses desde la última vez.

"Y seguro que al viejo también le hará mucha ilusión vernos a todos de nuevo reunidos.

Todos…

Ojalá Rukawa viniera también… debería darme igual que viniera o no ese zorro egoísta, pero no es así…"

Se dijo a sí mismo que era normal que le apeteciera verle, al fin y al cabo su relación había mejorado mucho durante los dos últimos años de instituto. Si bien no se habían convertido en auténticos amigos, si se volvieron capaces de jugar en equipo tanto durante los partidos como en los entrenamientos, y también de hablar entre ellos como dos personas civilizadas sin insultos de por medio, exceptuando sus típicos 'zorro' e 'idiota'. La relación podría haber empeorado de nuevo a comienzos de tercer curso, cuando Rukawa le 'arrebató' el puesto de capitán, pero el zorro nunca se aprovechó de la situación y eso fue algo que Hanamichi tuvo que reconocer.

"No éramos realmente amigos, de acuerdo, pero más razón aún para que me contaras que te marchabas a América… Si hubiera sido yo te lo habría restregado por la cara…"

Recordaba como si fuera ayer la última vez que hablaron.

- - - Flashback - - -

Hacía una semana que las actividades de todos los clubes habían cesado, incluidos los entrenamientos del equipo de baloncesto, y faltaban pocos días para la ceremonia de graduación. Hanamichi volvía de tomar unos helados en el Danny's con Yohey y compañía, y al pasar por delante de Shohoku de camino a su casa decidió hacer una visita nocturna al gimnasio. Se sentía muy triste al pensar que ya no volvería a entrenar allí, donde tantos buenos momentos había vivido.

El gimnasio estaría cerrado pero eso no era un problema para él, pues al ser el sub-capitán tenía las llaves y aún no le habían exigido que las devolviera. Abrió la puerta exterior con cuidado y después de entrar y cerrarla de nuevo caminó hasta el centro de la cancha. Era de noche, pero la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas y le daba al lugar un aspecto mágico.

"Echaré de menos este sitio", pensó.

Durante unos minutos no cesaron de pasar imágenes por su cabeza, algunas eran recuerdos agradables y otras no tanto… la primera vez que Haruko le enseñó lo que era un mate, el duelo con Akagi, el primer día en el equipo, el odioso entrenamiento básico a las órdenes de Ayako, sus primeros tiros vulgares, la reincorporación de Ryota, el día que apareció Mitsui con la intención de destrozar el gimnasio, que afortunadamente terminó también con la reincorporación del mvp…

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y dio un respingo.

- Maldito zorro! – exclamó al reconocer la figura – Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Rukawa estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes del fondo, y le estaba mirando fijamente. A pesar de los metros que les separaban y de la penumbra, Hanamichi pudo notar algo extraño en esa mirada de hielo.

- Qué haces aquí, zorro? – le preguntó acercándose.

- Lo mismo que tú – respondió Rukawa sin moverse.

- Con que también te ha entrado la vena nostálgica, eh?

El chico de ojos azules no dijo nada. Al estar ya más cerca de él, Hanamichi confirmó su sospecha de hacia unos segundos de que el zorro estaba raro.

- Qué te pasa? – preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado.

- Nada – respondió simplemente.

- Te da pena que se termine el instituto?

- No.

- Pues a mi sí, la verdad – Hanamichi levantó la vista y se quedó mirando el techo del gimnasio – Me lo he pasado muy bien estos tres años… a pesar de tener que aguantarte, claro… y aunque en la universidad seguiré jugando a básquet sé que no será lo mismo…

- …

- Por cierto, no me has dicho a que universidad irás. Yo iré a la de Kanagawa, igual que Ryota y Ayako. Voy a estudiar Ciencias del Deporte – explicó orgulloso.

- No lo sé aún… me han admitido en varias.

- Vaya, que suerte…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ambos con la vista al frente y sumidos en sus pensamientos. Increíblemente fue Rukawa el que rompió ese silencio, y con una pregunta que descolocó completamente al pelirrojo.

- Por qué ya no me odias?

- Qué…? – exclamó mientras volteaba a verle.

- Que por qué ya no me odias – repitió Rukawa. Él continuó mirando hacia delante.

- A que viene eso?

- Sólo contesta.

- Pues… yo que sé… no sería más lógico que me preguntaras por qué te odiaba antes?

- Eso ya lo sé. Porque te gustaba la hermana de Akagi y a ella le gustaba yo.

- Eh… sí… - "Haruko sería feliz si se enterara de que Rukawa sabe de su existencia", pensó.

- Y bien? – insistió.

- Quieres saber por qué te dejé de odiar?

- Sí. Por favor.

"Por favor? Sí que está raro…"

- Pues a ver… por varias cosas – Hanamichi respiró hondo - Primero porque vi que el equipo sería mucho más fuerte si nosotros dos nos lleváramos mejor en la cancha… Segundo porque después del rechazo de Haruko poco a poco conseguí olvidarme de ella… y entonces el mayor motivo que tenía para odiarte desapareció… Y tercero…

- …?

- Y tercero… porque me di cuenta de que eres un buen tío.

Durante unos segundos se hizo de nuevo el silencio entre ellos. De pronto Rukawa se levantó y Hanamichi se le quedó mirando desde el suelo extrañado, pues parecía que se hubiera enfadado.

- Habría sido mucho mejor para mí que no me hubieras dejado de odiar – murmuró dándole la espalda.

- Cómo? – preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

Pero Rukawa no dijo nada más, simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta del gimnasio, y Hanamichi sólo se quedó observando como se alejaba de él hasta desaparecer.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

"_Habría sido mucho mejor para mí que no me hubieras dejado de odiar."_

"Qué quiso decir con eso?", se preguntó Sakuragi por milésima vez en dos años mientras acomodaba la almohada.

Si hubiera sabido que después de ese día no lo volvería a ver, no se habría quedado con la duda.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! ya ven que ya aclaré el primer misterio: la conversación, que tampoco no es que fuera muy trascendental, pero he pensado escribirla también desde el punto de vista de rukawa, pero no sé si será muy repetitivo. muchísimas gracias por los reviews! (los contesto en el profile)

Besos

Khira


	5. Un paquete desde Japón

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 5. Un paquete desde Japón**

- Kaede! Qué mierda haces tanto tiempo ahí dentro? – preguntó Jack aporreando la puerta del baño.

Rukawa la abrió inmediatamente con cara de pocos amigos.

- Te agradecería que no me rompieras la puerta. La carpintería también es nueva.

- Ok ok, perdona. Pero ya creía que te habías caído por la taza del wáter.

- Muy gracioso.

Jack siguió a Rukawa de vuelta al salón, donde se sentaron de nuevo en uno de los sofás, y le entregó una carpeta que había dejado antes sobre la mesa.

- Aquí tienes los currículums de los guardaespaldas pre-seleccionados por la agencia de la que te hablé el otro día. Échales un vistazo y dime que te parecen.

Rukawa abrió la carpeta y comenzó a pasar rápidamente las hojas que contenía, sin apenas mirarlas, cosa que molestó bastante a su representante.

- No me gusta ninguno – dijo el jugador devolviéndosela.

- Maldita sea, Kaede! Ni que estuviéramos hablando de una agencia matrimonial! Se trata de elegir a un guardaespaldas, no a tu futuro marid…!

La mirada de Rukawa le hizo callar de golpe. Parecía mentira que un chico de veinte años, es decir, quince menos que él, le infundiera tanto temor a veces.

- Vamos a ver… - empezó más calmado – Por qué no quieres un guardaespaldas?

- Ya te lo dije: porque no lo necesito. Yo sólo me desplazo con el equipo, y el club tiene medios de seguridad propios. A donde se supone que me tendría que acompañar?

- A las fiestas privadas a las que acudes con Joe, por ejemplo…

Durante unos segundos el jugador de los Knicks no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de que su representante estuviera enterado de sus juergas nocturnas.

- Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó finalmente.

- Tengo mis contactos – dijo él simplemente – Mira, no he venido aquí para meterme en tu vida personal. Lo que haces los fines de semana ahora que la liga ha terminado no es asunto mío. Pero debería ir contigo un guardaespaldas. Apuesto a que Joe sí que deja que el suyo os acompañe.

- Sí – admitió Rukawa – Pero yo no quiero a un tío que no conozco de nada siguiéndome a todas partes.

Jack dejó escapar un bufido y se levantó visiblemente enfadado. Cogió su maletín de encima del sofá y metió en él la carpeta.

- Haz lo que te de la gana. Como siempre – murmuró antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal – Adiós. Por cierto, muy bonita la casa.

- Gracias…

Rukawa esperó escuchar el portazo pero este no se produjo. Sonrió un poco al pensar que Jack era demasiado estirado para hacer ese tipo de cosas; pero la sonrisa se le borró de inmediato al recordar que tenía motivos para haberlo hecho. Jack sólo se preocupaba por él, más allá de su obligación como representante, aunque a veces demasiado.

Pero Rukawa era consciente de que sin aquel hombre no tendría nada. Jack fue el ojeador de la NBA que viajó hasta Japón sólo para conocerle en persona, el que le convirtió en su primer y único cliente, el que le trajo a América, el que le consiguió su primer contrato con los Grizzlies, el que consiguió su traspaso a los Knicks, y el artífice de su renovación con el equipo de Nueva York. Incluso fue el que le ayudó a perfeccionar su inglés. Sin Jack Willows, Kaede Rukawa seguiría en Japón como un simple mvp de instituto.

Y le dolía. Le dolía que Jack se molestara tan a menudo con él, aunque nunca lo demostrara.

El sonido del timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos; miró la hora y supuso que sería Rosa. Se levantó del sofá y acudió a abrir. Efectivamente era su asistente de hogar.

- Buenos días señor Rukawa! – saludó efusivamente la chica hispana.

- Bueno días Rosa. Pasa.

- Que casa tan bonita, señor! – exclamó nada más entrar en el amplio salón.

- Gracias. Te ha costado encontrarla?

- No, señor – Rosa empezó a recorrer la casa por su cuenta seguida de un divertido Rukawa – Es muy bonita… - repitió - Pero me gustaba más su apartamento de Manhattan.

- Ah sí? – se extrañó Rukawa – Porque te quedaba más cerca?

- No, porque había menos casa que limpiar! – bromeó.

Rukawa sonrió ampliamente y esperó a que Rosa terminara de recorrer la casa antes de indicarle en que habitación podía cambiarse. Después se dirigió nuevamente al salón y pensó que hacer esa mañana. A pesar de ser sólo el mes de julio hacía tanto calor en Nueva York que los entrenamientos eran ahora por la tarde-noche.

- Señor, he pasado por las oficinas del club para comunicar su cambio de residencia, y me han dado esto para usted – dijo Rosa entrando en el salón ya cambiada para empezar con la limpieza.

La chica le alargó a Rukawa un sobre que el jugador cogió sin muchas ganas.

- Qué es esto? – preguntó.

- Una notificación de que le ha llegado un correo personal.

- Cómo? – exclamó más extrañado que enfadado – Desde cuando me notifican que me ha llegado una carta con otra carta? Mejor dicho, desde cuando me lo notifican? Yo ya les dije que no me interesaba ningún correo personal que me llegara.

- Eso les recordé yo, señor – dijo la chica algo apurada – Pero por lo visto no es una carta, sino un paquete.

- Como que un paquete?

- Pues… un paquete… y bastante grande, me han dicho. Yo no me he atrevido a traerlo por si a usted le molestaba, pero si quiere vuelvo a por él ahora, o se lo traigo mañana… como quiera.

Durante un momento Rukawa se quedó mirando la notificación sin decir nada. Por una parte le molestaba que hubieran hecho caso omiso de su expreso deseo de no querer saber nada de los cientos de cartas de fans que por lo visto llegaban a su nombre cada día, pero por la otra estaba intrigado. Un gran paquete? Qué contendría? Y quién se lo enviaría?

- Sabes que, Rosa… - murmuró finalmente – No tengo nada que hacer esta mañana, así que cogeré el coche e iré yo mismo a por ese misterioso paquete.

- De acuerdo, señor… - convino Rosa extrañada de que la estrella de los Knicks hiciera algo por él mismo en lugar de mandárselo a ella o al señor Willows.

Rukawa se levantó del sofá y se metió la notificación en el bolsillo; a continuación fue un momento a la entrada a buscar las llaves del coche y sus inseparables gafas de sol.

- Que le apetece hoy para comer? – le preguntó su asistente antes de que desapareciera tras las escaleras que conducían al sótano, donde estaba el garaje.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero que sea ligero.

- Sí, señor.

Unos minutos después se encontraba circulando con su BMW y la música a tope por las amplias calles del exclusivo barrio periférico donde vivía desde hacia apenas unos días, para meterse poco después en el caos circulatorio que era el centro de Nueva York. Ser una estrella de la NBA no le libraba de los atascos.

Por la radio empezó a sonar una de sus canciones favoritas de entonces y subió aún más el volumen.

_No sleep...  
No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer  
Won't stop...  
Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer _

And sometimes I feel like going down and so disconnected  
But somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted

I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_They say... that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I... I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave _

And sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Cause' somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles  
Watching, waiting for something  
Feel me, touch me, heal me  
Come take me higher

I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

I've been watching, I've been waiting  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows

In the shadows...

_In the shadows... _

I've been waiting...

"Ojalá yo fuera capaz de salir de las sombras…"

Después de casi media hora llegó a la sede social y deportiva de su club, el emblemático Madison Square Garden. Dejó el coche en un aparcamiento subterráneo cercano y después se dirigió andando a las oficinas; una vez dentro se quitó las gafas de sol y se las colgó de la camiseta. Estaba subiendo las escaleras pensando que demonios contendría ese estúpido paquete cuando se encontró de frente con una de las mujeres más desagradables que conocía: la jefa de prensa de los Knicks, Elaine Stocks. El 'buen humor' que le acompañaba se esfumó de golpe.

- Vaya vaya, si es nada menos que nuestro ala-pívot titular – exclamó deteniéndose frente a él.

- Hola Elaine… - murmuró Rukawa cansino.

- Qué te trae por aquí un jueves por la mañana?

- Es un asunto personal.

- Oh, ya veo. Tú siempre tan reservado, eh Kaede?

Por alguna extraña razón, Rukawa sentía escalofríos cada vez que esa mujer cuarentona teñida de rubio platino pronunciaba su nombre.

- Tengo prisa. Ya nos veremos.

Sin dar tiempo a Elaine de replicar pasó junto a ella rápidamente y continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta que finalmente llegó al piso donde se encontraban las oficinas. Había estado ya bastantes veces por ahí pero nunca para recoger su correo, de manera que no tenía ni idea de donde dirigirse. Un empleado joven que le reconoció de inmediato le preguntó amablemente si podía ayudarle y Rukawa le explicó a lo que había venido.

- Por aquí – dijo el chico.

Rukawa le siguió hasta lo que parecía un pequeño almacén. El empleado desapareció un momento tras unas estanterías y volvió con una gran caja de cartón precintada que haría por lo menos un metro de altura.

- Quiere que se lo llevemos a algún sitio?

"Esto no me cabe ni en el maletero", pensó Rukawa.

- Si no le importa preferiría abrirlo aquí mismo.

- Claro que no, lo que usted prefiera.

El jugador nipón esperó a que el chico saliera para empezar a abrir el paquete, después de comprobar que no había remitente. No tardó ni cinco segundos en desgarrar el precinto y abrir las solapas de la caja. Lo primero que vio fueron virutas de papel de periódico; metió la mano para rebuscar entre ellas y en cuanto tocó algo lo agarró y lo alzó, y ante él apareció… un enorme zorro de peluche con una camiseta roja de tirantes con el número 11 en negro.

Se quedó helado. Si hubiera sido sólo el zorro de peluche habría pensado que pudiera ser el regalo de un fan cualquiera, pero la camiseta que llevaba era la pista definitiva.

El zorro era él. Y en sus veinte años de vida sólo una persona le había llamado como a ese animal.

Con el corazón a mil escudriñó más atentamente el peluche y se dio cuenta de que había un sobre grapado en la etiqueta que tenía en la oreja. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer la carta que contenía.

'_A la atención de Kaede Rukawa:_

_Tenemos el placer de comunicarle que ha sido usted invitado a la fiesta que se celebrará día 19 de agosto a las 21:00 h en el hotel New Otani de Yokohama, en conmemoración del quinto aniversario del gran éxito cosechado por el equipo de baloncesto del Shohoku en el Campeonato Nacional Interescolar de 2001. _

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Ayako'_

A Rukawa le entró la risa después de leer una carta tan formal acompañada de un regalo tan estúpido. Pero tenía que reconocer que se lo habían currado para conseguir ponerse en contacto con él, y que él había caído en la 'trampa' como un pardillo al no haber podido aguantar la curiosidad.

Releyó la firma: Ayako. Pero seguro que había sido el idiota de Sakuragi el que se había encargado de elegir el zorruno peluche. Nada más recordar el susto que se había llevado al pensar que el paquete se lo mandaba sólo el pelirrojo dejó de reír.

Y entonces cayó realmente en la cuenta de lo que acababa de leer. Sus ex-compañeros le invitaban a reunirse con ellos en una fiesta.

Le invitaban a volver a Japón.

"Volver a Japón…"

Volver a verle.

"No."

Dejó de nuevo el peluche en la caja y cogió la carta con ambas manos y la rompió en cuatro trozos, que dejó caer al mismo suelo. Después salió del almacén y se encontró con el empleado que le había atendido minutos antes.

- No se lleva el paquete, señor? – le preguntó.

- No.

- Y que quiere que hagamos con él?

- Quémenlo.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Tengo que explicar algunas cosillas: 

1) Se me murió el PC. Ahora está en cuidados intensivos, me han dicho que el disco duro no tiene porque estar afectado, espero que así sea. Tardarán más de una semana en arreglármelo, suerte que tengo copias de seguridad de varios capítulos en este (un portátil que he conseguido hoy conectar a Internet) pero no recuerdo si cambié algo. Creo que no.

2) Por culpa de este retraso no podré llevar tan al día esta historia como quería. Mi intención era publicar el capítulo de la fiesta el mismo 19 de agosto, pero no podrá ser. Sorry.

3) Se habrán fijado que Rukawa se refiere a Sakuragi como 'idiota'. En este fic decidí no usar palabras japonesas y tuve que decidirme entre 'torpe', como he leído en muchos otros fics, o 'idiota', que es como traducen 'do'aho' en el manga español y en el animé en catalán. Me decidí por este último porque es lo que me suena más.

4) Había algo más pero se me ha olvidado XD.

Besos y hasta el próximo!

Khira


	6. Mujeres

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 6. Mujeres**

- Señor Miyagi! Si no le interesa mi explicación será mejor que salga del aula!

Ryota dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de su profesor tan inesperadamente cerca, y se dejaron oír unas risitas. Por lo visto se había quedado dormido.

- Lo… lo lamento, profesor… no volverá a pasar… - se disculpó lo más educadamente que pudo.

- Más le vale – amenazó el profesor antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su mesa.

"Estúpido viejo cascarrabias."

El resto de la mañana se lo pasó intentando que sus párpados no decayeran en exceso. No entendía porqué tenía tanto sueño, pues aunque el sábado salió con Hanamichi y con Yohei el domingo se lo había pasado entero durmiendo.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo se dirigió como cada día a la cafetería donde se reunía primero con Ayako y luego con Hanamichi y Kiyota, que tenían que venir desde otro edificio. Se sentó en una mesa vacía y esperó a que llegaran.

Estaba reprimiendo un bostezo cuando aparecieron junto a él sus dos amigos.

- Hola Ryota! – saludó Sakuragi. Kiyota le saludó con un gesto.

- Hola chicos.

- Y Ayako?

- Buena pregunta…

Ryota miró su reloj y comprobó que efectivamente Ayako debería haber llegado ya. Donde se habría metido? En esos momentos era cuando más rabia sentía por estar repitiendo el tercer curso de Fisioterapia en lugar de seguir yendo a clase con su adorada chica de rizos.

- Quizás ya se ha cansado de almorzar con nosotros – bromeó Kiyota.

- Pero que dices, mono salvaje, como va a cansarse de almorzar con el genio Sakuragi y sus discípulos? – preguntó el pelirrojo divertido.

- Tú sí que eres un mono, friki pelirrojo! Y como es eso de que somos tus discípulos!

- Calla y sigue aprendiendo de este genio!

- De qué genio hablas, creído? Yo sólo veo a un fantasma!

- A quién llamas fantasma, mono?

Mientras los dos 'monos' discutían Ryota estaba cada vez más nervioso. Hacía semanas que Ayako ya no salía con ellos los fines de semana, y en general cada vez la veían menos fuera de la universidad. Ahora ya no almorzaría tampoco con ellos?

No quería imaginarse el motivo, porque siempre que lo hacía le dolía tanto el pecho que creía morirse. Pero cada vez le parecía más evidente la solución al pequeño misterio de la chica desaparecida.

"Ayako tiene novio."

Sakuragi y Kiyota dejaron de pelear de inmediato cuando se dieron cuenta de que el chico del pendiente estaba a punto de llorar.

- Ryota… que te pasa? – preguntó Sakuragi preocupado.

- Nada…

- Como que nada, pero si…

- He dicho que nada, déjame en paz!

Ryota se levantó y comenzó a caminar alejándose de sus dos amigos. El pelirrojo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo salió corriendo detrás de él. Lo jaló de un brazo y le obligó a detenerse.

- Ey Ryota…

- Lo siento Hanamichi… pero no estoy de humor, vale? Y ahora no me apetece hablar… quizás más tarde…

- Ok, de acuerdo. Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa después del entrenamiento y me lo cuentas tranquilamente.

- No sé…

- Venga, que hoy estará conmigo alguien que seguro que te anima…

- Ya… - Ryota sonrió y levantó una ceja al comprender a quien se refería – Lo que tú quieres es que te ayude a hacer de canguro otra vez…

xXx

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Volveremos a recogerla sobre las 11, de acuerdo?

- Que sí, mamá… ya me lo has dicho…

- Portaos bien! Adiós!

- Adiós mamá… adiós Toru…

- Adiós Hanamichi, Miyagi… Adiós Chiharu!

Sakuragi levantó la manita de la niña que sostenía cuidadosamente en brazos, haciendo que imitara un gesto de adiós. Chiharu era su hermanita pequeña, para ser más exactos su hermanastra, un bomboncito de tan sólo siete meses de edad y a la que quería con locura.

Su madre y Toru cerraron finalmente la puerta del piso y dejaron a Sakuragi y a Ryota solos a cargo de la pequeña.

- Parece que te llevas mejor con tu padrastro… - comentó Ryota mientras volvían al salón.

- Sí… Es un buen tipo… - reconoció el pelirrojo.

- Y además te paga un piso… - se burló el chico más bajo.

- Ey, eso no tiene nada que ver!

Sakuragi se sentó en el sofá con su hermana sobre sus rodillas mientras Ryota encendía el televisor.

- Dan algo bueno hoy por la tele? – preguntó el pelirrojo cuando Ryota se sentó a su lado.

- Pues no creo…

- Bien, entonces cuéntame que te pasaba esta mañana.

- Imbécil… Preferirías ver la tele?

- Sabes que no, capullo. Anda, lárgalo todo.

- …

- Es por Ayako, verdad?

- Sí…

- Ha pasado algo?

- …

- Ryotaa…

- Creo que está saliendo con alguien…

- Y eso? – se sorprendió Sakuragi – Por qué lo dices?

- Tú también deberías haberte dado cuenta… Ya casi no viene con nosotros…

- Eso es cierto, pero la razón no tiene porqué ser que tenga novio… quizás ha hecho nuevas amistades…

- Puede ser… pero prefiero hacerme a la idea… Ayako nunca va a corresponderme…

Sakuragi no sabía muy bien como consolarle. Ryota llevaba ya seis años tras Ayako y ella siempre le había rechazado como pareja. No se atrevía a darle falsas esperanzas. Mientras el pelirrojo pensaba qué decirle a su amigo, Chiharu se puso en pie sobre sus rodillas, apoyando sus pequeñas manitas en sus brazos, e intentó estirarle del pelo.

- Ey, no! – exclamó Sakuragi apartándose un poco – Estírale el pelo a Ryota si quieres, que lo tiene más largo!

- Eh! No le des ideas a la niña!

- Venga, tenla un ratito que sé que te mueres de ganas…

- Bueno vale, pero a mi que no me estire del pelo que si no…

Chiharu no se quejó al ser cambiada de brazos, al contrario. Aprovechó para alargar una manita en dirección a un pequeño objeto que brillaba en la oreja del chico moreno.

- Ay! El pendiente! Suelta el pendiente!

Sakuragi empezó a reírse con ganas al observar al pobre Ryota intentar con cuidado que Chiharu le soltara la minúscula joya. Entonces sonó el timbre y se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta, aún riendo. Al momento entró de nuevo en el salón acompañado de su mejor amigo.

- Pero si está aquí la niña más guapa del mundo! – exclamó el recién llegado – Te vienes un rato con tu tío Yohei?

La muda respuesta de la pequeña fue clara: soltó por fin el pendiente de Ryota y alargó los brazos para que Yohei la cogiera.

- Ah, por fin… - murmuró Ryota acariciándose la oreja – Qué tal, Yohei?

- Algo cansado del trabajo, pero bien – respondió – Y tú?

- Tirando…

- Siéntate Yohei, ahora os traeré algo de beber – dijo Sakuragi antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

- Me ha contado Hanamichi lo de la fiesta de conmemoración y lo del 'regalo' que le habéis enviado a Rukawa – comentó Yohei mientras le hacía carantoñas a Chiharu, que reía encantada.

- Lo del zorro fue idea suya… esperemos que si Rukawa lo ha recibido que no se lo tomara a mal.

- Creéis que vendrá?

- Ni idea…

- Ey Yohei! – gritó Sakuragi entrando de nuevo en el salón con tres tónicas, que repartió en seguida – Te ha llamado Arimi?

- Eh… sí… - de pronto el rostro de Yohei adquirió un matiz rosado – Cómo lo sabes?

- Cosas de genios… Y bien?

- Pues… hemos quedado el viernes, para ir a tomar algo…

- Eso es genial, no? Y Arimi parece muy maja.

- Sí. Bueno, no sé… prefiero no hacerme ilusiones… las mujeres son muy raras…

Sakuragi observó preocupado que su amigo no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de comenzar a salir con otra chica, y suponía el motivo. Su ex-novia, con la que llevaba más de un año saliendo, le dejó las navidades pasadas por su jefe. Fue una ruptura muy dolorosa.

- Vamos Yohei, no todas las chicas son como Natsumi…

- Quieres decir que no todas las chicas los prefieren con más dinero? – preguntó en un tono irónico.

- Pero…

- Y seguro que también los prefieren más altos… - interrumpió Ryota.

- Y más guapos…

- Y más cachas.

- Y más…

- Queréis parar? – interrumpió esta vez el pelirrojo – Dejad de generalizar así! No todas las mujeres son unas superficiales y unas materialistas! Y ahora dame a Chiharu, que le tengo que dar de cenar.

Normalmente en cuanto alguien hacía el gesto de ir a cogerla en brazos, Chiharu también alargaba los bracitos hacia esa persona, con especial efusividad si se trataba de su hermano; pero en esta ocasión la atención de la niña estaba enfocada totalmente en el televisor, y fue en esa dirección donde empezó a estirarlos.

En ese momento salía en pantalla Camui Gackt, un guapo y famoso actor japonés.

Los tres amigos se miraron un momento y tras unos segundos de aguantarse la risa, Yohei y Ryota estallaron en carcajadas.

- Mujeres…

xXx

Era ya bastante tarde, pero todavía hacia calor. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y de vez en cuando se colaba por ella alguna ráfaga de viento fresco que el cálido cuerpo de la muchacha tumbada en la cama agradecía. Esbozó una sonrisa, aún sin abrir los ojos, al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándola.

- Pensé que te habías dormido…

- Imposible contigo al lado… prefiero estar despierto y contemplarte… especialmente si estás desnuda…

- Tonto…

El chico recorrió con una de sus manos la espalda de su compañera en una suave y tierna caricia. Luego la abrazó aún más fuerte, y aspiró el aroma de sus rizados cabellos.

- Ayako…

- Dime…

- Te quiero.

Ayako abrió los ojos, un poco sorprendida al escuchar esa declaración. Al principio no supo que decir, pero la profunda mirada de su chico la animó a sincerarse también.

- Yo también… te quiero… Akira.

* * *

**N/A: **Ola! Esta vez creo que he actualizado demasiado rápido, espero que nadie se salte el capítulo 5.A que es monísima la hermanastra de Sakuragi? Es como Himawari jejeje (la hermana de Shin-chan) Ah, y ni caso de lo que dicen ese par de niñatos, eh? 

Besos

Khira

PD: Las respuestas a reviews están en el profile, y también los datos y la traducción de la canción que salió en el anterior capítulo.


	7. Locura

**Heridas abiertas **

**Capítulo 7. Locura**

Había hecho bien de conservar de momento el apartamento sin alquilarlo, así podía traer a cuantas mujeres quisiera sin que supieran su verdadera dirección. La elegida de ese sábado había sido la amiga de una conocida de Joe. Se llamada Rachel, tenía 24 años y por lo que les había contado trabajaba de modelo para una firma aún no muy conocida. Nada más entrar la condujo directamente al dormitorio y la tumbó en la cama, situándose él encima, y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- Tienes un apartamento… muy bonito… - jadeó la chica.

- Gracias – murmuró Rukawa mientras le desabrochaba la blusa.

Unos segundos después Rukawa la obligó a incorporarse junto con él un momento para poder quitarle la blusa del todo y ya de paso el sujetador; después él mismo se quitó la camisa y la lanzó al suelo.

- Aaahh… - gimió al sentir la mano del chico moreno introducirse por debajo de sus braguitas.

Rukawa se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella y comenzó a succionarle el cuello con más fuerza sin dejar de estimularla. La chica no quiso ser menos y torpemente empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Cuando lo hubo conseguido Rukawa se levantó de la cama para bajárselos junto con los bóxers, y luego en lugar de volver a situarse sobre Rachel se quedó de pie y con una mano la agarró del brazo para que se incorporara un poco hasta quedar sentada frente a él.

Rachel comprendió enseguida lo que el jugador de los Knicks quería que le hiciera.

Muy sonrojada, pues no era algo que acostumbrara a hacer, envolvió con su mano el miembro de Rukawa y lo masturbó suavemente durante unos segundos; después se lo metió en la boca y comenzó con la felación.

Rukawa cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás, mientras con una mano agarró a Rachel del pelo, obligándola suavemente a profundizar el íntimo beso.

Pero algo no iba bien.

No estaba sintiendo el mismo placer que otras veces, su erección tampoco era del todo firme, y estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso por si la chica lo notaba y se burlaba.

"Qué mierda me está pasando?"

De pronto empezó a sentir demasiado calor. Se pasó una mano por la frente y comprobó que estaba sudando, y a pesar de ello tuvo un escalofrío.

- Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Rachel interrumpiendo su labor.

En lugar de responder Rukawa se inclinó un poco y la empujó de nuevo para que se tumbara en la cama. Rachel terminó de desvestirse y se situó más en medio mientras él aún de pie cogía un preservativo de un cajón de la mesilla.

- Si no quieres usar… yo tomo la píldora.

- Por si acaso… - masculló Rukawa rasgando el envoltorio.

"Aunque te digan que toman la píldora, que llevan DIU o que son estériles, jamás te fíes", recordó que le había dicho Jack poco después de comenzar a jugar con los Grizzlis, "Si dejas preñada a una te va a sacar dinero hasta el fin de sus días".

Una vez se hubo puesto el preservativo, con algo de dificultad al no tener su miembro la dureza suficiente, se situó sobre ella y sin esperar ni un segundo más la penetró bruscamente provocando una pequeña exclamación por parte de la chica.

Al comenzar con fuertes embestidas comprobó aliviado que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder del todo por fin al placer del sexo; unos pocos minutos después estaba tan ido que ni se dio cuenta de la expresión de dolor en la cara de Rachel.

- Más suave… por favor…

Rukawa la oyó pero no la escuchó realmente, por lo que continuó con el mismo ritmo.

- Me… me estás haciendo daño… para…

Al ver que el jugador hacía caso omiso de su petición, Rachel colocó las manos en sus hombros e intentó empujarle; pero Rukawa, sin saber lo que hacía, la cogió de las muñecas y las sujetó con fuerza contra la almohada.

Entonces fue cuando Rachel se asustó de verdad.

- BASTA!

El grito devolvió a Rukawa a la realidad y se detuvo de golpe. Se dio cuenta por fin de que la chica estaba haciendo fuerza para quitárselo de encima y él mismo se incorporó, mirando sorprendido las lágrimas que asomaban en los ojos de la modelo.

- Eres gilipollas o que te pasa! – le gritó mientras se levantaba – Que no te estaba diciendo que pararas?

- Yo… - Rukawa no entendía nada – Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta…

- No te has dado cuenta de que te estaba hablando! O no querías darte cuenta!

Rachel comenzó a vestirse furiosa ante la confundida mirada del chico moreno, quien empezaba a encontrarse realmente mal y no solamente por el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se levantó también de la cama y después de quitarse el preservativo se agachó un momento para buscar en el suelo su ropa interior. Al ponerse de pie de nuevo se mareó y tuvo que sentarse para ponérsela.

- Esto me pasa por irme a la cama con niñatos… - mascullaba Rachel.

En otras circunstancias Rukawa se habría puesto furioso por el comentario, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de discutir. Se quedó callado y sentado en el borde de la cama y se sujetó la cabeza con una mano.

Cuando Rachel se hubo vestido atravesó la habitación con paso decidido para recoger su bolso, que había soltado en una silla al entrar, al girarse de nuevo vio la figura inmóvil del jugador. Un tonto sentimiento maternal la invadió.

Rukawa abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir la cálida mano de la muchacha en su frente.

- Parece que tienes fiebre… - le dijo sentándose a su lado.

- …

- Quieres que te prepare algo?

- No, gracias… Rachel lo siento… no sé que me pasa, de verdad…

Rachel le acarició la cara y suavemente le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Sí que sabes lo que te pasa… te he visto esta noche…

xXx

Cuando Rachel se hubo marchado, Rukawa decidió quedarse igualmente esa noche en el apartamento, pues ya no estaba en condiciones de conducir y no le apetecía volver en taxi.

Ella tenía razón. Sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba esa noche. El infierno del que no podía escapar.

Mejor dicho el infierno del que no quería escapar.

Comenzó a caminar dando vueltas por el apartamento. No tenía sueño, y aunque lo tuviera no podría dormir con ese calor. Estuvo a punto de encender el aire acondicionado, pero en lugar de eso decidió salir a la terraza. La impresionante vista le consoló un poco.

Apoyó los brazos en la barandilla y miró su reloj: las 5:30 de la madrugada. También se fijó en el día: 13 de agosto. Y recordó que al viernes siguiente le esperaban en Japón.

Quizás era la fiebre, pero en ese momento no estaba tan seguro de no querer ir.

Le esperaban realmente?

De verdad querían que acudiera?

Después de tres años en Shohoku en los que nadie se interesó por él más allá de su forma física, había llegado a la desesperanzadora conclusión de que él no era nadie sin el baloncesto. Ese deporte era su único medio de establecer algún tipo de relación con las demás personas, su única vía de expresión. Los únicos momentos en que era capaz de mantener una mínima conversación con chicos de su edad eran durante los entrenamientos o los partidos, aunque ésta sólo fuera para discutir con los rivales.

Pero no fue para abrirse a los demás la razón por la que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a mejorar sus habilidades en el básquet hasta convertirse en el mejor jugador de Japón. Tampoco fue porque el entrenador Anzai le animara a ello, y mucho menos después de enterarse de que le había dicho lo mismo a otro miembro del equipo.

Lo hizo porque no soportó la idea de que Hanamichi Sakuragi le alcanzara.

Cuando conoció a Jack y éste le ofreció por fin la oportunidad de ir a los Estados Unidos, decidió que no se despediría de nadie. Para que hacerlo, si al fin y al cabo no eran sus amigos: él nunca les había interesado como persona, sólo como jugador.

Pero ahora, dos años después, habían conseguido ponerse en contacto con él y le habían invitado a regresar a su país, para celebrar lo que fue el primer gran éxito deportivo del club de baloncesto del instituto Shohoku.

Pero tenía miedo. En realidad le aterraba la idea de volver a verle, de volver a oír su voz, de enfrentarse de nuevo a esos ojos castaños… y que descubrieran en lo que se había convertido.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer la última vez que hablaron.

- - - Flashback - - -

Al día siguiente viajaría a Memphis con Jack, donde esperaba conseguir su primer contrato como profesional en la mejor liga del mundo. Eso implicaba perderse la ceremonia de graduación, pero poco le importaba. Cuanto antes marchara de Japón, mejor. Pero no pudo evitar el querer hacer una última visita al gimnasio.

Abrió la puerta con sus llaves y luego la volvió a cerrar por dentro. Cruzó la cancha lentamente, intentando recordar momentos agradables, pero había tan pocos… Lo único que le venía a la cabeza eran peleas y más peleas con ese idiota… aunque aquello eran recuerdos sólo del primer curso, pues en segundo y en tercero comenzaron a llevarse mejor… para su desgracia.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared, e intentó no pensar en nada. Pero entonces la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de nuevo y por ella apareció la alta figura de Sakuragi. El pelirrojo tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Maldito zorro! – exclamó – Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Kaede pensó que quizás era el destino que le jugaba una mala pasada. No quería verle más, no quería despedirse… pero ahí estaba, acercándose a él, clavándole esos ojos castaños que tantas sensaciones extrañas le provocaban.

- Qué haces aquí, zorro? – le preguntó Sakuragi.

- Lo mismo que tú – respondió sin moverse.

- Con que también te ha entrado la vena nostálgica, eh?

No quiso admitir que así era, pero tampoco mentirle, así que se quedó callado y observó como el pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado, mirándole preocupado.

- Qué te pasa?

"Lo ha notado?", se sorprendió, "Bueno, ya son tres años de conocernos…"

- Nada – respondió simplemente.

- Te da pena que se termine el instituto?

- No.

- Pues a mi sí, la verdad – Sakuragi levantó la vista y se quedó mirando el techo del gimnasio – Me lo he pasado muy bien estos tres años… a pesar de tener que aguantarte, claro… y aunque en la universidad seguiré jugando a básquet sé que no será lo mismo…

- …

- Por cierto, no me has dicho a que universidad irás. Yo iré a la de Kanagawa, igual que Ryota y Ayako. Voy a estudiar Ciencias del Deporte – explicó orgulloso.

- No lo sé aún… me han admitido en varias – mintió. Ni siquiera se había presentado a los exámenes de ingreso.

- Vaya, que suerte…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ambos con la vista al frente y sumidos en sus pensamientos. De pronto Kaede se sintió en la necesidad de aclarar algo.

- Por qué ya no me odias?

- Qué…? – exclamó Sakuragi mientras volteaba a verle.

- Que por qué ya no me odias – repitió. Él continuó mirando hacia delante.

- A que viene eso?

- Sólo contesta.

- Pues… yo que sé… no sería más lógico que me preguntaras por qué te odiaba antes?

- Eso ya lo sé. Porque te gustaba la hermana de Akagi y a ella le gustaba yo.

- Eh… sí…

- Y bien? – insistió.

- Quieres saber por qué te dejé de odiar?

- Sí. Por favor.

- Pues a ver… por varias cosas – Hanamichi respiró hondo - Primero porque vi que el equipo sería mucho más fuerte si nosotros dos nos lleváramos mejor en la cancha… Segundo porque después del rechazo de Haruko poco a poco conseguí olvidarme de ella… y entonces el mayor motivo que tenía para odiarte desapareció… Y tercero…

- …?

- Y tercero… porque me di cuenta de que eres un buen tío.

Durante unos segundos se hizo de nuevo el silencio entre ellos. Kaede decidió levantarse y marcharse cuanto antes de allí.

- Habría sido mucho mejor para mí que no me hubieras dejado de odiar – se le escapó mientras le daba la espalda.

- Cómo? – preguntó Sakuragi sorprendido.

Pero Kaede no quiso decir nada más, simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta del gimnasio, sin volver la vista atrás para ver por última vez al pelirrojo.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

"Si tú no me hubieras dejado de odiar… si no hubiéramos comenzado a llevarnos mejor… quizás yo… quizás yo no…"

Imposible siquiera de pensarlo, Rukawa se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, desesperado.

"Mierda… mierda… No puedo seguir así…

Tengo que verte…

Pero no me atrevo…"

* * *

**N/A: **Holaaa gente aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo! Estoy muy inspirada con esta historia y llevo un buen ritmo jejeje. Qué tiempos aquellos en los que pasaba el rato entre la cena y el irme a dormir viendo la tele… ahora los paso escribiendo (sobretodo porque en verano la programación es un asco XD). En fin, hablemos un poquito del capítulo… He dado más pistas sobre lo que le pasa a Rukawa (no digáis nada!) y he escrito la conversación desde su punto de vista, aunque me ha quedado demasiado parecida… En el próximo capítulo ya empezará la fiesta… se atreverá finalmente el zorrito a ir?

Besos a todas! No olviden dejar sus reviews! Las respuestas las dejo en mi perfil!

Hasta el próximo

Khira


	8. Nervios inesperados

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 8. Nervios inesperados**

Las dos dependientas de la tienda no dejaban de echar miraditas hacia los probadores, esperando ver salir al guapo pelirrojo que había entrado, acompañado, desgraciadamente, de un chica también muy guapa, morena y con el pelo muy largo y rizado.

- A lo mejor es su hermana… - suspiró una.

- No te hagas ilusiones… - dijo la otra con una suave risita.

En los probadores, Sakuragi se contemplaba en un gran espejo de pared.

- Estás fantástico, Hanamichi!

- Gracias – murmuró muy ruborizado.

Era cierto. El pelirrojo se veía muy bien con esa camisa de color beige y los pantalones marrón oscuro que se estaba probando.

- Pues creo que me los voy a comprar…

- Claro que sí, te quedan genial!

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Nanako.

- No hay de qué, hombre!

Sakuragi se volvió a meter en el interior de un probador y un minuto después volvió a salir con su ropa habitual: unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Luego fueron a la caja a pagar la ropa que el pelirrojo llevaría a la fiesta del viernes.

- Te veo muy nervioso, Hana – dijo Nanako al salir de la tienda.

- Ah sí?

- Sí. Es por la fiesta?

- Caray, que bien me conoces, no? – admitió Sakuragi con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que sí! – la chica le devolvió la sonrisa - Dime, estás nervioso por ver a tus compañeros después de tanto tiempo?

- Sí… - "En especial a uno…"

- Y mañana llegan tus amigos de Tokyo, no?

- Sí, Ryota y yo los iremos a recibir a la estación con la furgoneta de su padre.

Después de acompañar a Nanako a su casa Sakuragi se encaminó a la suya. Al llegar dejó la ropa que estrenaría en la fiesta bien colgada en el armario y se tumbó en la cama, pensativo.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero se moría de ganas de volver a ver a Rukawa. El problema era que no tenían ni idea de si el zorro había recibido la invitación, y si en caso de haberlo hecho vendría.

Lo más probable era que no. Aunque recibiera la invitación, seguramente estaría demasiado ocupado con los entrenamientos de los Knicks o le daría pereza tener que pasar tantas horas en un avión sólo para acudir a una pequeña fiesta. O simplemente pasaría olímpicamente.

"Por qué?

Por qué tengo tantas ganas de verte?"

xXx

Al día siguiente Sakuragi se encontraba con Ryota esperando a que sus amigos aparecieran de una vez. Haruko les había mandado un mensaje desde la estación Tokyo diciendo que el tren saldría con unos minutos de retraso debido a un problema técnico en las vías.

- Ahí están! – exclamó Ryota señalando un pequeño grupito que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Sakuragi reconoció de inmediato la alta figura de Akagi, seguido de la menuda Haruko, un chico moreno con gafas de sol que supuso sería Mitsui, y otro chico castaño que no reconoció hasta que le tuvo enfrente.

- Cuatro ojos! Gori! Michi! Haruko! – exclamó Sakuragi emocionado.

Al momento recibió un coscorrón por parte de Akagi.

- Idiota! Aún no se te ha quitado la manía de poner apodos a todo el mundo!

- Auch! Y a ti no se te ha quitado la manía de pegarme, por lo que veo – se quejó el pelirrojo sobándose la cabeza.

Todos se echaron a reír. Ryota y Sakuragi chocaron sus manos con sus tres amigos y saludaron con una inclinación a Haruko.

- Estoy muy contenta de verte, Sakuragi! – exclamó la chica.

- Yo también, Haruko…

- Cuánto tiempo, Mitsui! Ey Kogure, ya no usas gafas? – preguntó Ryota.

- No, ahora uso lentes de contacto – respondió el castaño.

- Por eso no te había reconocido – intervino Sakuragi – Y a ti casi tampoco, Michi! Que haces con gafas de sol aquí dentro?

- Quieres dejar de llamarme así? – se exasperó Mitsui – Las llevo para que no me reconozcan.

- Hahaha ni que fueras tan famoso!

- Más que tú… - replicó con un deje de diversión.

Después de unas cuantas bromas más se pusieron en marcha en dirección al aparcamiento, donde Ryota había dejado la furgoneta. Primero acompañarían a Kogure y a los hermanos Akagi a sus respectivas casas y luego a Mitsui a un hotel, pues sus padres también se habían mudado también a Tokyo y había rechazado la oferta de quedarse en casa de Ryota o de Kogure esos días.

- Por cierto, y Ayako? – preguntó Akagi mientras se subían - Pensábamos que también vendría…

- Dijo que tenía un trabajo importante que hacer… - murmuró Ryota – Pero que mañana pasará a veros…

Durante el trayecto hablaron primero de cómo les estaban yendo sus respectivas carreras. Akagi, que finalmente no fue aceptado en la universidad Shintai, sí que lo fue en la de Tokyo, donde estaba estudiando el último curso de Física. Kogure también estaba en su último año de carrera, Medicina, pero al contrario que Akagi él no jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto de la Todai, pues decidió dejar este deporte al terminar el instituto. Haruko estaba estudiando tercero de Enfermería.

Después de que Ryota y Sakuragi les contaran que tal les iba a ellos, el protagonista pasó a ser Mitsui. No en vano era el único ex-miembro de Shohoku que jugaba como profesional en Japón y además también en la selección.

- Ey Mitsui, qué tal es Joe Bryant como entrenador? – preguntó Ryota.

- Bastante estricto, pero sabe lo que se hace.

- Y qué tal están tus compañeros de equipo, el viejo y el monje gigantón? – le preguntó Sakuragi.

- Te refieres a Maki y a Morishige? – preguntó a su vez el jugador de los Tokyo Apache con una sonrisa. Sakuragi asintió – Pues disfrutando también de unos días de vacaciones por fin. De hecho Maki se venía mañana.

- Lo de que el monje iba a firmar por los Hornets ha quedado en nada, verdad?

- Sí. Era sólo un rumor.

- Vaya, pues nos quedamos sin el cuarto japonés en la NBA – comentó Ryota.

- Por cierto, sabéis si Rukawa vendrá? – preguntó Kogure.

Sakuragi sintió un extraño pinchazo en el pecho, como siempre que escuchaba su nombre en los últimos días.

- No lo sabemos – contestó el chico del pendiente – Le mandamos la invitación a la sede de los Knicks pero no sabemos ni siquiera si la ha recibido.

Haruko dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro que sólo oyó Sakuragi, pero que no le importó lo más mínimo. Lo de la hermana del Gori estaba superado hacía tiempo, pero por lo visto ella aún no había olvidado a su primer amor.

- Ese creído… - masculló Mitsui – No entiendo aún porqué no quiere jugar en la selección… Piensa acaso que es dar un paso atrás después de jugar con los americanos?

- No creo que sea eso… - dijo Akagi – Sawakita y Tabuse lucen la camiseta de nuestra selección muy orgullosos… Rukawa debe tener algún motivo para no hacer lo mismo…

- Es incomprensible… - murmuró Ryota – El mejor jugador nipón del momento y no quiere jugar por su país…

Sakuragi no se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento todos en la furgoneta se extrañaron de que no le hiciera la contraria a Ryota.

xXx

Y por fin llegó el viernes, y con él, la esperada fiesta.

La sala de fiestas escogida del hotel New Otani estaba situada en la segunda planta y contaba con una amplia terraza situada justo encima de la entrada principal del hotel. Estaba perfectamente climatizada y la cena se serviría en forma de buffet.

Los primeros en llegar a las 20:50 fueron Sakuragi, Ryota y Mitsui, seguidos por Ayako, Yasuda, Kakuta y Shiozaki. A las nueve en punto aparecieron Akagi, Kogure y Haruko, y unos diez minutos después el resto: Ishi, Kuwata y Sasauka. En medio de un gran alboroto de saludos, halagos, gritos, risas e incluso algunos llantos, llegó el señor Anzai.

- Eyyy viejooo! – exclamó Sakuragi abalanzándose sobre el gordito entrenador para tirarle repetidas veces de la papada – Cuanto tiempo!

- Pero qué haces, Sakuragi! – gritaron todos.

- Hohoho Sakuragi… yo también me alegro mucho de verte – dijo el señor Anzai sin oponer resistencia al 'ataque' de su ex-alumno.

- Ya suéltale, imbécil! – ordenó Mitsui indignado.

- Sakuragi, basta! – gritó Ayako sacando un abanico del bolso y dándole con él al pelirrojo.

- Auch!

Cuando por fin Sakuragi hubo soltado la papada del señor Anzai todos los demás pudieron saludarle educadamente. Mitsui casi se puso a llorar de la emoción cuando el anciano le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de él y de su gran juego con los Tokyo Apache, y que por supuesto no se perdía ni un solo partido.

Después de saludar y hablar con cada uno de sus antiguos alumnos el señor Anzai paseó la mirada por la sala de fiestas, pero no encontró a quien buscaba, y su semblante se volvió algo triste. Todos se dieron cuenta y muchos adivinaron el motivo.

Ayako se alejó un poco del grupo y consultó su reloj.

- Qué hora es? – preguntó Ryota acercándose al ver su gesto.

- Casi las nueve y media – respondió la chica.

- Él nunca fue muy puntual…

- A qué hora servirán el buffet?

- A las 22:00.

Sakuragi, aunque en teoría estaba charlando con Anzai junto con Akagi y Mitsui, escuchó atentamente la conversación, e inconscientemente también miró su reloj.

"No vas a venir, verdad?"

Eran ya las diez menos cuarto y ya habían servido las bebidas cuando Sakuragi decidió salir a la terraza solo, o eso pretendía, porque un par de minutos después Mitsui se reunió con él. El pelirrojo estaba apoyado con un brazo en la barandilla, mirando hacia la calle.

- No me digas que tú también querías que viniera?

El pelirrojo no respondió.

"Quien calla otorga", pensó Mitsui.

- Ya le verás en otra ocasión… - murmuró intentando animarle.

- Cuándo Mitsui! Cuándo! – exclamó de pronto el pelirrojo sorprendiéndole - Cuándo a mi también me fichen en la NBA? O cuándo él se retire y vuelva de una puñetera vez a Japón!

- Sakuragi…

- No lo entiendo, Michi… - musitó más tranquilo – No entiendo por qué no quiere vernos…

- Puede que no haya podido venir y punto…

- Puede ser…

Los dos amigos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Sakuragi dejó escapar un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose de espaldas a la barandilla. Tenía la extraña necesidad de confesar algo, y Mitsui, al que seguramente sólo seguiría viendo una vez al año, le pareció la persona adecuada en ese momento.

- Le echo de menos… - dijo en voz muy baja.

- Rukawa…

- Sí, a Rukawa… eh?

- Rukawa… es él, acaba de bajar de un taxi…

* * *

**N/A: **Por fin, el zorrito se dignó a venir… No me maten por cortarlo aquí, les prometo que actualizaré muy rápido.

Aclaraciones: Joe Bryant es el padre de Kobe Bryant (jugador de los Lakers, supongo que os suena) y es cierto que es el entrenador de los Tokyo Apache (desde julio, creo). Pero teniendo en cuenta que la JBL (la nueva liga de baloncesto profesional de Japón) se estrena en noviembre de este año, no estoy muy segura de que ya se pueda considerar a Mitsui como profesional, aunque digo yo que estando los equipos creados desde hace tiempo algún partido ya habrán jugado. En fin, que si en la historia digo algo incorrecto, tómese como licencia literaria XD

Besos

Khira

Las respuestas a reviews están en mi perfil.


	9. Reencuentro con el pasado

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 9. Reencuentro con el pasado **

- Su cara me suena… - dijo el taxista mirándole a través del retrovisor.

- …

Ése era el mayor motivo por el cual odiaba ir en taxi. Le repateaba que todos, absolutamente todos los taxistas de Nueva York le dijeran lo mismo, y por lo visto en Kanagawa no iba a ser diferente.

Apoyó la cabeza de lado en el asiento y se acomodó con un dedo las gafas de sol, aunque al ser de noche llamaban más la atención que él mismo, y paseó la vista por la ciudad de Yokohama.

Estaba destrozado; y eso que aún no le había afectado el cambio horario. El largo vuelo en el que había sido incapaz de dormir le había dejado sin energía, lo que sumado al terror que sentía sólo de pensar en lo que le esperaba en el hotel New Otani le hacían venir ganas de decirle al taxista que diera media vuelta.

Entonces por qué se había decidido a ir?

Eso mismo le había preguntado Joe cuando le explicó que quería realizar un viaje a Japón ese fin de semana y le pidió por favor que le encubriera en el entrenamiento de ese viernes. Joe insistió en que le contara por qué ahora después de dos años se quería ir tan de repente pero Rukawa fue simplemente incapaz; al final quedaron en que Joe le diría al entrenador Brown que Kaede estaba enfermo, lo que al fin y al cabo no era del todo mentira…

- Ya hemos llegado.

Rukawa se sacó la cartera del bolsillo y pagó al taxista; afortunadamente recordó en el aeropuerto que tenía que cambiar el dinero a yenes.

Al bajar del taxi no se dio cuenta de dos figuras que le observaban atentamente desde la terraza del segundo piso y después de coger una pequeña bolsa de mano del maletero del vehículo se dirigió a la entrada del hotel. Se quitó las gafas y se las colocó a modo de diadema.

En recepción dejó la bolsa pero no se entretuvo a pedir una habitación para pasar después la noche pues ya llegaba demasiado tarde. Respiró hondo y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, donde amablemente y muy sonrojada la recepcionista le había indicado que se encontraba la sala de fiestas, alquilada por cierto a nombre de 'Somos muy fuertes!'.

Ahí estaba. Frente a él una bonita puerta acristalada pero traslúcida, detrás de la cual se distinguían figuras y se oían voces y risas. El corazón empezó a latirle con demasiada rapidez y fuerza. Intentó no pensar en nada, porque si lo hacía lo más probable saldría corriendo. Alargó la mano hacia el pomo, pero no llegó a tocarlo.

Alguien se le adelantó y abrió la puerta.

Y ambos se olvidaron por un momento de respirar.

- Sakuragi… - murmuró más para si que para que el otro le oyera.

Efectivamente era el pelirrojo el que le había abierto la puerta. Más alto de lo que recordaba, con el cabello de un color rojo más oscuro que el que solía usar, peinado hacia arriba formando cortos pinchos, muy moreno, y con una camisa beige que le marcaba sus perfectos músculos, Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba… arrebatador.

Tras unos segundos un relámpago de lucidez centelleó en su mente y pensó que lo único que le faltaba era que se le cayeran las babas. Y para que ese idiota no se diera cuenta de su turbación, esbozó una sonrisa.

- Rukawa… - balbuceó Sakuragi.

Lo que Rukawa ignoraba era que él había causado casi el mismo efecto en su ex-compañero. Sakuragi contemplaba a Rukawa como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero un fantasma muy añorado. Además Rukawa iba vestido de blanco, tanto los pantalones como la camisa que llevaba arremangada hasta los codos. Su peinado era muy similar al que llevaba en el instituto, pero más largo en la parte de la nuca, en un corte muy actual que ya le había visto en los últimos partidos de la temporada sólo que en lugar de llevar una cinta de pelo llevaba las gafas de sol a modo de diadema. Y esa extraña sonrisa…

Viendo que Sakuragi se había quedado como en trance Rukawa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento se oyeron voces acercándose a la puerta.

- Qué pasa Sakuragi, por qué has… Rukawa! – exclamó Ayako empujando a Sakuragi a un lado sin ningún miramiento.

- Hola Ayako… - saludó tímidamente.

- Ha dicho Rukawa!

- Rukawa ha venido!

Dos segundos después ya estaban casi todos apiñados en la puerta entre sorprendidos y emocionados saludándole. Rukawa respondió a los gestos de cariño con más sonrisas, lo que dejó a más de uno atónito. Después de saludar calurosamente a Akagi, Mitsui y Ryota por fin pudo pasar al interior de la sala, donde se encontró cara a cara con el señor Anzai.

Esta vez la sonrisa le salió más forzada, y estuvo seguro de que el anciano lo notó. Aunque se había dicho a sí mismo muchas veces en esos dos años que la obligación de un entrenador era animar y dar consejos a todos sus jugadores para que fueran los mejores, le seguía doliendo el recordar aquella vez que escuchó a Sakuragi contarle a Ryota las claves que le había dado el 'viejo' para superar al 'zorro'.

- Hola Rukawa… - saludó Anzai sujetándole cariñosamente de un brazo.

- Entrenador…

Rukawa esperó que le recriminara el no haberle contado que se marchaba a los EEUU pero eso no sucedió. En su lugar el señor Anzai le sonrió y le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de donde había llegado. Y el chico de ojos azules sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza.

xXx

Ayako y Ryota escuchaban divertidos las constantes preguntas que le hacían Kogure, Akagi y Yasuda al jugador de los Knicks. Mitsui le miraba con envidia, y Haruko con corazoncitos en los ojos. Sakuragi estaba extrañamente callado.

- Y como te llevas con el entrenador Brown?

- Es cierto que es tan estricto?

- Y con tus compañeros?

- Quién es el capitán de los Knicks?

- Te gustaba más Memphis o prefieres Nueva York?

- Cuantas horas entrenáis al día?

- Cuando empieza la próxima temporada?

- Cuantos días os dieron de vacaciones después de los play-off?

- Vas a quedarte en los Knicks toda tu carrera?

- En que otro equipo te gustaría jugar?

"Me alegro de que estés aquí, Rukawa…", pensaba Ayako, "Pero estás tan extraño… será verdad que la fama cambia a la gente?"

Después de aguantar durante toda la cena preguntas y más preguntas sobre su vida en América, a las que respondió lo más evasivamente que pudo, Rukawa aprovechó un momento durante el postre en el que le dejaron solo para escabullirse a la terraza y respirar un poco de aire fresco natural. Inexplicablemente Sakuragi no se había acercado a hablar con él desde que le abriera la puerta, ni siquiera para echarle en cara que hubiera llegado tarde; aunque de vez en cuando le había pillado mirándole, y eso le tenía muy nervioso.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos allí cuando por fin apareció a su lado el pelirrojo con dos vasos de vodka con limonada, uno de los cuales le ofreció.

- Pensaba que no vendrías…

- El avión salió con retraso…

Ambos se quedaron un rato callados apoyados en la barandilla y mirando al cielo. Era extraño, tanto tiempo esperando por ese momento y ahora no sabían que decir. Al final fue Sakuragi el que rompió ese silencio, y con una pregunta que Rukawa pensó que era extraño que nadie en la fiesta se la hubiera hecho antes.

- Por qué no te despediste?

Rukawa le miró un momento y luego bajó la vista a la calle.

- Fue todo muy repentino… - respondió sin ganas.

- Pero cuando nos encontramos esa noche en el gimnasio ya sabías que te marchabas a Memphis, no? – insistió Sakuragi.

- Sí…

- Joder Rukawa… entonces por qué no me dijiste nada?

El jugador de los Knicks ya no contestó. Sakuragi aprovechó para observarle más atentamente. Rukawa se veía aún más delgado que en la televisión ("Es cierto que la televisión engorda", pensó), pero sus músculos seguían igual de definidos. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, y en la frente le brillaban gotas de sudor. Y aún así, se le veía tan elegante e… inalcanzable.

Iba a repetirle la pregunta pero Rukawa le interrumpió cambiando de tema.

- Qué tal te va todo?

- Eh?

- Qué como te va. La universidad, por ejemplo.

- Ah, pues muy bien… estoy en tercero ya.

- De… Ciencias del Deporte, no?

- Sí.

- Y te gusta?

- Mucho.

- Y supongo que estás en el equipo de básquet, no?

- Por supuesto, soy el alero titular. Y el año pasado ganamos el campeonato universitario.

- Me alegro.

Sakuragi estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que Rukawa se interesara por su vida. En teoría él le tendría que preguntar ahora por la suya, pero gracias a los periódicos, a la televisión, y a la 'rueda de prensa' que le habían hecho sus compañeros estaba ya bastante enterado. Aún así algo se le ocurrió.

- Has venido directamente del aeropuerto? – preguntó.

- Sí – contestó Rukawa.

- Y cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

- No lo sé, supongo que el domingo me iré.

- Y dónde te quedarás a dormir?

- Aquí mismo creo.

- Ah… Pero mañana irás a ver a tus padres, no?

- No.

- No? – se extrañó - Por qué no?

- Porque no.

- No te llevas bien con ellos?

- No mucho.

- Entiendo… Pero ahora que lo pienso, cuando te marchaste de Japón eras menor de edad… No te pusieron ninguna pega?

- No.

Sakuragi recordó de pronto la duda que tenía desde hacía dos años y decidió aclararla antes de que la fiesta terminara y aprovechando que estaban solos.

- Recuerdas lo último que hablamos? – preguntó mirándole fijamente.

- No – mintió Rukawa suponiendo a donde quería llegar el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, pues yo te la recordaré – dijo Sakuragi en tono firme.

Rukawa puso los ojos en blanco y bebió un trago de su combinado.

- Me preguntaste por qué ya no te odiaba, te lo expliqué y luego tú me dijiste que habría sido mejor para ti que no hubiera dejado de odiarte.

Rukawa se terminó su bebida. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta pero aquél era ya su cuarto combinado de la noche.

- No me acuerdo de eso… - murmuró.

Sakuragi no era un chico muy paciente y Rukawa por lo visto seguía siendo un especialista en hacerle perder los estribos. Le cogió de una muñeca y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. El vaso de plástico vacío cayó al suelo.

- No es verdad. Cuéntame por qué dijiste eso.

- Te he dicho que no me acuerdo.

- Me estás mintiendo.

- Y qué?

- Eh?

- Y qué si te estoy mintiendo?

- Maldito zorro…

Iba a continuar insultándole pero se dio cuenta de que Rukawa no parecía encontrarse muy bien. De hecho cuando le soltó la muñeca se tambaleó.

- Creo que has bebido demasiado… - advirtió preocupado.

Rukawa se apoyó de nuevo en la barandilla pero de pronto un fuerte mareo le invadió y se tambaleó de nuevo, esta vez hacia el pelirrojo, que le sujetó entre sus brazos dejando caer también su vaso al suelo.

"No por favor, esto no…", pensó el chico moreno al alzar el rostro y encontrarse cara a cara con Sakuragi.

Tenía frente a él esos ojos castaños que tanto temía, y peor aún, tenía su boca a escasos centímetros…

"Su boca…"

Y sin pensar nada más, acercó aún más su cara y apretó sus labios contra los suyos.

Sakuragi del susto le soltó y dio un paso atrás. Rukawa casi se cayó de nariz al suelo pero milagrosamente logró mantenerse en pie, y cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada asqueada del pelirrojo se sintió morir.

- P-pero que coño… - balbuceaba Sakuragi estupefacto.

"Mierda… mierda, mierda, mierda!"

En ese momento Mitsui también salió a la terraza.

- Ey chicos, que hacéis aquí, Kakuta nos está contando que… - se interrumpió al ver las caras de los dos rivales – Qué pasa?

Ninguno contestó. Rukawa se irguió del todo y entró de nuevo rápidamente en la sala de fiestas, casi llevándose por delante al chico de la cicatriz.

- Eh! – se quejó tras recibir el empujón.

Sakuragi se quedó unos segundos estático, pero finalmente reaccionó y entró también, seguido de Mitsui. Pero ya no localizó a Rukawa en el interior; en cambio distinguió muchos rostros confundidos.

- Qué ha pasado? Os habéis peleado? – le preguntó Ryota acercándose.

- No… dónde está?

- Se ha marchado como alma que lleva el diablo… y sin decir nada… Ayako ha salido tras él…

- Qué ha pasado Sakuragi? – preguntó Haruko.

El pelirrojo salió corriendo de la sala en lugar de contestar. Bajó las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro peldaños y cuando llegó a la planta baja salió a la calle y miró a ambos lados.

"Mierda!", pensó, "Si me hubiera quedado un poco más en la terraza habría visto hacia donde se ha marchado."

Al final se decidió a ir por la derecha y acertó, pues al girar una esquina se topó con Ayako.

- Ayako! Dónde se ha metido Rukawa?

- En un taxi…

- Qué?

- Ni siquiera he podido hablar con él, cuando le he alcanzado ya se había metido dentro y le ha dado la orden de arrancar.

- Joder!

- Qué ha sucedido en la terraza? No tenía buena cara, y tú tampoco…

- No lo sé… no ha pasado nada… estábamos hablando y de pronto se ha largado… - mintió Sakuragi.

Cómo iba a explicar que Rukawa le había besado?

xXx

Mientras en el taxi…

- A dónde, señor?

- Al aeropuerto de Narita.

- Ok… - "Vaya negocio", pensó el taxista - Por cierto, su cara me suena…

- …

Rukawa se bajó las gafas que había llevado como diadema durante toda la cena y se acomodó en el asiento. La cartera que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero le molestó y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado su bolsa de mano en la recepción; afortunadamente en ella sólo llevaba ropa y algunos enseres, pues el dinero y todos los documentos incluido el pasaporte los llevaba en la cartera. Así que su bolsa iba a quedarse donde estaba, porque en su puta vida iba a volver a Japón.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Antes de nada: Rukawa no es alcohólico. Lo digo porque supongo que he creado esa impresión, pero no, no es ese su problema superficial. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, por fin han salido ambos XD. No he explicado porqué Rukawa se decidió a ir, pero lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Las respuestas a reviews ya sabes que están en el profile.

Aclaraciones: el entrenador de los Knicks desde el mes de julio de este año 2005 es Larry Brown.

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	10. Secuelas de un beso

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 10. Secuelas de un beso**

"Rukawa me besó."

"Rukawa me besó."

"Rukawa me besó."

Muchas horas después Sakuragi seguía en shock por el beso de Rukawa. No entendía lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su roja cabeza.

Por qué le había besado?

Porque le gustaba?

El zorro era gay?

Normalmente sólo leía las noticias exclusivamente deportivas sobre Rukawa, pero alguna vez había visto en la televisión programas rosas donde le atribuían romances con un sinfín de modelos y actrices norteamericanas. Pero lo que había pasado en la fiesta le hacía pensar que, o no eran ciertos, o que él era el único hombre que le interesaba.

Y si era así… desde cuándo?

Desde el instituto?

Quizás lo único que había pasado era que Rukawa estaba borracho y no sabía lo que se hacía…

Por cierto él también había bebido bastante…

"Me va a estallar la cabeza…"

- Hanamichi…

Sakuragi levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos y vio que Yohei le miraba preocupado.

- No es sólo resaca lo que tienes…

- …

- No me lo vas a contar, verdad?

El pelirrojo negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- Esta vez… es demasiado complicado…

- Ok, lo entiendo – sonrió su amigo – Si cambias de idea, ya sabes.

- Lo sé.

- Dime, que vas a hacer esta noche? Te animas a salir con Ookusu y conmigo?

- Que va, estoy agotado. Esta noche no he dormido.

- Eso significa que la fiesta fue un éxito, no?

- Más o menos…

Sakuragi le contó brevemente como transcurrió la fiesta, omitiendo por supuesto la parte en que Rukawa le plantó un beso en la boca cuando estaban solos en la terraza, sólo le contó que habían estado hablando.

- Y Rukawa se fue corriendo?

- Sí…

- Así de repente?

- Sí…

"Ya…", pensó Yohei escéptico. Evidentemente la cara que traía su amigo esa tarde y el que Rukawa marchara del hotel de improviso y sin despedirse compartían el mismo motivo.

El móvil de Sakuragi comenzó a sonar y después de rebuscarlo en todos sus bolsillos lo sacó, el número era privado pero aún así descolgó.

- Diga?

- Hola Sakuragi, soy Ayako.

- Ayako? Dónde estás? No me ha salido tú número.

- Eh… estoy en una cabina. Dónde estás tú?

- En casa de Yohei. Qué pasa?

- No me acordaba de si te habías quedado a dormir en el hotel. Como Ryota y tú bebisteis…

- Volvimos con Akagi.

- Ah, ok…

- Por?

- Verás, es que me han llamado del hotel diciendo que uno de los asistentes a nuestra fiesta se dejó una bolsa en recepción. Tiene una etiqueta de estas que le ponen a las maletas en los aeropuertos, y como la dirección que sale es de Nueva York sólo puede ser de Rukawa.

- Rukawa se dejó la maleta? Claro, vino directamente desde el aeropuerto…

- Y como luego se marchó corriendo…

- Sí…

- Pues eso, te llamaba por si aún estabas allí y la recogías… aunque a saber cuando se la podremos devolver…

Sakuragi se quedó un momento pensativo. Le daba pereza volver al hotel, pero si la maleta tenía una etiqueta con la dirección del zorro, eso significaba que podría ponerse fácilmente en contacto con él… Aunque para que iba a hacerlo? Era Rukawa el que tendría que llamarle y darle una explicación… No, sabía que eso no sucedería, así que esos datos se los iba a quedar él por lo que pudiera pasar.

- No te preocupes, Ayako. El lunes me pasaré yo a recogerla.

- Seguro? Puedo ir yo si quieres.

- No, ya iré yo, tranquila.

- Ok, entonces llamaré avisando de que irás tú a por ella el lunes.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Sakuragi colgó y metió de nuevo el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos, después le explicó a Yohei lo que había pasado, dejando a su amigo aún más intrigado.

- Incluso se dejó la maleta?

- Sí…

- Hanamichi, no entiendo nada. Por qué Rukawa se marchó con tanta prisa después de hablar contigo en la terraza?

- Y yo que sé…

"Seguramente por mi reacción…", pensó apenado el pelirrojo, "Pero de que otra manera podría haber reaccionado? Me pilló completamente por sorpresa… Me siento mal… y lo peor de todo es que estoy seguro de que él se siente aún peor…"

Yohei, viendo que se había quedado en las nubes, cosa no muy habitual en él, se quedó callado preguntándose que demonios habría pasado en la terraza del New Otani entre su amigo y Rukawa para que la fría estrella del básquet saliera huyendo de la fiesta.

xXx

Era ya de noche cuando Rukawa llegó por fin a su casa. Al no haber reservado vuelo tuvo que esperar bastante en el aeropuerto de Narita. Llevaba más de 24 horas sin dormir, pero al menos al no haber tenido tiempo de adaptarse al horario de Japón no sufriría de jet-lag.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue abrir el mueble-bar y servirse un chupito de tequila. Luego se sentó en el sofá y miró su teléfono móvil, el cual se había dejado a propósito. Tal y como esperaba, tenía una docena de llamadas perdidas, todas de Jack. Seguramente se habría enterado de que había faltado al entrenamiento del viernes y querría saber exactamente porqué.

Se sentía tan mal… Darle un beso en los morros a ese idiota a la primera ocasión no era lo que había planeado… Aunque en realidad no había planeado nada. Lo único que quería era verle, aclarar lo que sentía… y ahora que lo había hecho tenía ganas de vomitar… o quizás era el alcohol que llevaba acumulado en su cuerpo…

Había negado la evidencia tanto tiempo que ahora que lo tenía tan claro se sentía un completo estúpido.

Era homosexual.

En el fondo siempre lo había sabido, pero como nunca se había fijado realmente en nadie, chico o chica, no había tenido necesidad de reconocerlo. Nunca hasta que conoció a Sakuragi.

Primero se fijó en él físicamente… como no hacerlo… ese idiota tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

Al principio pensó que hasta cierto punto no era preocupante que otro chico le atrajera, al fin y al cabo tenía sólo 15 años y a esa edad era normal tener dudas. Y afortunadamente el desprecio que le mostraba claramente Sakuragi delante de todos era más que suficiente para mantener a raya sus hormonas y pensar sólo en él como un mono estúpido, eso sí, con un cuerpazo, que lo único que quería era lucirse delante de una niña estúpida.

Pero eso sólo fue así durante el primer curso.

En segundo su relación con él cambió… y también lo hicieron sus sentimientos.

"Al llevarnos mejor me enamoré de ti… y me horroricé tanto que me lo he negado a mi mismo durante todos estos años…"

Bien. Ya lo había admitido. Estaba enamorado de un hombre. Un hombre que le había mirado con asco después de besarle y al que no se atrevería a volver a ver por el resto de su vida.

"Genial."

Miró la hora que era, se bebió el chupito de un trago y marcó el número de Joe. Necesitaba salir. Esa noche más que nunca.

- Diga?

- Hola Joe.

- Ey Kaede! Qué tal por el País del Sol Naciente?

- Estoy en casa.

- Eh? No volvías mañana?

- Al final no. Dime, donde vamos esta noche?

- Quieres salir? Pero has dormido algo, tío?

- No mucho… pero estoy bastante despejado…

- … - Joe comenzaba a notar algo extraño en la voz de su compañero de equipo - Kaede, has bebido?

- Un poco en el avión… y ahora me estoy tomando un chupito, quieres uno?

- Sería mejor que esta noche descansaras…

- No quiero descansar… si no quieres que te acompañe me lo dices y ya saldré por mi cuenta…

- Ni se te ocurra coger el coche, me oyes? Bueno, dentro de un rato te vengo a buscar…

- Está bien… dónde iremos hoy?

- A Brooklyn… Ah por cierto, Larry se tragó ayer que estabas enfermo, pero Elaine, que estaba por ahí haciendo no sé que ostias, me miró con cara de no creerme… Tenemos que ir con cuidado con ella, sobretodo tú…

- Sí, esa puta me la tiene jurada desde que no quise acostarme con ella después de la cena de navidad…

- Eso parece… En fin, nos vemos después.

- Hasta luego.

Una hora y tres chupitos más tarde Joe pasaba a buscarle, acompañado de su chófer y de su guardaespaldas. Lo del guardaespaldas era algo que podía entender, sobretodo después de sus pesadas charlas con Jack sobre el tema. Pero que Joe no quisiera conducir nunca él mismo su Mercedes, aunque no bebiera, era algo que no comprendía. Con lo que adoraba él conducir…

Abrió la puerta trasera del coche y entró y se sentó junto a Joe.

- Ey.

- Ey.

- No sé para que quieres salir si ya llevas la marcha encima, por lo que veo – se burló el pívot – Tantas ganas tienes de follar?

- …

- O tan horrible ha sido el viaje?

- No quiero hablar de ello.

- Ok, ok…

Joe era una persona muy irresponsable. Él mismo lo tenía muy claro. Pero eso no significaba que no se diera cuenta de las cosas, y en ese momento era evidente que Kaede no debería salir esa noche. Pero también sabía que si no se lo llevaba con él el chico japonés cumpliría su amenaza y saldría por su cuenta, y con el pedo que llevaba o le detendría la policía por conducir ebrio o directamente tendría un accidente.

Aunque después de lo que pasó esa noche, no supo que habría sido peor.

* * *

**N/A: **Olass… sé que os entraran ganas de matarme por dejarlo así, pero ya no puedo hacer nada XD sólo deciros como siempre que actualizaré rápido… Este capítulo en teoría debían ser dos para seguir con la fórmula de uno en Kanagawa y otro en Japón ahora que se han separado otra vez, pero me faltó la inspiración y quedaban muy cortos, así que lo he dejado así, y el título me sirve para ambos XD 

Besos

Khira

Respuestas a reviews en el perfil.


	11. Malas noticias

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 11. Malas noticias**

El calor le tenía despierto en la cama, con la cortina bajada y el ventilador en marcha. Era domingo por la mañana, y aunque el sábado no había salido todavía tenía cansancio acumulado del viernes. Miró el reloj y vio que eran sólo las nueve.

"Quizás debería levantarme ya…", pensó Sakuragi dando otra vuelta en la cama, "Total ya no volveré a dormirme…"

El timbre de la puerta le animó a ello.

"Quién coño será?"

Se levantó y se puso unos pantalones cortos de deporte que había llevado el día anterior, pues en verano siempre dormía en calzoncillos. Se detuvo un momento en medio de la habitación para estirarse y luego acudió a abrir. Era Ryota.

- Buenos días… - murmuró reprimiendo un bostezo – Qué haces aquí?

- Buenos días. Te acabas de levantar? – preguntó Ryota mientras pasaba al salón. Llevaba un periódico enrollado en la mano.

- Sí, no se nota…? – Sakuragi le siguió y se estiró otra vez.

- Entonces no has leído el periódico…

Inmediatamente dejó de hacer estiramientos y le miró serio.

- Qué sucede?

Ryota respiró hondo y le tendió el periódico deportivo que traía. El pelirrojo lo cogió y miró la portada. Nada más leer el titular principal palideció como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_**Kaede Rukawa ingresado por sobredosis de cocaína**_

"Q-qué?"

Tragó saliva y continuó leyendo.

_El jugador más joven de los New York Knicks, el japonés Kaede Rukawa, ingresó de urgencia esta madrugada en el hospital público de Coney Island de Brooklyn con una insuficiencia cardiaca aguda a causa de una sobredosis de cocaína. Afortunadamente y según fuentes del propio hospital, no se teme por su vida. Al parecer el jugador nipón, de 20 años, se encontraba en una fiesta organizada por un compañero de equipo, el afroamericano Joseph Perkins, cuando se desmayó y empezó a sufrir severas convulsiones que provocaron la alerta entre los asistentes y su inmediato traslado en ambulancia al hospital más cercano. _

_Por el momento ni el entrenador de los New York Knicks ni ningún representante legal del club se han prestado a hacer declaraciones sobre lo sucedido. La sanción a la que se enfrenta Rukawa es de seis meses a dos años de inhabilitación._

Pasó la página de un tirón, pero en el interior del periódico el resto de la noticia sólo hablaba sobre las diferentes razones que podían inducir al consumo de drogas dentro del deporte, como la alta competición deportiva, la exigencia del entorno, el temor al fracaso o el culto al éxito.

"Culto al éxito… gilipollas…"

Ryota observaba atónito como el rostro de Hanamichi pasaba de blanco a rojo en cuestión de segundos una vez que terminó de leer. El pelirrojo arrugó con rabia el periódico entero hasta formar una bola y después lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

- SERÁ IMBÉCIL! – gritó furioso.

- Cálmate Hanamichi… - pidió Ryota en vano.

- QUE ME CALME! PERO ES QUE TÚ NO LO HAS LEÍDO!

- Claro que lo he leído…

- JODER! – exclamó dándole una patada al sofá.

- Hanamichi… basta.

Sakuragi se calmó por fin. Colocó de nuevo el sofá en su sitio y se sentó en él con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara oculta entre las manos.

- Zorro estúpido… - musitó.

No lo entendía. No entendía nada de nada. Desde cuando Rukawa se metía esa mierda? Tendría que haber notado algo el viernes…

Sintió como Ryota se sentaba a su lado y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

- Qué hacemos? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Hacer? Nosotros? – repitió Sakuragi en tono irónico alzando el rostro – Rukawa ya es mayorcito, no? Que haga lo que quiera… por mí como si a la próxima se muere…

- Eso te gustaría?

Había reproche en las palabras de Ryota, y el pelirrojo se sintió mal por lo que había dicho. Por supuesto que no le daba lo mismo que Rukawa se muriera. Negó con la cabeza.

"Aunque se lo merece por gilipollas…"

Sakuragi se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón.

- Quién más lo sabe? – preguntó.

- Aparte de todo el país?

- Me refiero con quien más has hablado de esto…

- Con nadie. Pero que te apuestas a que a lo largo del día vamos a recibir muchas llamadas…

Efectivamente, apenas un par de horas después recibieron la primera, y a la vez la segunda mala noticia del día: el señor Anzai había sufrido otro infarto.

xXx

Un chico alto y moreno de pelos parados bajó a la calle en busca del periódico y algo para desayunar. Su sonrisa lucía más amplia que nunca; como su compañero de piso se había marchado ese fin de semana de vacaciones hasta el siguiente Ayako se podría quedar a dormir con él toda la semana, tal y como había hecho esa noche.

Primero paró en una pastelería y compró un paquete de magdalenas, pero no pudo esperar y lo abrió para comerse un par. Esa mañana al despertarse habían hecho el amor dos veces y estaba algo cansado y hambriento. Después compró el periódico y mientras volvía al piso lo abrió por la sección de deportes.

Y se atragantó con la magdalena.

- Ayako! – gritó nada más entrar por la puerta.

- Qué pasa? – respondió la chica saliendo del baño, donde intentaba peinarse los largos rizos.

- Mira esto.

Sendoh le tendió el periódico por la página que acababa de leer. Ayako lo cogió, y después de leer la horrible noticia, tuvo que sentarse en una silla.

- Dios mío…

Como un resorte se levantó y fue a buscar su teléfono móvil, que solía desconectar por la noche y esa mañana había olvidado encender de nuevo. Lo conectó y al momento recibió unos cuantos mensajes que le avisaban de las llamadas que había recibido: una de Sakuragi y tres de Ryota. Le dio al botón de rellamada.

- Ryota?

Inmediatamente Sendoh frunció el ceño. Pero no pudo hacer más que escuchar a su novia hablar por teléfono con su eterno y pesado enamorado.

- Sí… lo acabo de ver… Qué!... oh dios mío… voy para allá… sí… nos vemos allí… Adiós…

- Qué pasa? Aparte del chute de Rukawa, claro.

A Ayako no le gustó nada el tonito con el que Sendoh dijo ese comentario.

- El señor Anzai ha tenido otro infarto… - murmuró.

- Qué? Joder… lo siento. Pero está bien?

- Parece que sí… Akagi y Mitsui estaban con él y su mujer; por lo visto habían quedado los cuatro para comer pero esta mañana al leer el periódico…

- Quieres decir que ha sido por el disgusto?

- Eso parece…

Ayako se levantó y se fue a la habitación para cambiarse.

- Me voy a verle al hospital – dijo.

- Te acompaño.

- No.

- Eh? Por qué no?

- Pues… - Ayako dudó, sabía que lo que iba a decir provocaría una discusión – Porque Ryota y los demás ya están allí.

- Claro… y aún no les has contado que estás saliendo conmigo – masculló Sendoh visiblemente enfadado.

- No…

- Joder, Ayako… no podemos seguir así.

- Sólo quiero esperar un poco más.

- Un poco más? Llevamos tres meses saliendo en secreto!

- Está bien, está bien… - la chica de rizos comprendió que su novio tenía razón - Espera a que pase todo esto y se lo contaremos a todos, de acuerdo?

- Está bien…

- Te quiero, Akira…

- Yo también…

Ayako terminó de cambiarse y se despidió de Sendoh con un beso. Durante el trayecto en tren al hospital intentó recordar detalles del comportamiento de Rukawa en la fiesta que tuvieran que ver con lo que describía el periódico, pero no hubo manera. Le había notado extraño, sí, pero no como para pensar que tenía problemas de ese tipo.

"Jamás pensé que Rukawa haría una tontería como esta…", pensó desolada.

Cuando llegó al hospital en el que habían ingresado al señor Anzai se encontró en la sala de espera con más rostros desolados: Ryota, Akagi, Mitsui y Kogure. Sakuragi en cambio, temblaba de ira.

- Cómo está? – preguntó nada más acercarse a ellos.

- Está bien… - contestó Akagi – Pero aún no ha despertado.

- Está su mujer con él?

- Sí. Cuando despierte y nos confirme que todo está bien nos iremos y le dejaremos descansar. Ya volveremos mañana.

- Ok… Espero que Rukawa también esté bien…

- Ese idiota… - masculló Mitsui – Por su culpa estamos aquí…

- No digas eso, Mitsui… - dijo Kogure.

- Es la verdad…

Kogure no quería discutir. Entendía el enfado de Mitsui: el señor Anzai era como un padre para él y en esa ocasión habían estado realmente a punto de perderlo, pero eso no le daba derecho a darle la culpa a alguien que no estaba para defenderse y que además en ese momento también estaba hospitalizado.

De pronto Sakuragi se levantó con los puños apretados.

- Mitsui tiene razón – dijo con la voz temblorosa por la rabia. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- Ey! A dónde vas? – preguntó Ryota.

- A Nueva York – respondió deteniéndose.

- QUÉ! – exclamaron todos a la vez. Una enfermera que pasaba por ahí les indicó silencio.

- Me voy a Nueva York – repitió el pelirrojo girándose un momento – Traeré a Rukawa de vuelta y le dará una explicación al viejo. Y más le vale que sea convincente.

* * *

**N/A:** Aix, ya se descubrió medio pastel… ahora sí que me vais a rematar… ejem… Bueno, recordad lo del salto temporal: la historia se sitúa en este mismo año; y contaros que para ella me he inspirado más en el mundo del fútbol que en el del baloncesto, porque el primero lo conozco más (de hecho el baloncesto me empezó a interesar desde que vi Slam Dunk por primera vez, seguro que Inoue se pondría contento si se lo dijera XD, aunque si se enterara de lo que hago con sus personajes… uh… O.o…).

Aclaraciones: que iba a decir… ah si! Tanto el hotel New Otani como el Hospital de Coney Island existen, pero sus características son invención mía, no es cierto que el hotel tuviera una terraza en la segunda planta y en cuanto al hospital no sé si tendré que describir algo, pero si es así, también será inventado.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Los contestaré como siempre en el perfil. Ahora no se olviden de decirme que habíais pensado que le pasaba al zorrito!

Besos, y no hagáis vudú conmigo!

Khira


	12. Causa y consecuencia

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 12. Causa y consecuencia**

Kevin Miller, el jefe de urgencias del hospital público de Coney Island, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de personas. Llevaba más de diez años en el cargo y en ese tiempo las había visto de todos los colores. A Kevin Miller, que un afroamericano de dos metros de altura y unos cien kilos de peso le gritara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, le resbalaba, por muy jugador de la NBA que fuera. Pero los pacientes no tenían porqué aguantarlo también.

- Cálmese señor Perkins… - pidió por enésima vez.

- Que me calme? Como quiere que me calme? Que mierda de hospital es este!

- Un hospital público, señor…

- Eso ya lo sé!

- Entonces cual es el problema?

- Éste es el problema! – Joe le enseñó el periódico que le había traído Karen hacía unos minutos – Como se han atrevido a contarle esto a la prensa!

El doctor Miller cogió el periódico que le ofrecían y se subió un poco más las gafas. Después de leer la noticia que ocupaba la primera página se lo devolvió, igual de tranquilo.

- Es imposible saber si fue un miembro de este hospital el que ha filtrado la noticia.

- Y de que otro hospital iba a ser!

- Me refiero a que quizás quien ha hablado con la prensa fue uno de los asistentes a su fiesta…

- Imposible! Todos eran personas de confianza!

- Ya…

- Maldita sea! Por qué coño le trajeron a este hospital!

- Porque seguramente no habría llegado vivo a otro, señor Perkins… y ahora si me disculpa tengo que atender otros asuntos…

- No se atreva a dejarme con la palabra en la boca! – advirtió Joe.

- A mi no me amenace, señor, Perkins, o tendré que llamar a seguridad.

Esa amenaza sí fue efectiva para Joe, que dejó de gritar de inmediato. Sólo faltaba que le echaran del hospital para aumentar el escándalo. El doctor Miller se despidió con un gesto de Rukawa y de Karen y salió de la habitación.

- Estarás contento, no? – siseó tirándole el periódico a Rukawa a la cara – Nos la vamos a cargar por esto.

Rukawa cogió el periódico que había azotado contra su mejilla y lo dejó en la mesita que había al lado de su cama, en silencio. Joe tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado: por su culpa se habían metido los dos en un buen lío. Pero la que estaba aún más furiosa era Karen. Descubrir por un periódico que su hermano y su mejor amigo se metían coca los fines de semana y que el segundo había ingresado por intoxicación aguda esa madrugada no había sido muy agradable.

- Déjale en paz, quieres? – dijo la chica intentando con poco éxito calmar su ira – Tú le metiste en esto.

- Yo sólo le paso una raya! Y él anoche se metió tres! – exclamó Joe – Y por cierto, ya me estás contando de donde sacaste las otras dos! – añadió volteando de nuevo a ver a Rukawa.

Como Rukawa no contestó, Joe se acercó aún más a la cama y apoyó las palmas de las manos en ella, mirándole amenazante.

- Contesta – ordenó seco.

- Ian… - respondió Rukawa en voz muy baja y sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Qué? Desde cuando te la pasa?

- Desde hace un par de meses…

Joe abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa. Ian era un amigo suyo que le pasaba la coca, y él se la pasaba a Kaede. No sabía que Kaede tratara directamente con él, y mucho menos desde hacía ese tiempo. De pronto una terrible sospecha le asaltó.

- Te metes entre semana?

- Eh? – Rukawa palideció aún más de lo que estaba.

- Ya me has oído! Te he preguntado si te metes entre semana!

- A… a veces…

- JODER!

- Deja de gritar… - intervino Karen angustiada. El problema se había vuelto de repente mucho más grave de lo que era.

- Es que no hay quien te entienda, ostia! Dos años sin querer volver a Japón, de pronto te vas un día y te tengo que encubrir en el entrenamiento, y cuando vuelves te encuentro borracho, me chantajeas para venir conmigo a la fiesta, y una vez allí tratas con Ian a mis espaldas y te metes tres rayas de coca! Si querías suicidarte te hubieras tirado por la ventana! No tenías porqué involucrarme en esta mierda! – Joe había explotado.

- Cuándo fuiste a Japón? – preguntó la chica asombrada.

El chico afroamericano se deshizo de la mano con la que su hermana intentaba sujetarle del brazo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Afuera esperaba su guardaespaldas y con un gesto le indicó que le siguiera.

Aunque realmente estaba muy cabreado por todo lo que había pasado, y más por lo que seguro iba a pasar, no sólo era ese el motivo que lo tenía tan desquiciado. También estaba el miedo. Porque eso fue lo que sintió cuando vio a su mejor amigo desplomarse en el suelo, sangrando abundantemente por la nariz, y convulsionándose como un epiléptico. Aquella visión de Kaede inconsciente en medio de un círculo de personas que lo único que hicieron al principio fue contemplarlo anonadadas le había horrorizado, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que en el fondo era culpa suya. Primero porque fue él, tal y como había dicho Karen, el que metió a Kaede en este rollo, y segundo porque en la fiesta vio perfectamente como se metía otra raya después de la primera y en teoría única que se habían tomado juntos y ni se acercó ni hizo nada para evitarlo.

Y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que Kaede ya tenía edad suficiente como para cuidarse, su conciencia respondía que él tenía 25 y que por tanto tendría que haber estado más pendiente del chico.

Al llegar a la planta baja y ver la cantidad de periodistas que aguardaban en la entrada principal, decidieron buscar otra salida…

En la habitación, Karen intentaba consolar a Rukawa, que parecía a punto de llorar.

- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará…

Rukawa se llevó una mano a la cara mientras intentaba calmarse.

- Kaede… tienes un problema, lo sabes verdad?

- …

- Y no me refiero al revuelo que va a causar esto, ni a la sanción que te impondrán la NBA y el club.

Rukawa se incorporó un poco y cogió un vaso de agua de la mesita, pero tenía la garganta tan seca que apenas pudo beber unos cuantos sorbos. No tenía ganas de hablar de su problema, y por supuesto que sabía que lo tenía. Y ahora se le había sumado otro: todo el mundo se había enterado.

- Ha llamado Jack? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- Sí… llamó hace una hora, pero aún estabas inconsciente…

- Qué dijo…?

- No mucho…Preguntó si era cierto que estabas fuera de peligro, y al decirle que sí se despidió y colgó…

- Karen…

- Dime.

- Déjame solo, por favor…

- Estás seguro?

- Sí.

- Muy bien, como quieras. Iré a ver donde se ha metido mi hermano.

Karen se acercó para apartarle suavemente un par de cabellos de la frente y darle un beso, y después salió de la habitación tal y como le había pedido. Entonces Rukawa no pudo aguantarse más y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Sólo había tres personas en su vida a las que creía importar al menos un poco. Una de ellas se había marchado furiosa de su habitación minutos antes, seguramente para no volver, otra ni siquiera había ido a verle y lo más probable dimitiría como su representante, y a la tercera la había echado él mismo.

En el fondo quería creer que ni Joe ni Karen le dejarían solo, pero en cambio Jack… Jack debía estar tan decepcionado que nunca más querría volver a saber nada de él.

Y él no merecía más.

"Dios… que he hecho…"

Pero la pregunta era más bien porqué lo había hecho. Aunque iba bebido, era consciente de ello y por eso precisamente más razón había para no tomar nada más esa noche y menos esa cantidad de cocaína, que sumada al alcohol le podría haber matado.

Y la verdad era… que en ese momento pensó que era lo mejor…

xXx

- Kaede… Kaede despierta…

Rukawa abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Karen inclinada sobre él, zarandeándole muy suavemente.

- Karen… qué hora es?

- Las cuatro de la tarde… tienes que comer algo.

- No tengo hambre… Y Joe?

- Se ha ido a casa a descansar… no durmió en toda la noche. Y necesita reponer energía para enfrentarse a la bruja de Linda – bromeó.

El chico de ojos azules sonrió levemente. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos en la habitación.

- Jack…

- Hola Kaede.

Jack no parecía enfadado. Y tampoco preocupado. Estaba… indiferente. Y eso era peor. Esta vez Karen no esperó a que la echaran y salió de la habitación dejando a representante y cliente solos.

Pero Karen sabía que Kaede veía a Jack como mucho más que un representante.

"Espero que no sea muy duro con él", pensó, "Aunque quizás eso es lo que necesita…"

Cuando la chica hubo salido, Rukawa respiró hondo e intentó sostener la mirada de Jack.

- Jack… Jack, lo siento… lo siento… - en ese momento no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

- No sirve de nada que lo sientas – murmuró el hombre con calma – Eso no va a arreglarlo.

- Jack…

- Desde cuando?

- …

- Desde cuando, Kaede?

- Desde abril…

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios de Jack, quien se quedó callado unos minutos mirando por la ventana. Se sentía avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta antes del problema de Kaede. Ahora tendría que hablar con sus padres y temblaba sólo de pensar en su reacción. Pero cualquier cosa que le dijeran sería con razón, ellos habían confiado en él para llevarse a su hijo a Estados Unidos y el chico había terminado convertido en un cocainómano.

- Qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó Rukawa angustiado por ese silencio.

- El club pedirá un contraanálisis, pero yo de ti lo admitiría y me saltaría ese paso – murmuró Jack - Luego tendrás que comparecer ante el tribunal de disciplina de la NBA y te inhabilitarán, como mínimo durante seis meses…

- Entiendo… - musitó - Y qué pasará con Joe?

- Aunque no se demuestre que él también consumiera, organizó la fiesta… el club le impondrá seguramente una multa económica por el escándalo y punto…

- Y a mí…?

- He hablado con el entrenador Brown, con Elaine y con Peterson, el director deportivo… - Jack respiró hondo - Lo más probable es que te expulsen…

* * *

**N/A: **Holaaa! Pues aquí estoy con otro capítulo. Para seguir la costumbre de los primeros capítulos este tocaba centrarse en Rukawa, así que para el 'reencuentro 2' habrá que esperarse al siguiente… pero no os preocupéis que no tardaré en subirlo.

Las respuestas a reviews estan en el perfil.

Muchos besos!

Khira


	13. Revelaciones y mentiras

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 13. Revelaciones y mentiras**

Los chicos convencieron a Sakuragi de que esperara un par de días si de verdad quería ir a Nueva York para que al menos Rukawa ya hubiera salido del hospital. El pelirrojo fue a buscar su maleta al hotel el lunes como había previsto, y al día siguiente ya viajaba rumbo a la Gran Manzana.

Como su padrastro le pagaba el piso y las facturas y su madre se encargaba de que no le faltara comida Hanamichi no tenía necesidad de trabajar con regularidad, pero gracias a unos cuantos trabajillos temporales que había realizado a lo largo del año tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarse el billete de ida y vuelta. No se molestó en buscar un hotel porque su intención no era quedarse ni una noche: en cuanto diera con el zorro lo agarraría y lo traería de vuelta, a la fuerza si era necesario.

Durante esos tres días que tardó en marchar de Japón aparecieron muchas más noticias en los periódicos y en la televisión, y ninguna de ellas era esperanzadora. Unas decían que el jugador de los Knicks era consumidor habitual de cocaína desde hacía un año, otras decían que había intentado suicidarse, y esa mañana había escuchado por la radio un rumor de que el club ya había tomado medidas y que lo habían echado.

La imagen que más había conmocionado a Sakuragi fue la de Rukawa saliendo del hospital de Coney Island rodeado de unos cinco agentes de seguridad para ayudarle a atravesar la avalancha de periodistas que esperaban en todas las salidas del edificio, con sus inseparables gafas de sol, blanco como el papel pero con la cabeza bien alta, como si nada de lo que estaba pasando le importara.

xXx

Eran casi las seis de la tarde en Nueva York cuando el taxi en el que iba Sakuragi se detuvo delante de una bonita casa de dos pisos. El taxista comprobó por última vez la dirección que le había pasado ese friki oriental pelirrojo en una etiqueta de aeropuerto y le indicó con un gesto que allí era. Sakuragi no es que no entendiera o hablara el inglés pero cuando estaba nervioso no le salían las palabras y en ese momento lo estaba bastante.

Bajó del taxi después de pagar y se dirigió a la entrada de la elegante vivienda. En realidad todas las casas de ese barrio residencial eran muy elegantes: le recordaban a los barrios pijos de las típicas películas americanas de adolescentes.

Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y tocó el timbre. Mientras esperaba intentaba imaginar la cara que pondría Rukawa al verle ahí, pero no fue el zorro quien abrió la puerta, sino una chica hispana bajita y regordeta.

- Qué desea? – preguntó amablemente en inglés.

- Yo… quiero hablar con Kaede Rukawa – balbuceó en el mismo idioma - Vive aquí, no?

Sus instrucciones eran que si alguien que no conocía llegaba a la casa preguntando por él, que le dijera que se había equivocado de dirección, pues seguramente sería un periodista o un fan con muchos contactos o recursos. Y Rosa intuía que ese japonés que tenía enfrente no era ninguna de las dos cosas, pero aún así no podía desobedecer a su señor.

- Lo siento, se ha equivocado – replicó.

- Ah si? Yo no lo creo.

Y apartando a la chica de un pequeño empujón entró al interior de la casa.

- Qué hace, señor! No puede entrar! – gritaba Rosa persiguiéndole.

Sakuragi estaba ya en el salón cuando apareció Rukawa bajando por las escaleras que conducían a la planta piso.

- Qué son esos grit… - al ver en medio de su salón a Hanamichi Sakuragi se interrumpió y se detuvo en seco.

El pelirrojo contempló preocupado a Rukawa mientras él le miraba como si fuera una alucinación. El zorro se veía extremadamente pálido y delgado, iba vestido con unos simples pantalones grises de chándal y una camiseta negra, y aún así, seguía teniendo ese aura de elegancia que le había notado en la fiesta. Era curioso que a pesar de su evidente mal momento, le siguiera pareciendo… inalcanzable.

- Hola zorro… - musitó Sakuragi.

- No puede estar aquí! – continuaba gritando Rosa jalándole de un brazo – Lo siento señor, no he podido evitar que entrara…!

Rukawa reaccionó por fin y terminó de bajar las escaleras.

- Déjalo, Rosa… es un… conocido.

A Hanamichi le dolió que le clasificara como un simple conocido, pero qué esperaba? Era cierto que nunca llegaron a ser amigos del todo. Los amigos se lo cuentan todo… y la conversación más larga que tuvieron ellos dos en el instituto fue cuando discutieron la estrategia para vencer al Meihou.

- Ah… está bien… - murmuró Rosa.

- Rosa, ya son casi las seis, puedes irte – dijo Rukawa mirando su reloj.

- De acuerdo… gracias señor.

Rosa pensó que lo mejor ese día era cambiarse en su casa y se apresuró a dejar esos dos chicos solos.

En cuanto se oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse, Sakuragi abrió la boca para empezar a hablar, pero la inesperada sonrisa de Rukawa le dejó sin palabras.

- Qué haces aquí, idiota? – preguntó el moreno. Al fijarse en lo que llevaba el pelirrojo en la mano añadió divertido – Has venido de tan lejos sólo para devolverme mi bolsa?

Sakuragi miró un momento la maleta y después la dejó encima de la mesa que tenía al lado.

- No, no he venido por eso. Aunque gracias a ella supe tu dirección.

- Entonces? Me echabas de menos?

- Tú sabes a lo que he venido – dijo el pelirrojo un poco aturdido por la actitud del zorro.

- No, no lo sé. A terminar lo que empezamos?

- De qué hablas?

- No te hagas el tonto – Rukawa se acercó un poco más a él sin perder la sonrisa – Te gustó el beso, verdad?

- Qué…?

- Te gustó… y has venido a que te folle…

El pelirrojo alucinaba mientras veía como el zorro continuaba caminando hacia él hasta quedar uno enfrente del otro, pero cuando Rukawa acercó su rostro, supuso que para besarle de nuevo, reaccionó y después de darle un empujón hacia atrás con ambas manos le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

Rukawa se quedó inmóvil un segundo aún con la cara girada, y Sakuragi, aunque su segundo impulso fue gritarle que se dejara de gilipolleces, se arrepintió de haberle pegado. No quería empezar una pelea… al menos no tan pronto.

- Mira Rukawa… - empezó más tranquilo – Lo siento…

Rukawa giró la cara de nuevo, y para su sorpresa, rió suavemente.

- No sabía que te iba el sado… pero podemos probar…

"Pero qué demonios…?", se preguntó Sakuragi furioso.

Entonces un gesto de Rukawa pasándose la mano bajo la nariz como si estuviera resfriado, le dio la clave y Sakuragi comprendió lo que pasaba: Rukawa estaba colocado. No hacía ni cuatro días desde que ingresara en un hospital con sobredosis y ya había vuelto a drogarse…

- Joder Rukawa…

- Qué pasa, idiota?

- QUÉ COÑO TE PASA A TI! – explotó agitando los brazos – POR QUÉ TE METES ESA MIERDA?

Rukawa parpadeó y luego volvió a sonreír.

- Quieres un poco?

- GILIPOLLAS!

Sakuragi alzó su puño y lo estrelló en el ojo derecho del moreno, quien se tambaleó hacia atrás pero logró mantenerse de pie. El pelirrojo le cogió de la camiseta y le obligó a mirarle a la cara.

- El viejo ha sufrido otro infarto! – gritó mientras le zarandeaba.

- Eh?

- El señor Anzai! El señor Anzai ha sufrido otro infarto… por tu culpa!

Por un momento los ojos de Rukawa parecieron recobrar la serenidad que los caracterizaba, pero sólo fue eso: un segundo.

- Y? – preguntó como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Después de eso Sakuragi le propinó un fuerte cabezazo en la frente y lo dejó caer al suelo, donde Rukawa permaneció sin moverse. El pelirrojo, ya más calmado después de haber usado su técnica de lucha favorita, se agachó junto a él y comprobó algo preocupado que lo había dejado inconsciente.

"Mejor así…", se dijo a sí mismo, "Al menos que se le pase la tontería…"

Sakuragi pensó que hacer durante la 'siesta' de Rukawa, y decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle las maletas. Encontró una más grande que la bolsa que le había llevado de vuelta en el armario de su habitación y la llenó con la ropa que él consideró adecuada. Entró en el baño para recoger su cepillo de dientes y otros enseres y se encontró una desagradable sorpresa al abrir un cajón bajo la encimera del lavabo: dos bolsitas con polvo blanco en su interior que supuso no era bicarbonato. Tras un solo momento de duda, las abrió y las vació en el wáter.

xXx

Al principio no supo donde estaba, pues estaba demasiado duro para ser su cama… Con una mano se acarició la frente y palpó el doloroso chichón que estaba surgiendo en ella. Por fin reconoció la lámpara que había sobre él y se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido en medio del salón de su casa. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y entonces vio a Sakuragi también sentado en una silla junto a él, observándole.

- Idiota… - murmuró sobándose la frente de nuevo.

- No soy yo el idiota que esnifa cocaína, Rukawa – replicó Sakuragi tranquilamente.

El aludido se levantó en silencio y se dirigió al sofá, donde se dejó caer como si estuviera exhausto.

- Es cierto que el entrenador Anzai ha sufrido otro infarto? – preguntó secamente sin mirarle.

- Sí.

- Y como está?

- Está vivo.

- …

La preocupación de Sakuragi por el zorro aumentaba cada vez más mientras le observaba. Ya no sólo era físicamente, psíquicamente también se le notaba muy desmejorado… Sus ojos estaban apagados, sin brillo, sin vida. Pensó que quizás se debía al bajón…

- A qué has venido? – preguntó el moreno casi en un suspiro.

- A llevarte de vuelta a Japón – contestó Sakuragi.

El chico de ojos azules le miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo. Y entonces se fijó que el pelirrojo tenía al lado su maleta grande, y parecía muy llena.

- Ni hablar.

- Por supuesto que vamos a hablar – dijo el pelirrojo con severidad. Se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a él – Pero más adelante. De momento te vienes conmigo a Japón, a pedirle disculpas al viejo y a decirle que fue un error aislado… aunque no lo fuera…

- He dicho que no – Rukawa se inclinó hacia delante y escondió la cara entre las manos.

- Por qué no? Si de todas maneras no vas a poder jugar a baloncesto como mínimo en seis meses… tómatelo como unas vacaciones…

- No tengo nada en Japón.

- Tienes a tus padres…

- Mis padres me odian…

- Eh? Por qué dices eso?

- …

Sakuragi no quiso insistir pero decidió que algún día averiguaría de qué iba aquello.

- Bueno pues… me tienes a mí… - murmuró, y sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía apartó las manos de Rukawa de su cara y las mantuvo cogidas – Podríamos ser amigos de una vez…

Después de mirarle un momento a los ojos, Rukawa soltó sus manos de las de Sakuragi, y ese simple gesto provocó en el pelirrojo la horrible sensación de que lo estaba perdiendo para siempre.

- Tú sabes que yo no te quiero sólo como amigo… - musitó con la mirada perdida en algún rincón de la habitación – Estoy enamorado de ti…

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. Rukawa por fin había dejado sus sentimientos al descubierto, sentimientos que Hanamichi no correspondía.

"Qué puedo hacer?", se preguntó desesperado, "Qué puedo hacer para convencerle? No puede quedarse aquí… aquí lo tiene demasiado fácil para conseguir droga…"

Y de pronto se le ocurrió. Sería la mayor mentira que habría dicho en su vida, y cuando Rukawa lo descubriera las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. Pero en ese momento no se le ocurría otra manera.

- Rukawa… yo también… yo también siento algo por ti…

Decir que Rukawa se sorprendió al escucharle seria quedarse muy corta.

- C-cómo…? – balbuceó a duras penas.

- Pues que… - el pelirrojo se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar palabras que sonaran convincentes – Que yo también… a mi también me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos…

- P-pero si tú… cuando te besé…

- Me pilló por sorpresa, eso es todo… nunca he estado con un hombre…

- Pero tú nunca… Tú me odiabas…

- De eso hace ya mucho tiempo… Y estos dos años… estos dos años te he echado muchísimo de menos… y me he dado cuenta… de que tú me gustas… - era asombrosa la facilidad con que le estaba mintiendo. Y eso que siempre se le había dado mal mentir.

Rukawa no se lo podía creer. Pero _necesitaba_ creer. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y tímidamente intentó unir de nuevo sus bocas, pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió colocando suavemente un dedo en los pálidos labios del zorro.

- Qué…?

Su plan empezaba en ese momento.

- Primero cúrate.

- Eh?

- Regresa conmigo. Quédate en mi casa todo el tiempo que necesites. Y cuando me demuestres que has superado todo esto, entonces… entonces lo intentamos.

Los ojos azules estaban clavados en los castaños. Parecieron dudar por un momento, pero finalmente Rukawa los cerró y asintió.

xXx

- En serio? Está en tu casa? – Ryota no se podía creer que Hanamichi lo hubiera conseguido.

- Sí. Está durmiendo, para variar… - dijo Sakuragi.

- Cómo le has convencido?

- Ehm… soy un genio, recuerdas…– Ryota se pegó aún más el teléfono a la oreja, pues Hanamichi estaba hablando muy flojito.

- Y… es cierto que le han rescindido el contrato?

- Sí…

- Vaya… Bueno y que vas a hacer?

- Eh?

- Con Rukawa, qué vas a hacer?

- Pues… de momento no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que se le pase el mono… Iremos a ver al viejo cuando esté mejor… Es una suerte que todavía falte más de una semana para que empiecen las clases aunque igualmente yo…

- Pero qué dices, Hanamichi? – le interrumpió su amigo – Tiene que ir a hablar con un médico! Necesitará un tratamiento!

- Ya se lo he propuesto y no quiere… y de eso sí que no ha habido manera de convencerle…

- Hanamichi… ten cuidado… una persona cocainómana con síndrome de abstinencia puede ser muy peligrosa…

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Por fin el esperado 'reencuentro 2' XD Espero que les haya gustado y cumplido expectativas. Este capítulo por supuestísimo está dedicado a Ran por su cumpleaños. Felicidades wapísima!

Besos

Khira


	14. Intermedio

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 14. Intermedio**

- Cómo le habrá convencido? – se preguntó Akagi en voz alta por tercera vez.

- Ni idea – dijo Ryota – De verdad que no me lo dijo.

- Y está en su casa? – inquirió Haruko.

- Sí. Pero recordad que nada de visitarlos, ni siquiera llamarlos. Hanamichi ya nos avisará cuando esté mejor.

- Me parece bien – intervino Mitsui – No creo que en estos momentos Rukawa tenga muchas ganas de ver a nadie.

- Y no es extraño que al único que quiera ver sea a Sakuragi? – el pívot seguía sin creérselo.

- Según me contó Kuwata en la fiesta del viernes, esos dos ya se llevaban bastante bien en tercero… - dijo Kogure.

- Sí, es cierto – afirmó Haruko.

- Aún así…

Se hizo un momento de silencio, en el que todos se preguntaban que podría haber inducido a Rukawa a aceptar la ayuda de su ex-rival.

- Todavía me cuesta creer que estemos hablando de nuestro Rukawa – murmuró Akagi finalmente.

- A mi también… – dijo Kogure apenado – No me esperaba esto de él…

- Yo sí… – dijo Mitsui más para sí mismo que para que los demás le oyeran. Sus amigos le miraron sorprendidos.

- Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Ryota.

El jugador de los Tokyo Apache se revolvió incómodo en su silla, mientras pensaba como explicarse.

- Me refiero a que Rukawa tenía apenas dieciocho años cuando se fue de Japón; ni siquiera era mayor de edad… Y de pronto se encontró en Estados Unidos, sin sus padres, fichando por un equipo bastante conocido de la NBA, con un contrato millonario y saltando a la fama mundial…

- Quieres decir… que el éxito le llegó demasiado pronto y que no lo supo asimilar?

- Sí, eso creo. En mi opinión no supo estar a la altura.

Ryota asintió, pero Kogure no estaba de acuerdo con él.

- Pero tanto como para caer en drogas…

- Se te ocurre algo mejor? – preguntó el especialista en triples.

- Quizás es cierto que fue un hecho aislado, o quizás… no sé…

La conversación se interrumpió cuando llegó el camarero a repartir las bebidas que habían pedido.

- Y Ayako? – preguntó Akagi cuando el camarero se hubo marchado – No va a venir?

Todos miraron instintivamente a Ryota, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no sé nada – dijo.

- No la avisaste de que habíamos quedado aquí para tomar algo?

- Claro que la avisé – repuso el chico del pendiente, molesto – Le mandé un mensaje.

- Quizás no lo ha recibido…

- Mirad, por ahí viene – dijo Haruko de pronto – Anda, pero ese no es…?

Ryota miró hacia donde señalaba Haruko, y al ver la escena se quedó de piedra; a su lado se escucharon otras tres exclamaciones de asombro.

En el otro lado de la calle, esperando para cruzar para llegar a la terraza del bar donde se encontraban ellos cinco, estaban Ayako y Sendoh cogidos de la mano.

- No puede ser… - murmuró Akagi.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…", era lo único que se repetía en la cabeza del chico más bajo.

- Está saliendo con Sendoh! – exclamó Mitsui.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…"

Ayako y Sendoh cruzaron finalmente la calle y llegaron hasta ellos. Sendoh estaba sonriendo como siempre, pero a Ayako se la veía nerviosa.

- Hola chicos – saludó – Perdonadnos por haber llegado tarde.

- Hola a todos – saludó Sendoh.

Sólo Haruko respondió el saludo. Los demás estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

- Bueno, supongo que ya conocéis a Akira… - Ayako esquivó la mirada de Ryota – Estamos saliendo…

Apenas lo dijo Ryota se levantó y salió corriendo.

- Ryota! – exclamó Ayako al verle marchar.

- Ryota! – los demás también se levantaron.

Pero el chico bajito no se detuvo, y todos lo vieron desaparecer calle abajo. Ayako se llevó la mano al pecho, desolada. Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo.

- Ya te vale, Ayako – dijo Mitsui al fin mirándola con cara de pocos amigos – Deberías haber hablado antes con él, y no soltar la noticia así como si nada.

- Y eso por qué? – preguntó Sendoh mirándole a él del mismo modo.

- No estaba hablando contigo – replicó desdeñoso.

- Se te ha subido la fama a la cabeza, eh Mitsui?

- A qué viene eso, imbécil?

Sendoh dio un paso hacia Mitsui, pero Ayako le detuvo.

- Basta los dos! – gritó – Mitsui tiene razón. Debería haber hablado antes con él. Voy a buscarle.

- Qué? – exclamó su novio.

- Que voy a buscarle. Nos vemos más tarde.

Sendoh no tuvo ni tiempo de replicar de nuevo; Ayako le soltó la mano y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que lo había hecho Ryota.

Después de ver como Ayako también se alejaba, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure y Haruko se quedaron mirando a Sendoh. Éste dio un bufido y dio media vuelta para irse.

xXx

Sentado en el banco de un parque, Ryota se preguntaba cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta antes de quien era el novio misterioso de Ayako. Los había visto juntos miles de veces, mirarse entre ellos, tutearse, incluso se había puesto celoso, pero aún así no había caído en lo evidente.

"Y ahora qué?", se preguntó. Todos estos años desde que la conoció había mantenido la esperanza mientras Ayako seguía soltera, pensando que ella también lo esperaba a él, a que madurase, por ejemplo. Pero todo habían sido falsas ilusiones. Ayako nunca le amaría.

Sentía su cara mojada y el corazón hecho trizas. Nunca antes había experimentado tal dolor, era como si el pecho le fuera a estallar de un momento a otro. Le costaba incluso respirar.

- Ryota…

Dio un respingo al escuchar esa conocida y adorada voz detrás suyo.

- Ayako… - murmuró volteando para verla.

Ayako rodeó el banco y se sentó junto a él. Ryota no se sentía con fuerzas para escapar de nuevo.

Era tan hermosa…

- Lo siento mucho, Ryota… Debería habértelo contado antes… - musitó la chica.

- Desde cuándo salís? – preguntó con voz ronca.

- Desde principios de junio…

- …

- Ryota, yo…

- Le quieres? – interrumpió.

La chica respiró hondo y le cogió suavemente de la mano.

- Sí… Le quiero.

- Y él a ti?

- También…

- Entonces me alegro mucho por ti – dijo Ryota levantándose.

Pero Ayako no le soltó la mano y se levantó también.

- Ryota escúchame… de verdad que lo siento…

- Qué es lo que sientes, Ayako?

Ryota la miró a los ojos y se sorprendió al verlos húmedos.

- Siento mucho no haberme enamorado de ti… - sollozó.

- Cómo…? – preguntó el chico desconcertado.

- Sé que me quieres. Y dudo que en toda mi vida alguien me quiera tanto como me quieres tú. Y si yo te correspondiera sé que sería la mujer más feliz de este planeta… Pero no es así… Y lo siento tanto…

Ayako se echó a llorar a lágrima viva. Ryota, todavía desconcertado por sus palabras, la abrazó.

- No llores…

- No me odies, por favor…

- Cómo podría odiarte, tonta? Lo importante es que seas feliz…

- Seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad? – preguntó temerosa.

- Para siempre… - la tranquilizó.

La chica de rizos se separó y le cogió la cara con ambas manos.

- Aunque no del mismo modo, yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes verdad?

Ryota sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo.

- Lo sé.

Estuvieron abrazados por un buen rato. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Ryota se sentía con nuevas fuerzas. Quizás deberían haber hablado antes. Quizás debería haber renunciado antes a ella. Quizás aún estaba a tiempo de encontrar al verdadero amor de su vida.

- Prométeme una cosa, Ayako – dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Lo que tú quieras.

- Que si Sendoh alguna vez te hace daño, me lo contarás y me darás permiso para partirle la cara.

Ayako soltó la risa.

- Está bien…

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Con este capítulo llegamos a la mitad del fic; y perdón por haberlo hecho tan cortito, digamos es una especie de 'pausa', de ahí el título… La segunda parte se centrará mucho en Hanamichi y en Kaede, ya veremos como les va…

Muchos besos a todas y gracias por los reviews, están contestados a continuación:

**Elena:** pues sí, a ver si deja de ser un do'aho y se da cuenta de por qué fue…

**Kaehana9:** caray, veo que sabes perfectamente a que se refería Ryota…

**Vanne:** pero solo de momento… porque como ya dije al principio será un HanaRu o un RuHana… aunque quizás solo sea sexo… XD

**Celine:** esperemos que sí, porque sino el zorrito lo pasará muy mal… pero ya sabeis que eso me encanta…

**Balucita:** me alegro de que no te haya decepcionado, la verdad era un capítulo muy importante para el desarrollo del fic y me costó bastante.

**Inuyashaluchi:** gracias! y también gracias por el fotolog, ahora ya te conozco un poco más ;)

**Haima:** Kaede lo tendrá difícil para comportarse, pero a mi entender, aunque quisiera no podría, y Hanamichi va a tener que aguantarle mucho… pero que mucho…

**Haruko Sakuragi:** irte? A donde te vas? No me asustes! XD Espero te guste el desenlace, y aunque ya lo tengo pensado, los finales se me dan muy mal… pero todavía queda para planearlo.

**Astrea:** te acercas bastante a la situación que claramente se va dar… A qué te refieres con que si he pensado sobre la marcha si será un HanaRu o un RuHana me ha quedado bien? Es que hoy estoy muy espesa…

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

Khira


	15. Encerrados

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 15. Encerrados**

El local donde Joe decidió celebrar su cuarta fiesta privada en tres semanas era un ático de casi 200 metros cuadrados, rodeado por una gran terraza desde donde se veía perfectamente el puente de Brooklyn. La principal sala del ático estaba completamente llena de gente, la mayoría bailando al son que el Dj que había contratado su compañero de equipo apenas tres horas antes estaba marcando.

Sentado en uno de los sofás, se inclinó sobre la mesita baja que tenía enfrente y aspiró fuertemente por la nariz hasta que la línea blanca que había sobre ella desapareció.

- Y si nos vamos…? – le preguntó Anne mientras le lamía la oreja.

- Más tarde – murmuró mientras retiraba los restos sobre la mesa de lo que había sido su tercera raya de la noche – No son ni la una.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Joe al otro lado de la sala, junto a la terraza. Rukawa supuso que se estaría preguntando de donde había sacado la coca, pero el chico afroamericano no cambió su expresión indiferente y luego se giró para continuar hablando con una espectacular morena con la que seguramente pasaría el resto de la noche. A unos metros de él, la respuesta, Ian, hablando con la que parecía su hermana gemela. Ni rastro de Rachel. Una pena, pues tenía ganas de encontrársela de nuevo. Extrañamente, la chica le cayó bien.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano derecha por la sudada frente. Desde hacía minutos que se encontraba fatal, se sentía intranquilo y afiebrado, y la raya no le subía.

Notó los dedos suaves de Anne abrirse paso bajo su camisa y los apartó bruscamente.

- Te he dicho que te esperes – dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá.

- Dónde vas? – preguntó la chica temerosa de haber perdido la oportunidad de irse a la cama con el jugador de los Knicks.

- Al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Mientras buscaba los baños entre la multitud se topó con Carlos, un amigo de Joe que hacía tiempo no acudía a una de sus fiestas. Si mal no recordaba, era el jefe de ventas de una marca de ropa deportiva.

- Ey Kaede! Cuanto tiempo.

- Ey Carlos – saludó sin ganas.

- He visto que estás con Anne Morrison, la modelo de Gap. Chico, de verdad que no sé como lo haces para tenerlas todas a tus pies.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Al mirar tras el chico hispano localizó la puerta del aseo.

- Oye, te encuentras…?

- Luego te veo – le interrumpió pasando por su lado.

Abrió la puerta y entró, y apenas había dado dos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco al encontrarse una desagradable sorpresa.

Aterrorizado, caminó hacia atrás hasta pegar su espalda a la pared junto a la puerta, y lentamente se dejó caer resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mirando a una niña, de no más de dos años de edad, que estaba de pie en medio del baño. La reconoció de inmediato.

- No eres real… - susurró con la voz agudizada por el miedo – No eres real… no puedes serlo…

La niña no dijo nada, sólo continuó mirándole con sus fríos ojos azules.

- Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó lívido - Por qué…?

En ese momento la niña dio un paso hacia él. El pánico se apoderó ya completamente de todo su ser, se levantó y salió corriendo del baño. Chocó contra alguien y a punto estuvo de caer de espaldas al suelo si unos brazos no lo hubieran sujetado.

- Kaede, qué te pasa? – preguntó Carlos preocupado al ver su rostro desencajado.

- Es ella… - balbuceó – Es ella… está en el baño…

- Ella? Quién?

No contestó, se soltó de Carlos y caminó algo tambaleante hacia el centro de la sala, apartando cuerpos a empujones. Carlos se apresuró a seguirle.

- Kaede! Qué sucede? Te encuentras mal? – insistió.

Rukawa miró a su alrededor buscando a Joe, pero no lo encontró, sólo vio caras que le observaban curiosas. Sentía la boca reseca y las manos sudadas y pegajosas; Carlos seguía hablándole pero ya no escuchaba lo que le decía. De pronto sintió un dolor tan agudo en pecho y abdomen que le hizo doblarse en dos y soltar un quejido ahogado. Casi arrodillado en el suelo, vio caer bajo él gotas de un líquido rojo y espeso, se llevó una mano a su nariz mientras la otra seguía en su vientre, y cuando la apartó para verla vio que estaba empapada de sangre.

Y entonces las piernas se negaron a seguir sosteniéndole y se dejó caer en el suelo de costado, pero una espantosa convulsión que atravesó todo su cuerpo le hizo colocarse boca arriba. Después, más convulsiones, dolor, y todo a su alrededor desvaneciéndose…

xXx

Rukawa se despertó sudado y agitado y se incorporó en la cama, aún asustado. Se tranquilizó un poco al comprobar que estaba en el dormitorio de Sakuragi y que sólo había sido una pesadilla, o más bien un recuerdo de su última noche en Brooklyn.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Mientras su respiración se normalizaba, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, mirando al techo.

"Ella… fue una alucinación… fue una alucinación…"

xXx

Somnolencia, depresión e irritabilidad. Ésos eran los tres síntomas principales que causaba la abstinencia de cocaína según el artículo médico que estaba leyendo Sakuragi en internet. Y de momento Rukawa presentaba los dos primeros, pues llevaba cuatro días en la cama sin querer salir de ella; sólo se levantaba para ir al baño. Lo de la conducta psicótica y las tendencias suicidas prefirió pensar que eran exageraciones…

Apagó el ordenador y volvió a la cocina, donde prepararía la comida. Quizás hoy sí convencería a Rukawa de que probara algo. Pero lo primero que hizo fue vaciar sus cervezas y sus botellas de licor por el desagüe del fregadero: si quería ayudar a Rukawa a dejar las drogas, lo primero era predicar con el ejemplo; así que a partir de ese día, nada de alcohol.

Encogido en la cama en postura fetal, Rukawa oía a Sakuragi trastear en la cocina. Su piso de universitario era muy pequeño: dos habitaciones, un diminuto baño, una sala-comedor y una cocina minúscula. Como buen anfitrión, le había cedido su cama en el dormitorio principal, y el pelirrojo dormía en un futón en la otra habitación, decorada como sala de estudio, donde tenía el ordenador.

"Quién me iba a decir… que terminaría viviendo con ese idiota…", pensaba el chico de ojos azules.

En parte la situación le gustaba, los dos bajo el mismo techo, pero se sentía mal al saberse tan dependiente del pelirrojo. De momento sabía que le esperaban unos días horribles y en lo único que debía concentrarse era en no volverse loco por la falta de polvo blanco. Pero que pasaría si lo conseguía? Qué debería hacer después? Aunque Sakuragi le diera entonces una oportunidad para ser pareja, no podría seguir viviendo como un invitado en su casa eternamente.

Pero qué podría hacer? Trabajar? De qué?

"Quizás cuando haya cumplido la sanción podría intentar fichar por algún equipo de la JBL…", pensó algo esperanzado. No había muchos equipos donde elegir en la liga japonesa, pero por muy drogadicto que hubiera sido seguiría teniendo el nivel de un jugador de la NBA, y lo lógico sería que se lo rifaran.

"También tendría que buscarme un nuevo representante…"

Sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho al pensar en Jack. El domingo, después de que le contara que los Knicks ya no contaban con sus servicios, se despidió él mismo como representante, tal y como Kaede esperaba. Pero también le dijo que en cuanto dejara la droga podría volver a contar con él…

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le distrajeron y al momento apareció Sakuragi. Con ese delantal de patitos se veía adorable.

"Tengo que hacerlo… tengo que hacerlo si quiero estar con él…"

- Aún no has terminado el sueño, zorro? – preguntó Sakuragi acercándose a él muy sonriente – La comida ya está lista. He preparado ramen.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo hambre… - murmuró Rukawa.

La sonrisa de Sakuragi se transformó en un gesto de sincera preocupación. Se sentó en la cama y le miró serio.

- No puedes seguir así, Rukawa… te estás quedando anoréxico…

- No tengo hambre – repitió. Lo cierto es que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse.

- Está bien… pero si esta noche o mañana tampoco comes nada llamaré a un médico.

- Ni se te ocurra.

- Di lo que quieras. Yo ya te he avisado.

Sakuragi se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a Rukawa solo de nuevo.

El moreno se encogió un poco más en la cama. Hacía semanas que no pasaba más de tres días sin esnifar, ahora llevaba cuatro y empezaba a llegar a su límite. Por más que intentara pensar en otra cosa le era imposible: era cerrar los ojos e imaginar una raya, abrir los ojos y desesperarse al no encontrarla.

Y la necesitaba…

xXx

El resto del día fue terrible. Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando su poca voluntad terminó de doblegarse y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir. No tenía ni idea de donde buscar coca en ese barrio, pero en la casa del pelirrojo seguro que no la encontraba.

"Quizás en alguna discoteca… además hoy es sábado…"

Y con ese pensamiento se cambió de ropa y luego salió con sigilo de la habitación.

Se encaminó a la puerta y bajó el picaporte, pero la puerta no se movió. Buscó desesperado las llaves por el salón a oscuras, pero éstas no aparecieron. Estaba rebuscando en unos cajones cuando la luz se encendió.

- Qué buscas? – preguntó Sakuragi apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón.

- Las llaves de la puerta – respondió Rukawa cerrando un cajón de golpe.

- No vas a encontrarlas.

- Dámelas.

- No las tengo.

- CÓMO QUE NO LAS TIENES! – reclamó el moreno repentinamente furioso – ES TU PISO!

- Se las di a Ryota – explicó en apariencia tranquilo, pero en realidad estaba atónito por la reacción de Rukawa. Nunca le había visto tan fuera de si – Vino anteayer, mientras dormías. Y le ordené que no apareciera por aquí como mínimo en una semana.

- Mientes!

- No. Así que si quieres salir tendrá que ser por la ventana, y estamos en un cuarto piso – de inmediato Sakuragi se arrepintió de haberle dado esa idea.

- Idiota! - Rukawa se dio la vuelta para ir de nuevo a la puerta y comenzó a aporrearla y a darle patadas.

- Eh! – exclamó el pelirrojo. "Suerte que casi todos los vecinos están fuera de vacaciones", pensó.

Sakuragi cogió a Rukawa por la espalda e intentó alejarle de su pobre puerta, pero Rukawa se revolvió como un tigre furioso y lo apartó de un puñetazo. La aparente calma del pelirrojo se esfumó al momento.

- Serás capullo! – exclamó antes de devolverle el golpe.

Rukawa no tardó en atacar de nuevo y le dio un nuevo puñetazo, que Sakuragi devolvió igualmente. Finalmente tras unos segundos más de intercambio de golpes Sakuragi consiguió sujetar a Rukawa por las muñecas y tras tropezar con la mesa baja del salón ambos cayeron al suelo, el pelirrojo encima.

Tener el fuerte cuerpo de Sakuragi encima inmovilizándole no hizo más que poner más histérico a Rukawa, e intentó librarse como un desesperado. El pelirrojo, cansado ya de tanta tontería, consiguió mantener las manos de Rukawa quietas contra el suelo y empezó a gritarle.

- TE QUIERES ESTAR QUIETO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! NO VAS A SALIR DE AQUÍ Y PUNTO!

- NECESITO SALIR! – gritó también Rukawa.

- PARA QUÉ? PARA BUSCAR DROGA?

- SÍ!

De pronto Rukawa alzó la cabeza con fuerza y golpeó brutalmente a Sakuragi en la nariz, y aprovechando su breve aturdimiento se lo sacó de encima y se levantó; pero apenas había dado dos pasos hacia la ventana cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

Sakuragi, aún con los dos puños unidos en forma de maza, contemplaba a Rukawa en el suelo. Se agachó junto a él y lo agarró por debajo de los hombros para arrastrarle hasta tumbarlo en el sofá. Después fue al baño y se limpió la sangre de la nariz: el muy zorro no se la había roto por poco; cogió algodón y una botellita de alcohol y volvió a la sala. Mientras arreglaba el desorden echaba de vez en cuando miradas al sofá, donde Rukawa parecía dormir tranquilamente a pesar de la sangre que le surcaba el rostro y que por cierto estaba manchando el mueble.

"Qué voy a hacer con él? Si esto se repite tendré que atarle."

Cuando terminó de poner todas las cosas en su sitio se sentó junto a Rukawa y empapó un trozo de algodón en alcohol. Iba a limpiar las heridas que el zorro tenía en la ceja y en el labio, pero entonces Rukawa despertó. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado, miró a Sakuragi un momento con aire ausente y después se llevó una mano a la nuca.

- Es la segunda vez esta semana que me dejas inconsciente – se quejó.

- No me has dejado otra opción.

La mano fue de la nuca a la frente, y luego contempló la sangre que había en ella.

- Y encima me has partido una ceja…

- Y tú a mi casi me rompes la nariz…

A pesar de lo dramático de la situación, a Sakuragi le entraron ganas de reír, pero se aguantó como pudo.

- Deja que te lo limpie – dijo con una sonrisa.

Rukawa se quedó quieto mientras Sakuragi le limpiaba la cara, afortunadamente el corte en la ceja era muy pequeño y no necesitaría puntos. El zorro parecía haberse calmado de momento, pero el pelirrojo sabía que aquello acababa de empezar.

"Ryota tenía razón… Rukawa es peligroso… sobretodo para sí mismo…"

* * *

**N/A:** Olaaasss! Pues aquí estoy de vuelta con la segunda parte de este fic. Muchas gracias a Kaehana9, Paulyta, Balucita, Shadir, Hipolita, Vanne y Astrea por sus reviews del capítulo 14, perdonadme por no contestarlos, pero prometo hacerlo con los de este.

Aclaraciones: Gap es una marca de ropa estadounidense.

Besos!

Khira

PD: A las que vayáis al Salón del Manga de Barcelona, que os parecería quedar en el stand de Ivrea? Para elegir el día y la hora tenéis que ir diciendo que días vais a ir, a mi por ejemplo me da igual porque voy a ir los cuatro días XD (por un año que voy he de aprovechar).


	16. Insoportable

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 16. Insoportable**

A la mañana siguiente ya no era sólo Rukawa el que estaba de mal humor. El no haber dormido en toda la noche por tener que vigilar al zorro tenía a Sakuragi desquiciado. Además su madre le llamó por teléfono para pedirle que se quedara esa tarde de domingo con Chiharu y tuvo que mentirle diciendo que tenía una cita importante y se sintió muy mal, tanto por mentir como por no poder ver a su hermanita.

Rukawa ya no quería quedarse en la cama y paseaba de un rincón a otro del salón, poniendo más nervioso aún si era posible a Hanamichi.

- Me quiero duchar. Crees que te puedo dejar solo en esta habitación diez minutos? – preguntó cuando ya casi era la hora de comer.

- Sí – respondió Rukawa ofendido mientras se sentaba en el sofá por fin.

- Genial – masculló el pelirrojo.

Cogió ropa para cambiarse y se metió en el baño. Rukawa dudaba entre poner la televisión o intentar dormir cuando oyó un móvil. Sabía que el suyo no era porque lo tenía desconectado desde que se subiera en el avión con el pelirrojo. Aún así, se levantó y lo fue a buscar.

Lo encontró junto al ordenador, y al leer el nombre que aparecía en la pequeña pantalla sintió desasosiego: Nanako. Una chica.

Sin pensar lo que hacía descolgó.

- Diga?

- Eh… Hana?

"Hana?"

- No, soy un… amigo. Se está duchando.

Pero Sakuragi aún no había entrado en la ducha y al oír a Rukawa hablando salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura.

- Ah… pues nada, le volveré a llamar dentro de un rato… - decía la chica.

- Espera, acaba de salir… - murmuró Rukawa al ver aparecer a Sakuragi haciéndole gestos de que le pasara el teléfono. Un destello brilló en sus ojos sesgados al ver de esa guisa al pelirrojo.

- Dámelo… - dijo bajito. Rukawa le pasó el teléfono a desgana – Diga…? Hola Nanako…! Sí, muy bien… Ya te contaré… Eh… no, mañana no puedo… Mejor quedamos el fin de semana que viene… Sí, exactamente… Yo te llamaré… Adiós…

Sakuragi colgó y al voltear a ver a Rukawa se sorprendió de la mirada furiosa que le estaba dedicando.

- Quién era esa puta?

- Cómo? – creyó no haber oído bien.

- Que quién era esa puta – repitió Rukawa.

Su primer impulso fue darle otra bofetada por llamar así a Nanako, pero contó hasta cinco y se calmó un poco. Ambos tenían la cara marcada con la pelea del día anterior.

- No la llames así – siseó.

- Dime quien era – ordenó Rukawa acercándose con gesto amenazador.

Después de la gran mentira que le había dicho en Nueva York, Sakuragi no quería liar más las cosas y prefirió esta vez decir la verdad.

- Es mi ex-novia.

- Tu ex-novia? – se sorprendió Rukawa.

- Sí, qué pasa? En la universidad las chicas dejaron de rechazarme – sonrió.

Pero a Rukawa no le hizo gracia.

- Pensaba que te gustaban los chicos – gruñó.

- Sólo me gusta uno en particular – dijo Sakuragi – Como a ti, creo.

El rostro de Rukawa relajó su expresión por un momento, pero enseguida volvió a cambiar y se acercó aún más a Sakuragi muy cabreado.

- No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ella – dijo arrebatándole el móvil y tirándolo al suelo.

- Qué haces? – exclamó Sakuragi.

Iba a agacharse para recogerlo, pero antes Rukawa le agarró por la cintura, le hizo chocar contra la pared de la habitación y empezó a besarle con violencia, mordiéndole e intentando entrar en su boca a la fuerza. Hanamichi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después alzó los brazos y empujó a Rukawa con tal impulso que cayó al suelo de culo.

Rukawa se incorporó mientras su anfitrión se acariciaba los lastimados labios, y vio por un momento la misma expresión de asco en los ojos castaños que creyó ver en la terraza del New Otani. Empezó a sospechar y la desesperación se apoderó de él.

- TÚ NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO! – gritó – POR QUÉ COÑO ME HAS HECHO VENIR!

- CLARO QUE QUIERO! – gritó a su vez el pelirrojo, consciente de que no podía dejar marchar a Rukawa, y mucho menos tal y como estaba en ese momento.

- NO ES CIERTO! TE DOY ASCO!

- CREES QUE TE SOPORTARÍA EN ESTE ESTADO SI NO FUERA ASÍ!

La voz de Rukawa bajó de volumen, pero seguía igual de airada.

- Estás disfrutando con esto, verdad?

- Qué?

- Te encanta verme así de… mal. Por eso me has traído, para reírte de mí…

- Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? – se desesperó el pelirrojo – A qué viene eso?

- Siempre me has odiado… siempre… nunca has dejado de hacerlo… - Rukawa empezó a hablar más tranquilo, pero parecía que estaba delirando – Desde el principio… pero no era por esa niña estúpida… no, no era por ella… tú me tenías envidia…

- Envidia? – repitió. En realidad estaba más pendiente del temblor que se había adueñado del cuerpo del chico más bajo que no de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Sí, envidia… porque yo era mejor que tú… tú lo sabías… y por eso ahora estás disfrutando… ahora que ves que no tengo nada… - los ojos azules se humedecieron.

- Ya basta, Rukawa…

Rukawa se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas con los brazos rodeándose el estómago y empezó a sollozar. Sakuragi se agachó junto a él con el corazón encogido y sin dudarlo lo abrazó. Y un fuerte estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero al sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo en apariencia tan frío.

- Tranquilízate… - le susurró al oído – Todo va a salir bien… Estoy aquí para ayudarte…

- Consígueme un poco, por favor…

Sakuragi se apartó de inmediato.

- Qué? – exclamó aún sabiendo a que se refería.

- Sólo una ralla… por favor… - continuó suplicando el chico moreno.

- Te he dicho que basta de estupideces…

- Has dicho que me ibas a ayudar…

- Pero a dejar esta mierda, ostia!

- No puedo dejarlo de golpe… no puedo…

- Sí, sí que puedes… y tanto que podrás…

Al ver que Sakuragi no estaba dispuesto a 'ayudarle', Rukawa se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que abrazarle de nuevo hasta que se calmara.

xXx

- Por supuesto que vas a cenar. Ya te lo advertí. Si hoy no comes nada llamaré a un médico para que te visite – dijo Sakuragi desde la cocina.

- No lo harás – replicó Rukawa desde el sofá de la sala.

- Ah no?

- No.

- Y por qué no?

- Porque no podría entrar.

El pelirrojo se vio pillado. Entró en el salón-comedor cargado con platos y cubiertos y los dejó en la mesa. Luego se acercó a Rukawa y le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

- Tienes razón, no lo haré. Pero por favor come algo. Por favor.

Rukawa dudó un momento. Primero miró a los ojos castaños y luego la mano que le ofrecían, y finalmente descruzó los brazos y aceptó la ayuda.

- Qué es eso? – preguntó Hanamichi al ver algo rojo en el brazo izquierdo del zorro.

- No es nada – dijo Rukawa. Pero Sakuragi le agarró y miró la herida más de cerca.

- Cómo te lo has hecho? – preguntó.

- Rascándome…

- Ya veo… Bueno, ve a sentarte. Voy a buscar algo para limpiarla – dijo antes de partir hacia el baño.

Rukawa obedeció y el pelirrojo volvió con una toallita húmeda, una gasa y esparadrapo. Le limpió la herida y luego la tapó con la gasa para que no estuviera al aire. Después empezaron a comer, Rukawa también, aunque al principio mirara los fideos como si fueran gusanos.

Tras casi seis días sin esnifar, el zorro parecía poco a poco empezar a hacerse a la idea de que ya no iba a hacerlo más. Sakuragi le miraba de reojo mientras cenaban; ya no estaba tan irritable, ahora más bien estaba deprimido.

- Por qué empezaste? – se le escapó.

Rukawa levantó la vista del plato un momento para mirarle, y luego la volvió a bajar, avergonzado. Se encogió de hombros.

- Puedes confiar en mí – murmuró Sakuragi.

- Por idiota… - suspiró.

- No me digas…

- Sabes que nunca me he llevado del todo bien con mis compañeros de equipo… así era en Tomigaoka y en Shohoku, y así fue en los Grizzlies y en los Knicks… pero en los Knicks estaba Joe Perkins, quien al ver que no me integraba creo que decidió tomarme bajo su protección… Me convenció para salir con él de vez en cuando…

- Y también te convenció para drogarte…? – preguntó el pelirrojo bastante resentido con el ex-compañero del zorro.

- No le hizo falta convencerme para eso… Ahora que tenía un amigo en el equipo no quería perderlo, y no quise echarme atrás… Además…

- Además?

- No, nada…

Sakuragi no quiso insistir más pues consideró que Rukawa ya le había contado suficiente por esa noche. Terminaron de cenar en silencio. El pelirrojo fregó los platos y después se sentó con Rukawa en el sofá para mirar la televisión un rato.

- Qué te apetece ver? Una película? – preguntó mirando una revista con la programación.

- Me da igual.

- Ya sé! – exclamó al recordar lo que le había prestado Ryota unas semanas antes – Tengo el dvd de 'Coach Carter'. Es una película sobre baloncesto: seguro que te gusta.

- …

Buscó el dvd entre los demás que tenía en el mueble del televisor, lo puso en el reproductor y luego volvió a sentarse junto al zorro. Aunque ya la había visto, era una película que le había gustado mucho; pero nunca supo si a Rukawa le habría gustado también porque se quedó dormido a la media hora, y el pelirrojo dio un respingo cuando sintió su cabeza posarse suavemente en su hombro.

- Zorro dormilón… - musitó.

Mientras miraba atentamente al pálido chico, Sakuragi empezó a comprender por primera vez a todas esas chicas histéricas y escandalosas que le perseguían en el instituto con pompones y pancartas. El rostro de Kaede Rukawa era simplemente… perfecto. Observó la forma de sus cejas y sus largas pestañas negras, ambas un poco ocultas bajo mechones de sedoso y brillante pelo del mismo color, la perfecta silueta de la nariz, los labios finos y rosados, todo ello enmarcado en una tez blanca y suave… y sabía que era suave porque le estaba acariciando la cara…

Un poco asustado por lo que había estado haciendo sin darse cuenta, se levantó con cuidado del sofá mientras colocaba a Rukawa en él. Pero pensó que no era muy buena idea dejarlo allí, el zorro ya tenía suficiente con el mono como para encima despertarse con tortícolis… Aún así le sería difícil llevarlo a la cama sin despertarlo o peor aún, sin golpearle contra algún marco, pues por muy delgado que estuviera eran como mínimo unos setenta kilos…

Pero él era un genio fuerte, así que se decidió y cogió a Rukawa con un brazo bajo los hombros y otro bajo las rodillas, y lo trasladó a su cama.

Lo estaba dejando ya sobre ella cuando de pronto el moreno entreabrió los ojos, pero tenía la mirada tan perdida que parecía que aún estuviera dormido.

Sakuragi se quedó estático cuando Rukawa le acarició la mejilla tal y como había hecho él un minuto antes, no sabía muy bien porqué pero no quería apartarse… y tampoco se apartó cuando Rukawa levantó un poco la cabeza acercando su rostro al suyo, sino que en lugar de eso él se inclinó un poco más…

Y antes de darse cuenta se estaban besando…

Y no era un beso violento como con el que Rukawa le había obsequiado esa mañana, pero tampoco era un beso que pudiera compararse con el que él había compartido con no pocas chicas… La lengua de Rukawa le estaba acariciando el interior de los labios, con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo posesivamente, como si quisiera marcar su territorio, después se introdujo lentamente en su boca donde se encontró con la suya… Sakuragi tenía la mente en blanco, su cuerpo no le obedecía, su lengua estaba jugando con la de Rukawa sin su permiso…

Finalmente tras un par de minutos con espacio nulo entre sus bocas Rukawa se apartó y posó su cabeza sobre el cojín, con los ojos cerrados y una leve, muy leve sonrisa en los labios.

Sakuragi se quedó unos segundos más a su lado observándole, aún con la mente en blanco, hasta que finalmente se levantó y se fue a la otra habitación para meterse en el futón, donde se dio cuenta por fin, aterrado, de que se estaba excitando…

* * *

**N/A: **Wolasss! Dieciséis capítulos! He batido mi record! Hasta ahora mi fic más largo era uno no-yaoi de 15 capítulos (al que por cierto le falta el epílogo n.n''') Aunque con lo cortos que me salen no tiene mucho mérito, pero en fin… Espero que disfruten de este capítulo igualmente, Hanamichi ha tardado muy poco en sentirse atraído por el zorro, pero ha sido sólo y de momento físicamente…

Si no habéis visto la película 'Coach Carter'… a qué esperáis? XD Es muy buena, en serio, y no sólo porque trate de baloncesto. Vedla y pasaréis un buen rato (recomendación especial de Khira-chan XDD).

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	17. Sentimientos que cambian

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 17. Sentimientos que cambian**

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban, Sakuragi no dejaba de echar miraditas a Rukawa.

- Qué me miras…? – preguntó el chico moreno al darse cuenta.

- Nada… - musitó Sakuragi mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

Rukawa se terminó el vaso de leche pensando en qué demonios le pasaba al idiota esa mañana.

- Ey zorro… te gustó la película de ayer? – preguntó el pelirrojo de pronto.

- La película? Ehm… no me acuerdo… creo que me quedé dormido casi desde el principio…

- Es verdad…

- Por cierto, gracias por llevarme a la cama.

- Te diste cuenta? – preguntó Sakuragi enrojeciendo un poco más. "Quizás sí que se acuerda del beso pero cree que lo soñó…"

- Lo cierto es que no… pero al despertarme allí supuse que habías sido tú…

- Claro… - murmuró algo decepcionado.

Después de dejar el vaso en el fregadero Rukawa volvió de nuevo a la cama, con la intención de pasar allí hasta la hora de comer, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sakuragi dejó también el suyo y después se fue a su querido sofá, donde se dejó caer agotado. Al día siguiente cumplirían una semana de encierro y lo cierto es que ya estaba tan harto como Rukawa. Pensaba que si no salía a la calle ese día se volvería loco… además que la nevera empezaba a vaciarse… Pero no podía dejar al moreno solo, y tampoco salir con él. Aún no. Faltaban tres días para que las clases empezaran de nuevo, y entonces sí que quizás lo dejaría 'libre'.

"Podría llamar a Ryota y pedirle que venga y que se encargue él de Rukawa un rato mientras yo salgo… al zorro no le hará ni puñetera gracia pero yo necesito salir ni que sean diez minutos…"

Miró el reloj y pensó que quizás Ryota aún dormía, así que encendió el televisor para hacer un poco de tiempo. No se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Rukawa en la pantalla pues hacía dos años que se había acostumbrado a ello, pero sí al escuchar las palabras que acompañaban la imagen: se estaba comentando que Kaede Rukawa llevaba casi una semana desaparecido, y que si no comparecía el día 15 de septiembre ante el tribunal de disciplina de la NBA las consecuencias para su carrera serían muy graves.

"15 de septiembre…", repitió mentalmente, "No habrá problema, yo le acompañaré y punto…. Pero como que desaparecido!

Aunque quizás es mejor así hasta entonces…"

Se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente al dormitorio, donde sorprendió a Rukawa llorando en silencio. Pero como el chico más bajo se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y escondió un poco la cara en la almohada, Sakuragi decidió hacerse el tonto, como cuando le escuchaba sollozar por las noches. Sabía que la depresión era la última etapa, y que esta podía durar meses… o incluso años. Pero le dolía en el alma verlo así…

- Día 15 de septiembre te esperan en el tribunal de disciplina de la NBA…

- …

Sakuragi suspiró y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

- Rukawa, no avisaste a nadie en Nueva York de que te venías a Japón?

- Como? – preguntó Rukawa.

- Acabo de escuchar en la televisión que estás desaparecido.

- Ah sí? Pues… lo cierto es que sólo avisé a Rosa… pero sólo de que me marchaba, no le dije a donde…

- Rosa?

- Mi asistente… le dejé una nota de despido y un sobre con dinero como finiquito.

- De despido? Podrías haberle pedido que cuidara la casa en tu ausencia…

- Cuidarla? Para qué?

- Bueno, algún día volverás a EEUU, no? – al decir esto Sakuragi sintió un extraño y doloroso pinchazo en el pecho.

- Pero no a esa casa… - Rukawa sonrió amargamente – Tendré que venderla ahora que ya no tengo con que pagarla…

Sakuragi se sintió mal al haber hecho recordar a Rukawa la extinción de su suculento contrato y decidió cambiar de tema, aunque el nuevo tampoco le iba a gustar mucho.

- Por cierto, he pensado llamar a Ryota para que venga y…

- Vas a dejarme salir por fin? – Rukawa se incorporó y le miró expectante y con los ojos tan brillantes que el pelirrojo no tuvo valor para decirle que no.

- Bueno, pero sólo saldremos un rato…

Rukawa se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y asintió.

"No va a pasar nada porque salgamos a la calle diez minutos…", se dijo el pelirrojo a sí mismo.

- Sakuragi…

- Dime – murmuró todavía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Sabes algo del entrenador Anzai…?

Sakuragi le miró, asintió y sonrió levemente.

- Sí. Ayer Ryota me mandó un mensaje al móvil, nada más le dieron el alta.

- Me alegro… - susurró Rukawa con voz apenas audible.

xXx

- QUE ESTÁ SALIENDO CON EL PUERCOESPÍN!

- No grites, idiota… - murmuró Rukawa con un dedo en el oído.

- Así es… - musitó Ryota.

- No me lo puedo creer… no me lo puedo creer…

Ryota había llegado hacía cinco minutos, y para desesperación de Rukawa, se habían quedado él y Sakuragi en el salón charlando sobre las desventuras amorosas del chico del pendiente. Pero en el fondo Rukawa estaba agradecido de que el interés de Ryota no se hubiera enfocado en él: no habría soportado a su ex-capitán mirarle con lástima.

Lo cierto es que él también estaba sorprendido con la noticia de que Ayako estaba saliendo con Sendoh…

"Quiero salir de aquí…", pensaba mientras paseaba por el pasillo escuchando las lamentaciones de Ryota y los intentos de consuelo de Sakuragi. Sabía que ahora la puerta estaba abierta, pero prefería esperar al pelirrojo que no salir corriendo por ella… quería que confiara en él…

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó y como Rukawa era el que estaba más cerca fue a abrirla mientras Sakuragi y Ryota se levantaban.

La persona que esperaba detrás fue una agradable sorpresa.

- Karen…?

- Hola Kaede!

Karen se abalanzó literalmente sobre Rukawa, quien no tardó en corresponder con ganas el abrazo. Ambos tenían la sensación de que hacía meses que no se veían.

Cuando Sakuragi y Ryota vieron la escena se quedaron ambos petrificados, pero por motivos distintos.

"Pe-pero quién es esa…?", se preguntaba el pelirrojo viendo como una chica joven de raza negra y muy guapa abrazaba al zorro tan fuerte que parecía no lo iba a soltar nunca. Por qué lo abrazaba? Y por qué el zorro también la estaba abrazando a ella? Acaso eran pareja? "No puede ser… no, no, no, en Japón sólo se abrazan así las parejas, pero en otros lugares también lo hacen los amigos… deben ser eso, amigos…"

Pero por qué no lo soltaba?

- Cómo es que estás aquí? – preguntó Rukawa al recuperarse de la sorpresa.

- Me tenías muy preocupada – respondió Karen separándose ("Por fin", pensó Hanamichi) de su amigo.

- Pero como me has encontrado?

- Después de hablar con Rosa y que me dijera que te habías marchado, busqué alguna pista en tu casa… y encontré una foto de… anda pero si es él… mmm!

No pudo seguir hablando porque Rukawa, colorado hasta las orejas, le tapó la boca con una mano. Sakuragi, que al estar hablando en inglés no había captado toda la conversación, no sabía si estar más sorprendido por que la chica le señalara, por que Rukawa le estuviera tapando la boca, o por ver a este último ruborizado por primera vez.

- Sabes qué, mejor vamos a tomar algo y me lo cuentas tranquilamente… - decía Rukawa.

- Vale, pero preséntame a tus amigos, no? – dijo soltándose de la mano de Kaede.

- Ehm… sí… Sakuragi, Miyagi, ella es Karen Perkins, una amiga de Nueva York…

Sakuragi frunció el ceño al escuchar su apellido.

- _Nice to meet you_! – exclamó la chica saludando con la mano.

- Igualmente – murmuró el pelirrojo.

- …

- Miyagi…?

- Qué te pasa, Ryota? – preguntó al darse cuenta también de que el chico más bajo parecía en shock – Ryota?

Al ver que Miyagi no se movía, Rukawa desistió de que devolviera el saludo y le anunció a Sakuragi que saldría con Karen un rato.

- Cómo dices? – exclamó Sakuragi.

- Que salgo con Karen un rato – repitió – Ya me habías dado permiso, no? – preguntó en tono irónico.

- No con ella – soltó el pelirrojo.

- Eh? Por qué no?

- Es la hermana de Perkins, no? – preguntó despectivo - A qué ha venido, a traerte coca?

Aunque en el fondo deseaba que así fuera, Rukawa se ofendió con la actitud del pelirrojo hacia su única amiga. Afortunadamente Karen no entendía nada de japonés, porque de lo contrario se habría ofendido aún más que Kaede y habría saltado sobre el friki pelirrojo.

- No digas estupideces, idiota. Ella no tiene nada ver.

Sakuragi observó impotente como Rukawa cogía a Karen de la cintura y salían del piso, pues era cierto que de todas maneras habían quedado que ese día saldrían y no podía obligarlo a quedarse a la fuerza delante de Ryota y de la hermana de Perkins.

"Pero ibas a salir conmigo!"

- Te quiero de vuelta en diez minutos! – gritó.

- Lo que tú digas, idiota! – se oyó la voz de Rukawa por las escaleras.

"Maldita sea, no me hará caso… Qué puedo hacer…? Ya sé!"

- Ryota! Ryota, espabila! – dijo mientras zarandeaba a su amigo.

- Es… es preciosa…. – murmuró el chico del pendiente saliendo del shock.

- Eh!

xXx

- Entonces encontré esa foto en el cajón de tu mesilla. Al ser japonés y bastante joven supuse que era un compañero de tu equipo en el instituto. Busqué por internet el instituto Shohoku, que era lo que ponía en la camiseta, y vine para acá. Nada más llegar hoy fui a verlo y en el gimnasio hablé con tu ex-entrenador, y me contó que estabas en casa de un amigo… no conocía tu dirección pero me dijo su nombre y lo busqué en la guía… y resultó ser el mismo de la foto…

Rukawa enrojecía aún más por momentos. La foto de la que Karen hablaba era un recorte de la que se hicieron después de ganar el partido contra el Sannoh, y en el recorte sólo aparecía… Sakuragi.

- Quién es, Kaede?

- …

- Es tu novio?

El chico de ojos azules levantó la vista de su refresco y miró a Karen con un poco de temor al principio, pero que desapareció en cuanto vio el gesto despreocupado de la chica.

- No… bueno, aún no… Pero él… él me gusta desde hace bastante tiempo…

- Ya veo…

- No te escandaliza…?

- Qué va! – exclamó Karen con una gran sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus blanquísimos dientes – Pero por qué dices que 'aún' no es tu novio? Cuando lo será?

- Él me dijo que me daría una oportunidad si… si dejaba de la cocaína…

El gesto de la chica afroamericana cambió por completo.

- Y lo has dejado? – preguntó seria y esperanzada.

- De momento llevo una semana…

- Y qué tal?

- Horrible – reconoció el ex-jugador de los Knicks – Me estoy volviendo loco… no sé cuanto tiempo más podré soportarlo…

- Te equivocas.

- Eh?

- Es al revés – explicó Karen – Cada día que pase podrás soportarlo mejor.

Rukawa hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero enseguida se puso serio de nuevo.

- Cómo está Joe?

- Está bien… Él también ha decidido dejarlo, sabes? Bueno, en realidad no le quedaba más remedio si no quería ser el siguiente al que expulsaran del equipo…

- Ya… Sigue enfadado conmigo?

- Al contrario, también estaba muy preocupado por saber donde te habías metido… Él también quería venir a buscarte pero no podía permitirse saltarse los entrenamientos… Se puede saber por qué no nos dijiste que te marchabas?

- Yo… la verdad es que no lo sé… – Rukawa tragó saliva – Y Jack? Sabes algo de él?

- Jack fue el primero en empezar a buscarte, Kaede… Está muy arrepentido de haber dimitido como tu representante, pero él no iba a dejarte solo, lo hizo para que reaccionaras… Está muy preocupado…

Una pequeña y triste sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico japonés. Karen alargó su mano por encima de la mesa hasta coger la de Rukawa y apretarla con cariño, gesto al que Rukawa no tardó en responder con otro apretón.

- No le digas donde estoy, por favor… - suplicó de pronto.

- Eh? Por qué no? – se extrañó la joven.

- Sólo dile que estoy bien, vale?

- Pero…

- Si le dices donde estoy vendrá a verme…

- Pues claro que vendrá a verte…

- Pero yo no quiero verle… no aún…

- No aún?

- No hasta que me haya recuperado del todo… No quiero volver a decepcionarle…

Karen sonrió y le apretó la mano aún más fuerte.

A unos quince metros de la terraza del bar donde se encontraban tomando un refresco, estaban Sakuragi y Ryota escondidos tras un seto. Mientras Ryota observaba a la chica con los ojos transformados en corazones, el pelirrojo intentaba captar algo de su conversación, pero entre que hablaban en inglés y que él no sabía leer los labios, lo tenía difícil.

Y se estaba poniendo más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba, sobretodo desde el momento en que vio como ambos entrelazaban las manos por encima de la mesa, y más aún cuando reconoció esa fuerte y dolorosa opresión que sentía en el pecho como… celos.

* * *

**N/A: **Holaass! Os tengo que contar una cosa que me ha traumatizado XD: iba yo tan tranquila caminando por mi calle, y pasé frente a unos recreativos llamados 'Las Vegas', como siempre, sin ninguna intención de pararme (el local este no tiene muy buena fama que digamos, y siempre hay unos chicos con unas pintas que dan miedo…). Pero de pronto dos palabras rotuladas en la máquina más cercana a la puerta me llamaron la atención: Slam Dunk. Y yo: O.o! Al ver que era una maquinita de básquet de estas de encestar una pelotita en un raquítico aro pensé: "Bueno, Slam Dunk significa 'gran mate' o 'mate espectacular' o algo así, por lo que es un nombre bastante común". Pero entonces me fijé en los cutres dibujos que había pintados en la máquina… y eran ellos! Eran los personajes de Slam Dunk! (y aquí pensaréis: "y a qué viene tan alboroto por una máquina recreativa de Slam Dunk?" XDD Y es que me costó reconocerlos, aparte de porque estaban muy mal dibujados, porque Mitsui y Sakuragi… eran rubioss! XD (Si no fuera porque me da miedo entrar en el local os haría unas fotos XD).

Bueno, y ahora que ya os he contado mi tontería del día en modo free-talk, paso a contestar los reviews:

**Kaehana9: **todavía no es cierto del todo, pero ya se verá…

**Vanne: **gracias! espero que también te guste el siguiente.

**Elena: **y a partir de este capítulo aún más XD

**Paulyta: **y para convencer a Rukawa de ingresar en un centro de rehabilitación, no habría bastado con una promesa de estar juntos después, ni siquiera un besito… como dice Vanne: sexo, sexo, sexo! XDDD

**Haima: **es que se han dado un besito muy mono jejeje.

**Hanakuru-chan: **se podría decir que sí que está un poco desquiciado… pero es que me encanta mostrarlo así XD

**Astrea: **es que tensión sexual hay entre ellos desde que se conocieron jejeje (por cierto, Ayako dirá algo así más adelante XD), pero sí, habría estado mejor mantener más tiempo el tira-y-afloja. Y sobre lo de HanaRu o RuHana, yo me refería a quién estaría encima de quién XD Pero la verdad en esto estoy un poco confundida, porque he leído que el nombre que va delante es el del seme (el que 'golpea') y luego el uke (el que 'recibe'), pero a veces he leído también que el nombre que va delante se refiere al personaje que va detrás del otro, el que persigue, es decir, el que ama al otro. Y entonces me dejan en un dilema, porque en algunos de mis fics es Rukawa el que está enamorado de Hanamichi, pero cuando se acuestan es Hanamichi el que hace de seme…

**Balucita: **sí le gusta, pero de momento sólo físicamente… más adelante… ya veremos XD

Muchos besos a todas y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Khira


	18. Miedo irracional

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 18. Miedo irracional**

Los días siguientes Sakuragi tuvo que soportar ver salir a Rukawa con Karen todas las tardes hasta que finalmente la chica volvió a su país, para desesperación de Ryota, quien no se atrevió ni a pedirle el teléfono o la dirección la siguiente vez que la vio. Pero así pudo aprovechar para quedar con Akagi, Kogure y Haruko para despedirse y contarles para su tranquilidad que Rukawa estaba mucho mejor. Sus amigos no se sorprendieron al verle señas de pelea en la cara pues ya suponían que algo así pasaría. Las clases y los entrenamientos empezaron de nuevo en la universidad y como el pelirrojo no quería dejar solo al zorro todo el día tuvo que buscar a alguien que le vigilara mientras él no estuviera, y el elegido fue el único al que aún le quedaban un par de días para terminar las vacaciones.

- No necesito una niñera, y menos a Mitsui! – gritaba Rukawa desesperado persiguiendo a Sakuragi por la casa.

- No pienso discutir más contigo! – gritaba a su vez el pelirrojo – Aún no te puedes quedar solo y punto!

- Por qué no? Han pasado ya dos semanas, todavía no confías en mí?

- No!

Rukawa dejó de perseguir a su anfitrión y se detuvo en el pasillo, dolido. Sakuragi entró en la habitación que ocupaba su invitado, pues ahí seguía estando su ropa y la mayoría de sus cosas, y mientras se vestía escuchó a Rukawa volver al salón.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto. Después de dos semanas de vigilarlo casi las 24 horas del día, estaba casi seguro de poder dejar a Rukawa solo. El zorro había cumplido bastante bien su parte; por culpa del síndrome de abstinencia estuvo unos días muy agresivo, pero en el fondo había demostrado mucha más fuerza de voluntad de la que esperaba. Al menos no se había tirado por la ventana…

El problema real era que si admitía que Rukawa se estaba curando de su adicción, entonces le tocaba a él cumplir con su parte…

Se sentó un momento en la cama e intentó pensar con claridad, cosa que llevaba intentando desde aquel tercer beso que despertó en él sentimientos tan confusos que era incapaz de asimilar, y que crecieron de forma desmesurada en el momento en que vio al zorro coger la mano de aquella chica.

Rukawa le gustaba?

Apenas un mes antes esa pregunta le habría parecido ridícula. Como iba a gustarle otro chico? Peor aún: como iba a gustarle el zorro? De acuerdo que lo apreciaba, mucho más de lo nunca admitiría ante nadie, y también lo admiraba… de hecho cuando Rukawa le acusó de tenerle envidia en el instituto no estaba equivocado del todo… aunque eso por supuesto tampoco lo admitiría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Pero después de dos semanas de tan estrecha convivencia, ya no estaba seguro de sentir sólo amistad por él… sentía algo más profundo… pero no sabía el qué exactamente… De lo que estaba seguro es de que físicamente le atraía… y mucho…

Quizás si cumplía con su parte y se convertían en pareja, aclararía sus sentimientos más fácilmente…

"No, eso podría ser peor en el caso de que me diera cuenta de que es sólo amistad…

Pero necesito aclararme…

Mierda, no sé qué hacer…"

Justo acababa de vestirse cuando sonó el timbre, y él mismo fue a abrir. Al pasar por el salón tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Rukawa sentado en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados, como un niño al que habían castigado.

- Hola Michi – dijo al abrir la puerta.

- Hola Sakuragi – saludó el lanzador de triples.

- Pasa.

Mitsui pasó al interior del piso y se encontró con Rukawa en el salón. Después de varias charlas con Kogure había comprendido al fin que ese chico ya tenía bastante con lo suyo como para echarle en cara que por su culpa el señor Anzai sufriera otro infarto.

- Hola Rukawa – saludó quedándose de pie junto a la puerta de la sala.

- Hola – murmuró Rukawa sin mirarle ni moverse.

- Cómo estás…?

- Mejor.

- Bueno chicos, me voy a la facultad. Portaos bien, eh? – dijo Sakuragi antes de ir de nuevo a la entrada a ponerse los zapatos.

- Podemos salir, no? – preguntó Mitsui en voz muy baja después de seguirle.

- Sí, pero no le pierdas de vista – respondió el pelirrojo en el mismo tono.

- Tranquilo. Pero donde crees que iría? A buscar droga?

- No lo creo, pero no se trata de eso. Tiene una depresión muy fuerte, de lo que tengo miedo es de que haga una tontería.

- Entiendo…

- En fin, me voy. Nos vemos esta tarde. Cuídamelo, eh?

Mitsui sonrió divertido. Desde la conversación en el New Otani que sospechaba que Sakuragi sentía mucho más por Rukawa de lo que se atrevería a reconocer.

- Cuídamelo? – repitió burlón – Le has cogido mucho cariño, no?

Hanamichi se puso colorado.

- No digas tonterías – se defendió – Me voy. Adiós! – exclamó más fuerte para que Rukawa le oyera desde el salón, pero no le contestó.

- Adiós Sakuragi – dijo Mitsui.

Después de cerrar la puerta Mitsui volvió al salón, donde Rukawa seguía inmóvil y visiblemente cabreado por la situación. El jugador de los Tokyo Apache suspiró y se sentó también en el sofá a una distancia prudencial.

- Ayer me pasé por el gimnasio del Shohoku – dijo para romper el hielo – Y hablé con el señor Anzai. Ya está completamente recuperado, y muy contento de saber que tú también te estás recuperando con la ayuda de Sakuragi. Tiene muchas ganas de que le vayas a ver.

- …

- Cuándo iréis a visitarle?

Rukawa simplemente se encogió de hombros. Se hizo de nuevo un silencio incómodo. De pronto Mitsui se levantó y desapareció por el pasillo. Al volver traía el balón de básquet de Sakuragi en las manos.

- Muéstrame que has aprendido de los americanos – le retó.

El chico más joven se levantó y asintió.

xXx

En la universidad Sakuragi contestó lo más evasivamente que pudo todas las preguntas que le hicieron Kiyota y Sendoh sobre el ex-jugador de los Knicks durante el almuerzo.

- Cuánto tiempo hacía que se drogaba? – preguntó Sendoh.

- No lo sé – respondió Sakuragi – Él me dijo que hacía unos pocos meses, pero no cuantos.

- Si no hace ni medio año es una buena noticia – dijo el chico de pelos parados – Entonces es muy probable que se recupere totalmente.

Sakuragi asintió mientras contemplaba las manos entrelazadas de Ayako y el puercoespín. Le era muy extraño verlos juntos, pero curiosamente al mismo tiempo empezaba a pensar que hacían buena pareja. Lo cierto era que Sendoh nunca le había caído realmente mal; y además ahora se le veía sinceramente preocupado por su antiguo rival. A su lado, Kiyota y Ryota no parecían opinar lo mismo sobre su relación, pero de momento el ambiente era tranquilo.

- Parece que realmente estás superando lo de Ayako – le dijo Sakuragi a Ryota mientras volvían con el tren.

- Que remedio – suspiró el chico del pendiente – Además gracias a la amiga de Rukawa me he dado cuenta de que existen otras mujeres en el mundo.

- Te ha dado fuerte con la hermana de Perkins, no?

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a verla…

Como siempre Sakuragi se bajó del tren antes que Ryota y se dirigió a su casa. En ese momento coincidió que también llegaban Rukawa y Mitsui, ambos muy sudados y… sonrientes.

- De donde venís? – preguntó Sakuragi sintiendo de nuevo en el pecho unos celos espantosos.

- De jugar un uno contra uno – explicó Mitsui – Hemos ido esta mañana, pero como me ha ganado hemos decidido volver por la tarde para la revancha.

- Y ha habido revancha?

- No – murmuró sin perder la sonrisa pero con un poco de resentimiento en la voz – Me ha vuelto a ganar.

- Hoy no te han servido los triples – intervino Rukawa con el mismo resentimiento.

- Ya… Bueno Sakuragi, te devuelvo el balón – dijo Mitsui sacándolo de la bolsa de deporte que llevaban – Yo me voy ya al hotel a ducharme. Nos vemos mañana, Rukawa. Y mañana pienso ganarte.

- Sueña – replicó el chico de ojos azules con burla.

Mitsui se despidió de ambos con un gesto y se marchó caminando.

- Al final no ha sido tan terrible que Mitsui te hiciera de niñera, por lo que veo – murmuró Sakuragi mientras subían en el ascensor.

- No – admitió Rukawa sorprendido por el tonito molesto de su anfitrión – Parece que te disguste que me haya divertido.

- No es eso.

- Ah no?

- No.

- Entonces que es?

- Nada.

- Ya.

Entraron en casa y Sakuragi fue a ponerse cómodo mientras Rukawa se metía directamente en el baño para ducharse. Unos minutos después sonó el timbre de la puerta. Eran su madre y Chiharu.

- Mamá? – exclamó el pelirrojo al abrirla – Qué haces aquí? Qué pasa? – añadió alargando los brazos para coger a la pequeña.

- Necesito que te quedes con la nena un par de horas – dijo la mujer entrando un momento en el piso para dejar el carrito-cuna.

- Eh? Por qué, qué pasa?

- Nada grave. Una amiga mía ha ingresado por apendicitis esta tarde y quiero ir a verla, y Toru tiene una reunión muy importante y no sabe a que hora estará en casa. Pero volveré a recogerla como mucho a las doce.

- Ok. Pero no más tarde, piensa que mañana tengo clase.

- Sí, no te preocup… Quién es! – exclamó al ver salir a Rukawa del baño con una toalla en la cintura.

Rukawa se quedó helado al ver a Sakuragi con una niña en brazos y a una mujer que no conocía.

- Eh… es un amigo, mamá – explicó el pelirrojo apurado. Afortunadamente su madre no tenía ni idea de baloncesto y no había reconocido a Rukawa.

- Pero por qué se está duchando aquí? Está viviendo contigo? Sabes que Toru no quiere que le alquiles la otra habitación a nadie!

- No es eso! Es que… en su casa se han quedado sin agua caliente… sí, eso…

La señora Sakuragi se creyó la explicación y se calmó. Aún así las pintas de aquel chico, tan pálido y delgado, no le gustaban mucho. Parecía un yonqui.

- Ah, bueno. Perdona que no me haya presentado, soy la madre de Hanamichi, Sonoko. Encantada – dijo inclinándose un poco.

- Igualmente. Kaede Rukawa – murmuró imitando el gesto.

- Me voy, Hanamichi. A las doce, vale?

- De acuerdo, adiós.

Sakuragi sujetó a Chiharu con una sola mano mientras con la otra cerraba la puerta. Después se acercó a Rukawa, que seguía plantado en mitad del pasillo.

- Te presento a mi hermanita, Chiharu.

- Tu hermana? – repitió Rukawa con un leve temblor en la voz.

- Bueno, en realidad es mi hermanastra. Mi padre murió cuando yo iba a secundaria baja y mi madre se volvió a casar hace tres años. De vez en cuando me la traen para que la cuide, como hoy. Chiharu, te presento a Kaede Rukawa.

La pequeña miró atentamente al chico de ojos azules durante unos segundos, y después sonrió y alargó los bracitos hacia él.

- Vaya, parece que le has caído bien – dijo el hermano mayor. "Claro, como es tan guapo…", pensó – Y eso que normalmente es muy tímida con los desconocidos. Quieres cogerla en brazos?

Sin esperar respuesta, Sakuragi alzó un poco a la pequeña e iba a entregársela a Rukawa, pero inesperadamente éste dio un paso hacia atrás. Había un inquietante temor en su mirada.

- Qué pasa? – se extrañó el pelirrojo – No te gustan los niños pequeños?

- No es eso, yo… me voy a cambiar – y tras decir esto se encaminó rápidamente al dormitorio.

A Chiharu no le gustó mucho el desplante, y empezó a hacer pucheros. Sakuragi le hacía carantoñas mientras pensaba en la extraña actitud de su invitado. De pronto recordó que no le quedaba comida para ella y como su madre no le había traído tendría que salir a comprar.

Entró en el dormitorio y se encontró a Rukawa ya cambiado y sentado en la cama sin hacer nada.

- Qué pasa, te encuentras mal? – preguntó desde la puerta.

- No, no me pasa nada.

- Escucha, tengo que bajar un momento a comprar comida para Chiharu. Sólo tardaré unos quince minutos, te encargas de ella mientras, vale?

Rukawa se levantó como un resorte. Ya no había temor en su mirada, sino puro terror.

- No! – exclamó.

- Por qué no?

- Yo no puedo cuidarla!

- Sólo tienes que vigilarla quince minutos!

- No!

Sakuragi no entendía nada de nada. A qué venía ese pánico a quedarse quince minutos con una niña de ocho meses?

- Rukawa, hazme el favor! No te estoy pidiendo que le cambies los pañales, sólo que la cojas en brazos quince minutos! Quince minutos!

- HE DICHO QUE NO!

El grito de Rukawa asustó a Chiharu y empezó a llorar. Pero no era la única: Rukawa también tenía los ojos húmedos. El pelirrojo no sabía que hacer, aquella situación le parecía ridícula. De momento optó por intentar calmar a la pequeña y hacer entrar en razón al zorro.

- Mira Rukawa… - empezó mientras zarandeaba un poco a Chiharu para que dejara de llorar – Ya me estás contando que diablos pasa aquí…

Rukawa se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Segundos después, y para sorpresa del pelirrojo, empezó a llorar.

* * *

**N/A: **Holaa… ya queda poco para descubrir el pastel del todo… bueno, que queda un capítulo, porque empiezan las clases y ya no sé si podré seguir actualizando rápido pero lo intentaré. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (lo que pasó entre Ru y Mitsui en la cancha de baloncesto lo dejo a la imaginación de Morgana of AvallonXDD) y si tenéis un minutito agradeceré vuestros reviews , que animan mucho.

**Paulyta:** pues todavía estoy pensando en la reacción de Ayako… no sé si hacer que se ponga celosa o que se alegre… es que a mi la pareja RyoAya me gutsa pero en la serie no les veo futuro.

**Kaehana9:** buena pregunta: se fijará Karen en nuestro querido Ryo-chin? En este capítulo ya los he separado, pero no te preocupes que se volverán a ver.

**Elena:** si me atrevo entraré a hacer un par de fotos y las colgaré por aquí XD

**Vanne:** me alegra que te guste esta extraña pareja jeje.

**Balucita:** que Karen estuviera enamorada de Kaede y se interpusiera en su relación con Hanamichi me pareció poco original, así que ahí la tenemos, con pretendiente nipón con piercing incluido XD

**Hanakuru-chan:** gracias por el halago, me has recordado al señor Burns con el 'excelente' jejeje.

**Inuyashaluchi:** etto… que ya nos conocemos! XDDD

**Ale:** Rukawa sonrojado debe ser monísimooo jejeje. Y vaya que se complementan, es un tópico pero es que son hielo y fuego, azul y rojo, frío y calor… se necesitan el uno al otro, no hay pareja más perfecta que ellos.

**Astrea:** el chico ya se iba temiendo el rechazo de Ayako desde hacía tiempo, aún así por supuesto que su reacción ha sido precipitada, de todas maneras ahora pasará tiempo hasta que la vuelva a ver. Y ha sido Karen la que ha venido porque fue ella quien encontró la foto de Ru, aunque tanto la podrían haber encontrado Joe o Jack, pero yo quería que quien viniera a Japón fuera la chica, y así ya tener un primer contacto con Ryota además de poner celoso a Hanamichi con Ru jejeje. Y lo de ukes y semes… pues sí, vaya topicazo.

**Nikie:** pues están en la plaza Teniente Coronel Franco, no sé si la conoces, de todas maneras he decidido hacer de tripas corazón y aventurarme en ese peligroso local para plasmar en digital tales aberraciones XDD.

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Khira


	19. Una terrible carga

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 19. Una terrible carga**

Sakuragi decidió dejar a Chiharu con una vecina mientras él iba a comprar comida. Después le dio de cenar y la preparó para dormir en su carrito-cuna hasta que su madre viniera a buscarla. En todo ese tiempo Rukawa no dejó de sollozar en el dormitorio. Al pelirrojo se le encogía cada vez más el corazón; sabía que esta vez su estado no se debía ni a la droga ni a la falta de ella; era un dolor tan diferente…

No entendía lo que le pasaba. Y Rukawa no parecía dispuesto a contárselo.

Cuando por fin Chiharu se durmió fue a verle. Se sentó junto a él en la cama, y en un impulso que no quiso analizar, le acarició el cabello con ternura.

- Rukawa, si no me cuentas qué sucede no puedo ayudarte…

- No puedes ayudarme en esto… - dijo Rukawa deteniendo por un momento su llanto.

- Pero al menos cuéntamelo, y así quizás podré entenderlo…

- …

- Rukawa por favor no soporto verte así… por favor dime algo… no entiendo nada…

Rukawa alzó el rostro por fin y le miró a los ojos. Los suyos estaban tan enrojecidos que parecían inyectados en sangre.

- No puedo… me odiarías… - dijo con la voz rota.

- No digas tonterías, zorro… Por qué iba a odiarte?

- Por lo que hice…

- Qué hiciste?

- No puedo… no puedo… - Rukawa estalló de nuevo en llanto.

- Por dios, Rukawa…

Sakuragi no aguantó más y lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi le asfixió. Cuando se separó de él, mantuvo su cara cogida con ambas manos para que no volviera a esconderla.

- Puedes confiar en mí… - susurró.

- …

- Cuéntamelo… seguro que después te sentirás mejor…

- …

- Rukawa… A ver, empecemos poco a poco… Por qué no has querido cuidar de mi hermana ni quince minutos?

- Porque no podía… no podía hacerlo… - habló por fin el chico moreno.

- Por qué dices eso?

- No puedo… cuidar de un niño pequeño… no me atrevo… - Rukawa por fin empezaba a concretar.

- Por qué no?

- …

- Rukawa, por qué no? – insistió el pelirrojo. Empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento con todo aquello.

- Porque yo… porque yo no supe cuidar de mi hermana…

- Tienes una hermana? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Tenía…

Su mal presentimiento se había cumplido.

- Qué pasó? – preguntó con suavidad.

El chico más bajo cerró un segundo los ojos y respiró hondo. Por fin parecía dispuesto a aclarar el misterio.

- Mi hermana… mi hermana se llamaba Kano… tenía casi dos años cuando murió… y fue… fue por mi culpa…

- P-pero qué dices…? – se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

- Fue por mi culpa… - repitió angustiado.

- Por qué? Por qué dices que fue por tu culpa? Qué pasó? – Sakuragi sentía que le iba a estallar el corazón de un momento a otro.

- E-estábamos en una fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de unos familiares… Yo tenía ocho años y estaba jugando en el jardín con mis primos… - Rukawa cogió aire de nuevo, realmente le costaba respirar – Mi madre vino con Kano y me pidió que la cuidara un rato, que mi padre se había marchado un momento con mi tío y que ella tenía que hacer no sé qué… la verdad es que no me acuerdo…

- Continúa… - pidió el pelirrojo con el alma en vilo.

- Yo… yo estaba muy enfadado porque no me apetecía vigilarla, me lo estaba pasando muy bien jugando con mis primos… y le solté la mano… En el jardín… en el jardín había una piscina…

- Oh dios mío…

Rukawa había comenzado a llorar otra vez, y su llanto era desgarrador.

- Se cayó a la piscina… y se ahogó… y fue por mi culpa… por mi culpa…

Cuando se le pasó la impresión tras unos segundos Sakuragi estrechó de nuevo a Rukawa en sus brazos con decisión.

Ahora ya entendía muchas más cosas.

- Por eso dices que tus padres te odian? – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- …

- Rukawa escúchame, tú no tuviste la culpa… por dios, tenías ocho años… Y no me creo que tus padres te odien… ellos también saben que no fue tu culpa…

- Sí que me odian… claro que me odian… Ella murió por mi culpa…

- No! – Sakuragi había dejado de abrazarle y ahora le sujetaba la barbilla con firmeza – Nunca más digas eso! Ni tus padres debieron dejarla contigo teniendo ocho años, ni tú debiste soltarle la mano, ni tus familiares debían tener una piscina descubierta habiendo niños pequeños en la fiesta! Aquello fue una tragedia que pudo haberse evitado, pero por la que tú no debes pagar el resto de tu vida!

Rukawa le miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero Sakuragi leyó en ellos que no le había convencido. Y sabía que no sería fácil. Él mismo aún se culpaba a veces por la muerte de su padre, pues si no se hubiera peleado con aquellos chicos habría podido llegar al hospital y pedir ayuda; pero su madre y sus amigos le ayudaron a superarlo. Pero por lo visto Rukawa llevaba doce años con esa carga solo.

- Mañana iremos a hablar con tus padres.

- Qué? – exclamó echándose un poco hacia atrás.

- Iremos a tu casa y hablarás con ellos, aunque sea doloroso para todos. No puedes seguir así.

- No, no quiero… no quiero volver a verles…

- Dime una cosa. Tú confías en mí?

- Eh?

- Confías en mí? Piénsalo bien.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Sakuragi había ido a buscarle a Nueva York, le había acogido en su casa, y le había aguantado en plan psicosis hasta que se le pasó esa fase. Y además le amaba… como no iba a confiar en él?

- Claro que confío en ti…

- Entonces hazme caso y habla con tus padres. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás…

xXx

A la mañana siguiente Sakuragi no fue a clases ni al entrenamiento y llamó a Mitsui por teléfono para decirle que no hacía falta que viniera a estar con Rukawa, y ya de paso se despidió, pues el tirador de triples se marchaba esa noche de nuevo a Tokyo.

Rukawa apenas había dormido y le suplicaba en silencio con la mirada ojerosa que no le hiciera pasar por esto. Pero Sakuragi no pensaba dejar que se echara atrás, y a media mañana cogieron el tren hacia la dirección que a regañadientes pronunció el zorro.

- Es muy bonita… - murmuró Sakuragi contemplando la fachada de la casa donde vivían los señores Rukawa.

A dos pasos de él estaba Rukawa, ambos frente una pequeña puerta metálica que daba al jardín que rodeaba la casa. Parecía que en cualquier momento el zorro iba a echar a correr.

- Vamos – ordenó el pelirrojo

Pero Rukawa no se movió. Sakuragi bufó y lo agarró sin miramientos del brazo, casi retorciéndoselo, y después con un estirón le obligó a entrar, pues la puerta estaba abierta.

Justo en ese momento una mujer de unos cuarenta años, morena con el pelo corto, apareció por el lado izquierdo de la casa, viniendo desde la parte trasera del jardín. Al verlos se detuvo en seco.

- Kaede… - pudieron leer en sus labios.

La mujer soltó en el suelo las bolsas que llevaba y continuó caminando hacia ellos, hasta detenerse frente a Rukawa. Y a continuación le abrazó. Pero Rukawa seguía en una especie de trance y no respondió al abrazo.

- En la televisión dijeron que habías desaparecido… - empezó a decir ella entre sollozos - Y pensé que te había pasado algo… Gracias a dios Jack llamó para decir que una amiga te había visto y que estabas bien…

- Mamá… - murmuró al fin Rukawa, pero seguía inmóvil como una estatua.

Del mismo sitio por donde había aparecido la madre de Rukawa, surgió la figura de un hombre muy alto que también se sorprendió al ver la escena. Al llevar también bolsas en la mano que luego soltó, Sakuragi supuso que venían de comprar y que tenían un garaje en la parte trasera de la casa.

La reacción del padre de Rukawa fue un poco diferente a la de su madre. Se acercó a ellos, y cuando la señora Rukawa se separó de su hijo, le miró fríamente y a continuación le dio una sonora bofetada. Hanamichi dio un respingo y por un momento se arrepintió de haber convencido a Rukawa de ir hasta allí, pero enseguida se dijo que si su padre estaba tan enfadado, supuso que por lo que le había pasado en Nueva York, era porque le quería, de lo contrario, si le odiaba tal como decía el chico de ojos azules, no le habría importado. Rukawa se acarició la mejilla lastimada y bajó la cabeza.

- Cálmate! – le dijo la señora Rukawa a su marido mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su hijo por la cintura – Por favor, acaba de llegar!

- Y ya me dirás de donde! Dónde te habías metido!

- Estaba en mi casa – intervino Sakuragi.

Los padres de Rukawa le miraron como si acabaran de darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Quién eres? – preguntó la mujer.

- Hanamichi Sakuragi. Nos conocimos en el instituto. Ha estado en mi casa este tiempo deseng… recuperándose.

- Ya… - murmuró el señor Rukawa – Y qué, te has 'recuperado'? –añadió mirando de nuevo a su hijo.

Viendo que Rukawa aún con la cabeza gacha no se atrevía a contestar, Sakuragi decidió salir en su auxilio, sin pararse a pensar en lo que implicaban sus palabras.

- Está mucho mejor – afirmó con énfasis – Yo creo que nunca más volverá a hacer una tontería así.

Kaede le miró, esperanzado y alentado. La señora Rukawa abrazó de nuevo a su hijo, y el señor Rukawa, ya más calmado, les invitó a entrar en la casa.

- Yo prefiero irme a la mía – dijo Sakuragi – Ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar. En especial de Kano.

La pareja le miró sorprendida y Rukawa aterrado. Sakuragi lo hizo para asegurarse de que ese sería el tema de conversación de la reunida familia.

- Cómo dices…? – exclamó el hombre.

- Que tienen que hablar de su hija con él. Yo me marcho.

Sakuragi dio media vuelta y salió del jardín, mientras la señora Rukawa conducía a su tembloroso hijo hacia el interior de su casa, pero el señor Rukawa le alcanzó en la calle.

- Sakuragi has dicho que te llamabas? – le preguntó.

- Así es señor.

- Cómo sabes lo de Kano?

- Me lo contó él.

- En serio? Jamás se lo había contado a nadie…

- Ah no?

- Creo que no. Y que más te contó?

Sakuragi dudaba en hablar con el padre de Rukawa a sus espaldas, pero tras la impresión inicial era evidente que aquel hombre quería a su hijo tanto como su mujer. Tal y como sospechaba, el supuesto odio que le tenían estaba únicamente en la cabeza del zorro.

- Él se culpa por lo que pasó. Y eso creo que ustedes ya lo sabían.

- Por supuesto que lo sabemos.

- Entonces por qué no hacen nada al respecto? Su hijo se está consumiendo por la pena!

- Crees que no hemos hecho nada en todo este tiempo? Kaede se pasó cinco años yendo a un psicólogo!

- Quizás no era un psicólogo lo que necesitaba. Quizás les necesitaba a ustedes.

- Y nosotros también intentamos ayudarle! Pero no lo logramos, él jamás volvió a confiar en nosotros, se encerró en sí mismo… Le dejamos marcharse solo a Estados Unidos porque pensamos que sería bueno para él alejarse un tiempo de nosotros si eso era lo que quería, pero nos equivocamos… - los ojos del señor Rukawa mostraban el mismo dolor que vio en los del zorro la noche anterior – Tú no lo entiendes… El día que… el día que perdimos a Kano…. también perdimos a Kaede…

* * *

**N/A: **Perdón por la demora… esta semana ha sido un poco estresante, pero por fin le he hecho un huequecito a esta historia, que hace días que tenía el capítulo a la mitad. Un montón de gracias por los reviews. Siempre animan a continuar y a sacar tiempo de donde sea XD. 

Besitos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Khira


	20. Sexo

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 20. Sexo**

"_El día que perdimos a Kano también perdimos a Kaede…"_

A Sakuragi no le gustó nada esa actitud derrotista del padre de Rukawa. Pero supuso que había sido muy duro para ellos, después de enterrar a una hija de dos años, ver como su hijo de ocho se condenaba él mismo por lo sucedido y se aislaba de todos… No podía culparles por no haber sabido ayudarle. Él tampoco sabía como ayudarle con esa carga que llevaba en el alma, aunque de momento obligarle a volver a casa de sus padres después de dos años había resultado bien, pues hacía ya dos días que estaba con ellos. Ni siquiera había vuelto a recoger sus cosas.

Recibió un par de visitas esos días. De hecho era lo habitual hasta que se encerró con Rukawa, pues al ser el único de la pandilla que vivía solo sus amigos consideraban su casa como el lugar oficial de reunión. Ni a Yohei ni a Ryota les contó el pasado recién descubierto de Rukawa, sólo que estaba ahora en casa de sus padres.

La primera noche que durmió de nuevo en su cama, antes de cambiar las sábanas se tumbó en ella y aspiró el olor que había dejado su invitado, una extraña mezcla entre sudor y agua de mar… o quizás era el olor de las lágrimas que había derramado noche tras noche en esa almohada…

No podía negar que lo echaba de menos. Después de dos semanas de convivencia, se había acostumbrado a tenerle en casa, y ahora se le hacía extraño no estar con él.

Sakuragi estaba muy confundido. Admitía que sentía algo por el zorro pero esos sentimientos no se parecían en nada a los que había tenido anteriormente por chicas.

Amistad, simpatía, cariño… hasta ahí todo normal, aunque en el pasado él y Rukawa se llevaran a golpes, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Y ellos también habían cambiado. Pero luego estaban esos celos que le quemaban el pecho cuando recordaba las manos entrelazadas de Rukawa y la hermana de Perkins, o el rostro sonriente del zorro cuando volvió de jugar con Mitsui…

Y lo más preocupante, el deseo que se había despertado en él desde aquel beso…

xXx

El domingo por la noche Rukawa vino finalmente a por sus cosas. Cuando le abrió la puerta y le miró fijamente a los ojos, comprobó que, aunque seguían reflejando el mismo dolor que había resurgido con tanta fuerza el jueves, la carga se había vuelto menos pesada. Rukawa se lo confirmaría minutos después.

- Cómo estás…? – preguntó Sakuragi sentado en la cama mientras Rukawa plegaba su ropa para meterla en la maleta.

- Bien… - susurró.

- Y con tus padres…?

Rukawa dudó un momento, pero después interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó junto al pelirrojo.

- Mi madre… mi madre me enseñó un álbum hecho con recortes de periódicos… - empezó en voz baja.

- Recortes de periódicos?

- Sí… de todas las noticias que han salido en Japón sobre mí desde que fiché por los Grizzlies…

- Entiendo… - dijo Hanamichi con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno, menos las últimas… - murmuró Rukawa dejando escapar una risita irónica.

- Ya…

- …

- Ese tipo de álbumes los hace una madre cuando está orgullosa de su hijo, y no cuando le odia, no es así?

Rukawa miró al suelo y se encogió de hombros. Era evidente que aún no se había convencido. Pero Sakuragi pensó que ese silencio ya era un paso: no podía esperar que en dos días sus padres consiguieran lo que no habían conseguido en doce años.

- Y hablasteis de tu hermana? – preguntó con voz suave.

- N-no mucho… Yo… no puedo… - musitó el moreno.

- Bueno, poco a poco…

"Ahora saben que no deben dejarte marchar solo otra vez", pensó Hanamichi, "y mucho menos antes de que resuelvas este problema y dejes de lastimarte…"

- Sakuragi… - murmuró Rukawa interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

- Dime.

- Es cierto lo que le dijiste a mis padres? – como Sakuragi no parecía entender se lo recordó – Que piensas que estoy mejor y que nunca más volveré a hacer una tontería.

Silencio.

- Sí, era cierto… - dijo al fin. No era justo mentirle si era eso lo que pensaba realmente.

Rukawa sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de forma cálida y sincera. Y cuando Sakuragi contempló esa sonrisa, esos labios, dejó de pensar, de cuestionarse que sentía exactamente por Rukawa. Por el momento quería tomar esa boca y hacerla suya…

- Entonces… nosotros…

- Sí – dijo simplemente.

Rukawa acercó su rostro al suyo, pero no para besarle, sino para apoyar sus frentes la una con la otra. Se quedaron unos segundos así, con los ojos cerrados.

- Te quiero… - musitó el chico de ojos azules.

Se sintió mal por no responderle, lo cierto es que no sabía que decir, pero no pudo esperar más: Sakuragi le cogió la cara con las manos y le besó, ansioso como estaba por volver a sentir sus labios. Rukawa no le dio importancia y respondió el beso con intensidad, dando al pelirrojo lo que deseaba. Mientras se besaban Sakuragi se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama permitiendo que Rukawa se posicionara sobre él, a la vez que abrazaba con fuerza su delgada cintura para asegurarse el contacto total entre sus cuerpos, que no tardaron en reaccionar con el íntimo roce. El beso sólo fue interrumpido un momento para que el pelirrojo le quitara la camiseta a Rukawa, el moreno no tuvo necesidad de hacer lo mismo pues el pelirrojo ya no llevaba en el momento en que le abrió la puerta.

Después de besarse durante unos minutos más, Rukawa abandonó los labios de Sakuragi y fue bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los desabrochó y se los bajó junto a los bóxers grises que llevaba. Iba a hacer que Sakuragi no se arrepintiera de haberle dado una oportunidad como pareja.

- Siéntate en el borde de la cama – ordenó.

Sakuragi obedeció, aunque no supo que pretendía hacer Rukawa hasta que éste se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Rukawa envolvió el miembro de Sakuragi con la boca provocando un sonoro gemido por parte del pelirrojo. Éste pensó sinceramente que se volvía loco: ver y sentir la boca del zorro deslizarse por su miembro con esa rapidez y pasión era para perder la cordura. Le agarró de los negros cabellos con fuerza, haciéndole saber así que no deseaba que parara hasta el final. Y el final llegó al poco tiempo: Rukawa complacido se tragó todo el semen que expulsó el cuerpo de Hanamichi, quien después se dejó caer en la cama pensando que aquella era la mejor felación que le habían hecho nunca.

Mientras se recuperaba Rukawa se colocó de nuevo encima suyo y le besó en los labios para que probara su propio sabor. Después Sakuragi le atrapó las piernas con una de las suyas, y apoyándose en un codo, rodó en la cama hasta quedar sobre él. Esta nueva postura no fue del agrado del zorro, al menos al principio, e intentó hacer lo mismo que había hecho el pelirrojo, pero éste no se lo permitió. Sakuragi le cogió de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, y las situó por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándole con la ayuda de su peso. A continuación empezó a lamer el blanco cuello con gula, recorriéndolo con su lengua de abajo a arriba, una y otra vez.

Los gemidos de Rukawa no se hicieron esperar, y subieron considerablemente de volumen cuando, después de varios minutos de centrarse en su cuello, Hanamichi lo abandonó para dedicarse a lamerle el pecho y los abdominales. Cada vez que la lengua se acercaba un centímetro más al borde de sus pantalones, Rukawa gemía cada vez más fuerte.

Sakuragi le soltó las manos para desabrocharle los pantalones, cuando lo hubo hecho se los bajó, bóxers incluidos, dejando el erguido miembro al descubierto. Alargó la mano hacia él y lo masturbó suavemente durante unos segundos. Luego se decidió a devolverle a Rukawa el placer que él le había provocado, acogiéndolo con la boca. Lo cierto es que no resultó ni mucho menos tan desagradable como había pensado. Rukawa apenas tardó un par de minutos en correrse en la boca del pelirrojo.

Ahora que ambos estaban 'en paz' Sakuragi se posicionó nuevamente sobre Rukawa, buscando con ansias sus labios hasta que los encontró. El roce de sus miembros era enloquecedor y no tardó en ponerlos a ambos duros de nuevo.

De pronto Sakuragi sintió los dedos de Rukawa intentando abrirse paso entre sus nalgas. Aunque la experiencia de Sakuragi con otros hombres era nula, sabía perfectamente como era el sexo homosexual y él no estaba dispuesto a ser el pasivo. Y para que Rukawa no se hiciera ilusiones, le apartó las manos y lo inmovilizó de nuevo.

- No puedes conmigo – le retó con una sonrisa.

Rukawa aceptó el reto con otra sonrisa e intentó sacárselo de encima con todas sus fuerzas, que aún no había recuperado del todo; aún así consiguió incorporarse. Sakuragi, sorprendido al principio, no tardó en reaccionar y lo volvió a tumbar sobre la cama. Pero el chico de ojos azules no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan pronto, de manera que el forcejeo se prolongó durante varios minutos, llegando incluso a hacerse daño mutuamente, sobretodo en los brazos.

Rukawa ya no sonreía. Y Sakuragi tampoco. Sus rostros estaban tensos por el esfuerzo que estaban realizando, y comenzaron a sudar. Aquello se había convertido en una auténtica pelea, y, a diferencia de las que protagonizaban hacía tantos años en el gimnasio, esta vez sabían que no habría empate.

Finalmente Hanamichi aprovechó un momento en el que el zorro consiguió incorporarse otra vez para darle la vuelta en un rápido movimiento y aplastarlo boca abajo contra la cama. Con la mano izquierda le agarró del pelo, sujetándole la cara de lado, y con la otra le dobló el brazo derecho hacia atrás.

- Te avisé… que no podrías conmigo… – susurró jadeante en su oído.

Bajo él Rukawa se revolvió un poco más, pero estaba agotado; al sentirse inmovilizado aceptó que había perdido y se quedó quieto, con la respiración agitada y su sexo ardiendo contra las sábanas.

Cuando Sakuragi vio que su presa dejaba de moverse, le soltó el brazo y alargó el suyo hacia el cajón de su mesita, de donde sacó un preservativo ante la mirada nerviosa del chico que tenía debajo. Él siempre había usado protección antes, pero no sabía si el zorro había hecho lo mismo y en ese momento no le apetecía preguntar. Además que sería más higiénico.

Sentado sobre su espalda, le soltó también del pelo y después de sacar el preservativo del envoltorio comenzó a colocárselo deslizándolo sobre su miembro. Rukawa, aunque desde su posición no podía verlo, supuso lo que estaba haciendo, y aunque sabía que podía aprovechar para escapar, el miedo que sentía al pensar que le iban a penetrar estaba siendo sustituido por un incontrolable deseo.

Pero por mucho que lo deseara, tampoco quería que le desgarrara.

- S-sakuragi…

- Mm?

- Recuerda que tampoco he estado antes con un hombre…

Sakuragi escupió el envoltorio que sujetaba con la boca y le acarició la nuca en cuanto terminó de ponerse el condón.

- Tranquilo… - murmuró – Claro que te prepararé…

Se lamió los dedos índice y corazón y los dirigió hacia la entrada de Rukawa. Primero se dedicó a acariciar suavemente el esfínter durante unos segundos para relajarlo, luego introdujo un dedo muy lentamente. Notó como al hacerlo el cuerpo entero de Rukawa se tensaba y se inclinó un momento para morder su hombro con suavidad para distraerle.

Cuando Rukawa sintió que el dedo empezaba a moverse se aferró a las sábanas y apretó los dientes. No quería gritar de dolor y mucho menos llorar; ya que había perdido la pelea por las posiciones al menos no iba a mostrarse aún más débil. Pero cuando Sakuragi le introdujo el segundo dedo, no pudo evitar que un ronco gemido de dolor escapara de su garganta.

Sakuragi lo escuchó perfectamente pero no se detuvo. Le acarició la espalda en toda su extensión intentando relajarlo, cuando llegó al hombro se lo sujetó con firmeza. Después sacó ambos dedos de su entrada y se colocó a la altura adecuada para penetrarlo. No sabía si aquella era una buena postura para empezar, pero le pareció muy cómoda, y la idea de tener al zorro sometido boca abajo lo estaba poniendo aún más caliente si era posible. Sin dudarlo más encaró su pene contra el dilatado esfínter y empezó a empujar.

Esta vez el grito de dolor de Rukawa fue tal que Sakuragi se asustó e instintivamente le tapó la boca con una mano para que no le oyeran los vecinos. Enseguida se la destapó y puso sus manos encima de las suyas, intentando entrelazar sus dedos a pesar de que Rukawa tenía la sábana fuertemente agarrada.

Continuó empujando, lentamente al observar preocupado el rostro tenso y enrojecido de Rukawa, con una vena marcada en su frente, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los dientes apretados. Pensó que realmente aquello debía doler, y se asustó un poco al pensar si algún día tendría que pasar él por lo mismo.

Finalmente se introdujo del todo, y mientras Rukawa se acostumbraba se dedicó a besarle el hombro con ternura.

- Estás bien? – le preguntó en voz baja.

- S-sí… - gimió el zorro.

Se retiró un poco, y, suavemente al principio, empezó con las embestidas. Rukawa empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, lo que sumado a su estrechez, estaba haciendo perder el sentido a Hanamichi.

Tras unos minutos de ya violentas embestidas, Sakuragi se detuvo un momento para no terminar aún, y ya de paso modificar un poco la postura. Se incorporó hasta quedar hincado de rodillas e instó a Rukawa a hacer lo mismo, quedando a cuatro patas enfrente suyo. El chico de ojos azules lo agradeció, pues de esta manera podía masturbarse. Pero esta postura tampoco terminaba de convencer al pelirrojo, y con un brazo alrededor de la cintura del zorro lo alzó hasta que su espalda quedó pegada a su pecho.

- Quiero verte la cara – le susurró en el oído mientras le sujetaba el cuello para que reposara la nuca en su hombro.

Rukawa asintió jadeante. Sakuragi le liberó y se desplomó sobre el lecho, cuando recuperó un poco el aliento se colocó boca arriba. El pelirrojo le abrió las piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, se inclinó sobre él y le penetró, agradeciendo la flexibilidad que daba el practicar un deporte tan duramente. Rukawa gritó de nuevo al sentir esa penetración tan profunda pero esta vez Sakuragi pudo callarle con un beso.

Poco después observó como el rostro de Rukawa cambiaba de tenso a completamente extasiado, y al notar humedad entre sus vientres comprendió el motivo, y entonces él también explotó con un gemido ronco y su mente se quedó en blanco por un instante.

Se retiró suavemente de su interior y se dejó caer a su lado, exhausto. Cuando la respiración se le normalizó se quitó el preservativo y lo tiró al suelo, a continuación cogió un pañuelo de papel del cajón y limpió con él los vientres de ambos. Rukawa permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados.

- Rukawa…

- Kaede… - Rukawa abrió los ojos y volteó la cabeza para mirarle - Somos pareja, no?

- Sí… Kaede… - se le hacía raro llamarle así – Estás bien?

- Sí, aunque… me duele bastante… - admitió mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

- Mañana temprano iremos a comprar una pomada o algo… o si quieres voy ahora mismo, seguro que encuentro una farmacia de guardia…

- No, no hace falta… ya iremos mañana… quédate aquí conmigo – murmuró el chico más bajo abrazándole.

- Claro que sí… - dijo Hanamichi devolviéndole el abrazo.

Rukawa lo abrazó aún más fuerte y empezó a temblar un poco.

- Gracias… Perdóname por todo… por favor… Yo… he estado muy perdido… y…

- Lo sé – interrumpió Sakuragi acariciándole la mejilla – Lo sé. Pero yo te he encontrado…

Rukawa sonrió levemente. Poco a poco ambos se fueron rindiendo al sueño que empezaba a apoderarse de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos durmió bien esa noche.

* * *

**N/A: **Weee por fin el lemon! Seguro que es eso lo que están pensando pervertidas jejeje. Bueno, pues para alentar aún más su imaginación, aquí tienen una imagen sobre este lemon, concretamente la primera postura. No es que me inspirara en ella, es que cuando ya lo tenía escrito vi esa imagen en el avatar de una amiga y dije: 'ese es mi lemon!' y efectivamente XD. 

http/img32.imageshack.us/img32/7453/lemonheridas7cy.jpg

A responder reviews:

Elena: jajajaja pieza es habitación, no? Habría que hacer un glosario latino-español aunque la verdad creo que ya me las sé todas XD Hasta se me escapa más de una palabra latina en mis historias jejeje.

Hikaru: es que ahora en invierno voy peor de tiempo, pero no te preocupes que la sigo. Ya has visto lo que ha hecho Sakuragi…

Marits: thank you! I didn't know english people are reading my story! I'm very happy XD

Besitos y hasta el próximo!

Khira


	21. Planes de futuro

**Heridas abiertas**

**Capítulo 21. Planes de futuro**

El despertador sonó a su hora de siempre, y Sakuragi como siempre lo apagó de un manotazo, maldiciendo que fuera lunes. Enseguida sintió un cuerpo cálido junto al suyo, y volteó a ver a Rukawa, quien dormía aún plácidamente. Las imágenes de lo sucedido entre ellos bombardearon de nuevo su mente.

No iba a negar que acostarse con el zorro había sido increíble, pero sin embargo los remordimientos no le habían dejado dormir. Remordimientos, porque aunque se sentía bien a su lado, estaba engañando a Rukawa respecto a sus sentimientos. No le había contestado a su declaración de la noche anterior, pero aún así, después de lo que le dijo en Nueva York, era lógico que el moreno pensara lo que no era…

"Sigues teniendo el sueño pesado, eh zorro?", pensó mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Pero para su sorpresa Rukawa abrió los ojos y le miró soñoliento.

- Oh, no quería despertarte…

- No importa…

Rukawa se estiró como un gato pero se interrumpió al notar una punzada de dolor en sus bajos, a la vez que ahogaba un quejido.

- Todavía te duele? – preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

- Un poco…

- Iremos a la farmacia a comprarte algo.

- Ya iré yo… Tú tienes clase, no?

- Sí… Pero no hace falta que te levantes ya, puedes quedarte un rato más en la cama si quieres… Por cierto, avisaste a tus padres que dormirías fuera?

- No… pero les dije adonde iba…

Sakuragi se levantó y empezó a vestirse, ante la atenta mirada de Rukawa, quien se sorprendió a sí mismo al desear que le hiciera el amor nuevamente en ese instante a pesar de estar aún tan dolorido. Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de lascivias. Tenían que hablar de algo importante.

- Hanamichi…

Aunque a Sakuragi se le hacía extraño llamar a Kaede por su nombre, tenía que reconocer que el suyo en labios del zorro sonaba muy bien.

- Dime – dijo mientras se subía los pantalones.

- Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora?

- A qué te refieres?

- A que si vamos a contarle a alguien lo nuestro…

Aquello era algo en lo que el pelirrojo ya había pensado la noche anterior antes de dormirse. Terminó de colocarse el pantalón y se sentó en la cama junto a Rukawa, que seguía tumbado.

- Eres tú el famoso… - suspiró Sakuragi – Aunque ahora te obliguen a retirarte durante unos meses, después volverás a la competición. Por mi parte había pensado en contárselo sólo a los amigos más íntimos, pedirles discreción, y esperar un poco antes de hacer lo mismo con mi madre. Pero si la prensa nos ve juntos lo harán noticia, y no sé como afectará eso a tu carrera… Tú decides.

Rukawa lo pensó sólo durante unos segundos.

- Yo no quiero que nos escondamos – dijo convencido.

- Entonces no lo haremos – sonrió Sakuragi.

- Aunque no sé como se lo tomarán mis padres…

- Ahora que se han decidido a recuperarte, no creo que esto les sea un problema…

- …

- Por cierto, has pensado qué hacer durante los meses de sanción? – preguntó el pelirrojo levantándose para ponerse una camisa manga corta.

- La verdad es que sí…

- Y bien?

- Hablé con Mitsui, él me pondrá en contacto con el entrenador Bryant, para pedirle que me deje entrenar con su equipo.

- Ah, es una buena idea…

A pesar de que aquél era su primer día como pareja oficial, Sakuragi no pudo evitar sentir otra vez celos de Mitsui, más ahora que probablemente se convertirían en compañeros de equipo.

- Bueno, me voy a clase – anunció - Te llamo esta noche… Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera tengo tu número de móvil…

- Te lo dejaré sobre la mesilla – sonrió el zorro.

xXx

Durante todo el día Sakuragi rememoró la primera noche pasada con Rukawa. Lo cierto es que había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Serían todas las noches así a partir de ahora? Se sonrojó un poco al pensarlo.

- Ey, qué te pasa, mono pelirrojo? – preguntó Kiyota mientras se dirigían al gimnasio – Llevas todo el día en las nubes.

- Nada que te importe, mono salvaje – gruñó.

- Que simpático… Oye, el sábado que viene salimos para celebrar la vuelta a las clases?

- Para celebrar la vuelta a las clases? – repitió alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, irónicamente… - rió el mono salvaje.

- Por mi de acuerdo… Avisaré a Yohei… - "Cómo se tomará lo de Rukawa?", pensó algo preocupado.

De camino al gimnasio se encontraron a Sendoh y a Ayako. Estaban llegando los cuatro juntos cuando se detuvieron al ver a Ryota junto a la entrada hablando con un chico alto y moreno con gafas de sol a modo de diadema.

- Rukawa! – exclamaron.

Rukawa y Ryota dejaron de hablar y voltearon a verles. Ayako se acercó corriendo a ellos y se abalanzó casi literalmente sobre Rukawa, abrazándolo. Sendoh se mordió los labios: tendría que hablar con su novia sobre la costumbre que tenía, por cierto bastante mal vista en Japón, de abrazar a chicos que no eran su novio.

- Me alegro mucho de verte – dijo la chica muy sonriente.

- Yo también…

- Y de que estés mejor…

- Gracias… - balbuceó un poco avergonzado.

- Ey Rukawa! – Sendoh se acercó también y le extendió la mano – Me alegro de verte, tío.

- Y yo – dijo Rukawa estrechándosela.

- Yo también me alegro de verte. Qué tal estás?

Kiyota extendió también su mano, pero Rukawa dudó un poco antes de estrechársela.

- Quién eres? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Qué! Cómo que quién soy! – gritó el mono salvaje dando brincos – Yo fui tu mejor rival durante todo el bachillerato! Nobunaga Kiyota!

- Ah, ya me acuerdo… - murmuró Rukawa con aire ausente.

- Pero serás…!

Todos se echaron a reír y después alejaron un poco a Kiyota de Rukawa para que éste pudiera hablar con Sakuragi.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Venir a buscarte después de las clases para que me acompañaras a un sitio – explicó – Pero no me acordaba de que tienes entrenamiento hasta que me encontré a Ryota por aquí cerca… Te molesta que haya venido?

- No, en absoluto – negó el chico más alto – Pero sí, tengo entrenamiento. A dónde te tenía que acompañar?

- A visitar al señor Anzai…

Sakuragi sonrió, complacido. Los demás les estaban escuchando, y Ayako se acercó a interrumpirles.

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar yo.

- … - Rukawa dudó un poco, pero luego sonrió levemente y dijo – Gracias, Ayako.

- No hay de qué.

- Pero no quiero que te molestes si tienes cosas que hacer.

- Tranquilo, después de dejar a mi chico en el gimnasio iba a irme a mi casa, que sigue cerca de Shohoku. No soy la asistente de este equipo: demasiado trabajo – rió.

- Gracias entonces.

- Esta noche me cuentas como te ha ido – dijo Sakuragi.

- Sí.

- Por cierto, Nobunaga me estaba proponiendo al venir de salir de marcha el sábado, qué te parece?

- Me parece bien.

- Lo dicho, hablamos esta noche, vale?

- Sí…

Para sorpresa de Rukawa, Sakuragi le plantó un pequeño pero posesivo beso de despedida en los labios. Ni que decir que Ayako, Sendoh, Kiyota y Ryota quedaron en shock.

- Bueno chicos, a entrenar! – exclamó empujando a sus shockeados compañeros al interior del gimnasio – Esta tarde el genio Hanamichi Sakuragi os va a enseñar cómo se juega de verdad a baloncesto!

Afuera quedaron Rukawa y Ayako. El muchacho esperó paciente a que la sorprendida chica reaccionara y le dijera algo sobre lo que acababa de ver. De pronto sonrió ampliamente.

- Vaya, que calladito os lo teníais – dijo divertida.

- …

En los vestuarios…

- Te has liado con Rukawa! – preguntó Ryota incrédulo nada más entraron.

- Sí, estamos juntos – dijo Sakuragi mientras se desvestía para ponerse su ropa de deporte.

Ryota, Kiyota y Sendoh se miraron entre ellos un momento, luego siguieron contemplando atónitos al tranquilo pelirrojo.

- P-pero… cómo puede ser? – exclamó el chico del pendiente.

Sakuragi simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Cuándo ha sucedido? – preguntó Sendoh.

- Estabais borrachos? – inquirió Kiyota.

- Desde cuando eres gay?

El pelirrojo los miró molesto.

- Pues ha sucedido estos días que ha estado en mi casa, no estábamos borrachos ni lo estamos ahora, y no soy gay sino bisexual, contentos?

Sus amigos no pudieron replicar porque en ese momento entraron más compañeros de equipo. Pero Ryota se las apañó para quedarse a solas con Hanamichi antes de salir a entrenar.

- Ahora en serio, Hanamichi. Te gusta Rukawa? – le preguntó a su amigo.

- Si no, no estaría con él, no? - contestó sin mirar.

- Pero…

- Pero qué? – exclamó el pelirrojo – Tienes algún problema con eso?

- Claro que no! Oye, por qué te mosqueas?

- Yo no estoy mosqueado.

- Sí lo estás. Y yo sólo te he preguntado si te gusta Rukawa.

Sakuragi no dijo más y salió del vestuario.

xXx

Durante todo el trayecto hacia Shohoku en tren Ayako no dejó de hablar y preguntarle sobre su relación, cosa que Rukawa agradeció, pues aunque no contestó la mayoría de sus preguntas, prefería hablar de eso que de sus problemas con la droga. Pero Ayako no sacó ese tema.

- Sabes? Creo que en el fondo no me sorprende.

- Ah, no?

- No. Siempre me fijé en que Sakuragi era el único que conseguía hacerte hablar, y que él era el único al que tú provocabas. Ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que había entre vosotros era una tensión sexual increíble.

- …

Hacía un minuto que habían entrado en el instituto Shohoku y ya estaban llegando al gimnasio. Todo estaba igual a como él lo recordaba; de hecho solo habían pasado dos años, pero le parecía que habían pasado muchos más. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta Rukawa se detuvo un momento y cogió aire. Luego la abrió y entraron.

El equipo del Shohoku estaba entrenando, y con mucho ahínco. No reconoció a ningún chico de los que iban a primero cuando él era capitán, por lo que supuso que habían hecho como Akagi y Kogure, que se retiraron después del verano. Por la diferencia de nivel y alturas, parecía que estaban jugando el típico partido entre jugadores de distintos cursos que tanto le gustaba al señor Anzai. Al principio nadie reparó en ellos, de manera que pudieron acercarse tranquilamente al banco donde estaba sentado el gordito entrenador. Cuando éste los vio, se levantó y les obsequió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ayako le saludó alegremente, pero Rukawa se quedó callado: ya tenía suficiente tarea con sostenerle la mirada y no desviarla al suelo avergonzado. Esperaba un reproche, un sermón, o incluso una bofetada como la que le dio su padre como bienvenida, pero nada de eso. El señor Anzai simplemente le agarró cariñosamente del brazo, igual que hizo con Ryota el día que regresó al equipo después de su estancia en el hospital a causa de la pelea con la banda de Mitsui.

- Me hace muy feliz volver a verte, Rukawa – dijo el anciano - Te veo mucho mejor. No vuelvas a darme un susto así, de acuerdo?

Rukawa se mordió los labios.

- No lo haré… - musitó agachando un poco la cabeza.

Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta, pero el partido se había detenido. De pronto se escucharon varios gritos y exclamaciones.

- Es Kaede Rukawa!

- En serio!

- Sí, es él! Mírale bien!

- Es verdad! Es él, es Kaede Rukawa!

- Pero qué hace aquí…?

- Él era alumno de este instituto, tonto! No lo sabías?

- Claro, habrá venido a visitar al entrenador Anzai! Qué suerte la nuestra!

Al momento Rukawa era rodeado por unos veinte chicos que le miraban entre temerosos y excitados, sobretodo los quinceañeros de primer curso.

- M-me firmas un autógrafo…? – se atrevió a pedir por fin uno castaño con gafas.

Se sorprendió. En realidad estaba acostumbrado en América a que chicos de todas las edades, incluso hombres y mujeres mayores que él, le pidieran autógrafos al terminar un partido, a las salidas de los entrenamientos o en los aeropuertos, cosa que por cierto detestaba y por lo general rehusaba para decepción de sus fans yanquis. Pero después del escándalo que había protagonizado, cómo era posible que en su país natal le siguieran admirando y pidiendo autógrafos?

Un bolígrafo paseando por delante de sus ojos le sacó del trance. Se lo estaba ofreciendo Ayako.

- Cada firma que les regales a estos chicos, será una promesa de que no volverás a decepcionarlos – dijo la chica con voz suave pero firme.

Rukawa la miró a ella y luego al señor Anzai. Asintió. Y después comenzó a firmar todo lo que le pusieron a mano: camisetas, libretas, balones, torsos desnudos…

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Perdón por la tardanza. Son cosas mías o me ha salido un capítulo un poco raro? En fin, espero que al menos se vea claro que Sakuragi sigue con la picha hecha un lío, o en lenguaje más formal, que no sabe lo que siente ni lo que no siente. Los próximos dos capítulos serán aún de este estilo. Por cierto, dije que serían 25 más epílogo pero creo que me saldrán 26 más epílogo.

Un saludo especial para las chicas que conocí en el Salón del Manga: Lensaiak, Ran, Serena Minamino, KidCat, Morgana of Avallon y Duare, de verdad que fue un placer conoceros, y espero volver a veros el año que viene y que seamos más. Las fotos que nos hicimos las colgaré en mi perfil pero todavía no lo tengo preparado.

Respuestas a reviews:

Vanne: no tengo ni idea, pero comprueba haber puesto bien la dirección, ya que como avisé esta web no deja poner links con el simple método de copiar y pegar y se van barras y puntos por el camino. De todas maneras el link duraba una semana, si quieres la foto te la puedo mandar por correo.

Balucita: hola! si, aunque de corazón aún no lo tiene muy claro. Veremos que hará el pelirrojo con sus sentimientos.

Elena: puede que aún tarde un poco en darse cuenta jejeje.

Hikaru: ellos sí que se quedaron relajados después de eso XDD. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

Tamako: gracias! No te preocupes que a esta historia le quedan por lo menos 5 capítulos. Me alegro de que te gustara el lemon XD.

Besitos,

Khira


	22. Más reacciones

**Heridas abiertas**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 22. Más reacciones**

Cuando Sakuragi terminó de contarle toda la historia a Yohei, esperó paciente a que su mejor amigo reaccionara. Pero el moreno se había quedado de una pieza.

- Rukawa te besó en el New Otani…

- Sí…

- Y cuando fuiste a Nueva York a buscarle se te declaró…

- Sí…

- Y tú le mentiste y le dijiste que también sentías algo por él, y que podríais intentarlo cuando se recuperara para animarle a ello…

- Sí…

- Y ahora que está mejor, lo vais a intentar de verdad…

- Sí…

- Porque resulta que sí que sientes algo por él…

- Sí…

- Y anteayer os… os… acostasteis juntos…

- Sí… Maldita sea, Yohei, quieres dejar de repetir lo que te he contado y decirme que piensas al respecto! – exclamó Sakuragi cansado.

Yohei parpadeó por fin y pareció reaccionar.

- Qué pienso al respecto? – preguntó sin entender del todo.

- Sí… Te acabo de contar que estoy saliendo con Rukawa, necesito saber que opinas…

- Por qué?

- Porque eres mi mejor amigo, y necesito saber si te molesta, si va a cambiar algo entre nosotros por el hecho de que me esté acostando con un chico…

El moreno sonrió divertido.

- No digas tonterías, Hanamichi. No va a cambiar nada entre nosotros. Seguiremos siendo igual de amigos que siempre.

- Gracias, Yohei… - suspiró Sakuragi.

- Aunque me cueste entender como es posible que Rukawa y tú hayáis terminado así… Se dice que los que se pelean se desean, pero nunca pensé que hasta ese punto… - Yohei soltó la risa.

- Ja ja, muy gracioso…

Sakuragi miró por la ventana del bar donde había quedado con Yohei para tomar algo y contarle todo, con expresión triste, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su amigo del alma.

- Qué te pasa? – preguntó Yohei.

- Eh?

- Te has puesto triste de repente – explicó.

- Ah… Bueno, es que hay una cosa que me preocupa mucho… - murmuró el pelirrojo.

- Y qué es?

- Aunque al final todo ha salido más o menos bien, mentí a Rukawa cuando le dije en su casa que sentía algo por él… porque en ese momento no era cierto…

- Ya… Te preocupa que lo descubra?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

- No, si no se lo cuento yo es imposible que lo descubra… Pero me siento mal igualmente… le engañé…

- Bueno, pero tenías un buen motivo – repuso Yohei – Y tal y como has dicho todo ha salido bien: Rukawa lo está superando y tú le quieres…

- …

- Porque tú le quieres, verdad…?

- Yo… estoy hecho un lío, Yohei… - murmuró Sakuragi pasándose nervioso una mano por los cabellos.

Yohei miró a su amigo comprensivo.

- Es lógico que te cueste analizar tus sentimientos por otro hombre, Hanamichi… pero agobiándote no vas a solucionar nada…

- Y qué hago entonces? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Bueno… dices que ahora Rukawa y tú estáis muy bien… Quizás deberías dejar pasar un poco de tiempo, a ver como avanza vuestra relación… no es muy justo para Rukawa pero es la única opción que veo…

- Puede que estés en lo cierto…

xXx

Akagi estaba terminando de ducharse cuando oyó sonar el teléfono.

- Kogure! Puedes cogerlo! – gritó cuando ya llevaba varios tonos.

Pero nadie respondió. Entonces Akagi recordó que su compañero de piso le había dicho que tenía que ir un momento a comprar. Así que se secó lo más rápido que pudo, se anudó la toalla en la cintura y salió del baño rápidamente para contestar la llamada.

Cuando Kogure volvió, encontró a Akagi con el teléfono todavía en la mano, tieso como una estatua.

- Qué sucede, Akagi? – preguntó mientras dejaba la compra en la cocina.

- …

- Akagi? Quién era?

- Era Ryota… - dijo al fin.

- Y que quería?

- Contarme…

- Contarte qué? – Kogure se moría de curiosidad por saber qué había impactado tanto a su amigo.

- Que Sakuragi y Rukawa se han liado…

- Que se han liado? A qué? A golpes? Pensaba que ya se llevaban mejor…

- No, que se han liado… entre ellos…

- Ah, entre ellos… QUÉEE!

xXx

Estaba tumbado en la cama cuando el sonido del teléfono le alertó de que le había llegado un mensaje. Estiró el brazo rápidamente hacia la mesilla, cogió el aparato y vio que era de Karen. Le preguntaba que tal le iba todo y también que en unas semanas le visitaría de nuevo. Rukawa se alegró de recibirlo pero él esperaba que fuera de Hanamichi.

"Aún estará con Yohei…", pensó mirando al techo de su habitación.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía sentirse celoso. Pero no podía evitarlo, y además no era nada nuevo. Ya en el instituto se moría de celos cada vez que los veía a ellos dos solos o con el resto de su ejército. Se decía a sí mismo que era porque él no tenía amigos, pero la realidad era muy diferente.

Qué habría pasado si hubiera admitido sus sentimientos ya por aquel entonces? Y si se hubiera declarado? Seguramente le habría costado una paliza por parte del bruto pelirrojo quinceañero que era Hanamichi Sakuragi por aquel entonces…

Aún no se podía creer que de verdad por fin estuvieran saliendo. "Incluso tenemos una cita!", pensó feliz al recordar que el sábado saldría con él y los demás.

Pero había algo, que sin saber que era, le inquietaba…

- Kaede, a cenar… - se oyó la voz de su madre tras unos suaves toques en la puerta.

- Voy…

Se levantó de la cama y salió de su dormitorio, no sin antes esconder la pomada y el tubo de lubricante que había comprado para sus siguientes encuentros sexuales con su novio. No iba a negar que había disfrutado su primera vez con él, pero había pasado más de un día y todavía sentía incomodidad en medio de las piernas.

Por el pasillo se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya, decorada como sala de lectura.

Aquella habría sido seguramente la habitación de Kano…

Se mordió los labios y se sintió mal por ese sentimiento de felicidad que había empezado a crecer en su interior gracias a Hanamichi. Él no tenía derecho a ser feliz, no siendo el culpable de la infelicidad de sus padres, no siendo el culpable de la muerte de su hermana. Por mucho que le dijeran que eso no era así, él no les creía…

"Quizás es cierto que no me odian… pero yo tuve la culpa… yo tuve la culpa…"

Notó una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Desde que se enganchara a la cocaína que tenía más facilidad para llorar… Una paradoja, pues al mismo tiempo esa sustancia le hacía olvidar su dolor: cuando se colocaba con ella en Nueva York eran los únicos momentos en que era capaz de no pensar en nada que le entristeciera, ni en Kano, ni en sus padres, ni en Hanamichi, ni en su soledad… Añoraba esa euforia que le producía, esa falsa felicidad, la sensación de poder comerse el mundo si así lo deseaba… No había día en que no pensara en conseguir un poco, pero dos razones le frenaban: una, que no sabía donde encontrar, y otra, la principal, que le costaría su relación con Hanamichi si le descubría.

- Kaede…

Volteó sorprendido, pues no había escuchado a su madre acercarse.

- Qué?

- Como tardabas en bajar vine a llamarte otra vez… Cariño, qué te pasa?

- Nada…

La señora Rukawa sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó con él la cara de su hijo.

- Por qué siempre me dices 'nada'? – suspiró.

Rukawa la miró y se preguntó si realmente su madre sería capaz de asimilar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- No lo entenderías… - murmuró.

- Por qué no me pones a prueba? – dijo ella.

Entonces Rukawa decidió que, si bien no podía explicar que seguía desesperado por meterse una ralla de coca, si les contaría a sus padres su relación con Hanamichi. Si no le apoyaban en esto, no valía la pena seguir intentando ser una familia normal.

- Pues sí, tengo que contaros una cosa… Bajemos.

Su madre le siguió nerviosa escaleras abajo hasta el comedor, donde su padre ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Se sentó a su lado y Kaede enfrente. Por la mirada de su mujer el señor Rukawa supo que algo pasaba o iba a pasar.

- Se trata de Sakuragi – empezó Kaede.

- Qué pasa con Sakuragi? – preguntó el señor Rukawa.

- Que es mi novio.

Para su sorpresa, sus padres no parecieron sorprendidos ni disgustados por la noticia. Al contrario, ambos se miraron un instante, suspiraron aliviados y luego sonrieron. Kaede estaba completamente desorientado.

- Ya lo suponíamos – dijo su madre sin perder la sonrisa.

- Ah si…?

- Sí. Imaginamos que si le habías contado lo de Kano es que es una persona muy especial para ti.

- …

Kaede bajó la vista, como siempre que se mencionaba el nombre de su hermana.

- Deja de hacer eso – le recriminó de pronto su padre.

- El qué? – preguntó alzando de nuevo la mirada un momento.

- De no mirarnos cada vez que hablamos de Kano.

Pero Kaede lo hizo de nuevo, y su padre, que aunque era un hombre muy temperamental no solía perder los nervios con ese tema, en esta ocasión se levantó, rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a su hijo, y le alzó a la fuerza de la silla cogiéndole de la camiseta con ambas manos.

- BASTA! ME OYES, KAEDE? BASTA!

- Cariño, cálmate… – suplicó la señora Rukawa acercándose también a ellos.

Como Kaede seguía sin mirarle, el señor Rukawa le zarandeó hasta que el muchacho por fin clavó sus angustiados ojos azules en los suyos.

- Ya no sé como decírtelo, Kaede… - suspiró sin soltarle – Ya no sé que más decirte que no te haya dicho ya, que no te dijera hace unos días cuando volviste…

Tanto Kaede como su madre abrieron grandes los ojos al ver como el señor Rukawa parecía a punto de llorar, sobretodo el primero, pues nunca le había visto así.

- Lo siento… papá… - sollozó también a punto de llorar.

- No! Deja de disculparte! – le zarandeó de nuevo – Deja ya… de… disculparte…

- …

En ese momento, ambos, padre e hijo, ya estaban llorando a lágrima viva. La señora Rukawa hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no imitarlos.

- Cómo hemos de decirte que no tienes que disculparte, que tú no tuviste la culpa…? Que te queremos, que eres lo único que nos importa, que no soportamos verte así…? Cómo, Kaede, dime cómo, por favor…? – suplicó el hombre entre llantos.

Kaede le miraba, mordiéndose los labios, las mejillas también mojadas, preguntándose si no debería creerle de una vez, si realmente su padre estaba enfadado porque él se culpaba y no por lo que pasó…

"No puedo más…", pensó de pronto, sintiendo su corazón tan oprimido que no le dejaba respirar. Y entonces inclinó su cabeza hasta reposarla en el hombro de su padre, al mismo tiempo que levantaba un poco sus brazos hasta sujetarle con ellos la cintura. Los señores Rukawa se miraron atónitos, era la primera vez en doce años que Kaede abrazaba a uno de ellos. Después de la impresión inicial, el señor Rukawa se apresuró a responder el abrazo de su hijo, apretándole fuertemente contra si, sintiendo todavía sus sollozos, y rogando porque ese gesto fuera una señal de que el chico por fin les abriría su corazón de nuevo.

* * *

**N/A: **holaa! A que me tardé menos para actualizar? Intentaré no tardarme tampoco en el próximo. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, aquí tienen las respuestas:

Elena: pues sí, en esto está siendo muy lento… pero dentro de poco se sabrá que lo tiene tan confundido. Besos y gracias por el review!

Vanne: hola! muchas gracias por los links! Aunque no me gusta un Hana que 'se deja hacer', igualmente estoy intrigadísima por saber como termina esa historia. Si te gusta SenRu, también te puedo mandar un doujinshi, o mejor dicho, también unos links. Gracias por el review!

Celine: gracioso? Jajaja entonces sí que me salió raro XD. A ver que te parece este. Besos!

Balucita: está muy confundido, pero ya falta poco para que alguien le abra los ojos… quién será? Espero que te guste el capítulo. Kisses!

Miguel: jejeje ya sé que la fama me precede, pero no te preocupes, no le tengo nada preparado a Rukawa que no se vea venir, quiero decir que en este fic ya ha sufrido lo suyo y que ya sólo queda el sustito final. En cuanto a Sakuragi, tienes razón que para los demás está claro, y ya se encargará alguien de abrirle los ojos. El motivo de su confusión y sobretodo de su actitud contradictoria está aún por desvelar pero es algo muy sencillo y yo creo que realista. Perdona por las demoras, para compensar me he puesto las pilas y ya tienes aquí la actualización. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Yiya: gracias, intentaré que los demás no te decepcionen. Respecto a 'Lágrimas de hielo 2' me pondré cuanto antes, pero después de terminar por lo menos este. 'Gravitation'… he visto la serie, y la verdad no es una de mis favoritas… supongo que el manga es mejor (como todas). Ojalá pudiera complacerte, pero de verdad que no me veo capaz por el momento de escribir algo que no sea sobre Slam Dunk. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Khira


	23. Sospechas

**Heridas abiertas**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 23. Sospechas**

- Se… se están enrollando…

- Ryota! Quieres no pararte aquí en medio, que hay mucha gente?

Ayako estiró a Ryota del brazo para que continuara andando hacia los sofás donde les esperaban sus amigos, pero con cuidado para que no se le cayeran las bebidas que llevaba. Sakuragi y Rukawa, como bien había dicho Ryota, se estaban dando el lote en uno de los sofás como si estuvieran ellos solos en la discoteca, en el otro esperaban Sendoh y Kiyota, que no sabían a donde mirar, y unos metros a su derecha estaba Yohei bailando con su novia Arimi y unas amigas suyas. Afortunadamente para Sakuragi su ex-novia no había venido, pues le tendría que haber dado una larga explicación.

Ayako se hizo un sitio para sentarse entre Sendoh y Kiyota, mientras Ryota acercaba un taburete para sentarse frente a ellos.

- Oh, ya habéis traído las bebidas? – preguntó Sakuragi separándose de su zorro y provocando un gruñido de desagrado por parte de este.

- Toma, aquí tenéis vuestras naranjadas – dijo Ayako ofreciéndoselas.

- Gracias – dijeron Sakuragi y Rukawa a la vez.

- Una naranjada, mono pelirrojo? – se extrañó Kiyota.

- Algún problema, mono salvaje?

- No… Pero me extraña… Normalmente eres el primero en ponerte 'contento' cuando salimos…

Rukawa miró de reojo a Hanamichi y este se ruborizó un poco.

- Bueno, pues a partir de ahora dejaré de ser un alcohólico como vosotros – se defendió enojado.

Kiyota iba a replicar pero en ese momento una amiga de Arimi se acercó a él y para su alegría le sacó a bailar.

_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?  
Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?_

- Yo también tengo ganas de bailar – anunció Ayako levantándose – Me encanta esta canción. Quién se apunta?

- Yo – dijo Sakuragi rápidamente. Se levantó y dejó su bebida sobre la mesa baja que había entre los sofás – Hace tiempo que no demuestro lo bien que baila el genio.

Ryota, Sendoh y Rukawa pusieron los ojos en blanco. Ayako sonrió divertida y le dio la mano a Sakuragi para ir juntos hacia la pista, bajo las atentas miradas de sus respectivos novios.

- Lo has hecho por Rukawa, verdad? – preguntó Ayako a Sakuragi una vez consiguieron llegar al centro de la pista y empezado a bailar, acercándose a él para que pudiera oírla.

- El qué? – preguntó el genio sin entender.

- Dejar de beber alcohol.

- … - sin dejar de bailar, aunque disminuyendo el ritmo, Sakuragi la miró sorprendido – No se te escapa una, eh?

Ayako sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Pues sí. Me pareció muy hipócrita pedirle a Rukawa que dejara de meterse drogas y luego venir aquí a tomar alcohol – confesó el pelirrojo.

La chica asintió complacida.

- Sabes una cosa? – preguntó acercándose de nuevo a él – Si te digo la verdad no pensé que conseguirías ayudarle, pero está claro que me equivoqué. Rukawa se ve cada vez mejor. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Sakuragi miró un momento a Rukawa a través de la gente.

"No es sólo por mí", pensó recordando lo poco que le había contado Rukawa hacía un par de días sobre una conversación con sus padres. No sabía que le habían dicho exactamente, pero ahora los ojos de Kaede lucían diferentes, ya no estaban tan apagados.

Los dos amigos sonrieron y siguieron bailando.

En los sofás, ni Rukawa ni Sendoh entendían por qué esos dos tenían que acercarse tanto para bailar. Rukawa sabía que era una tontería sentir celos de Ayako pero no podía evitarlo, tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo. Con un bufido de exasperación se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a los baños, que se encontraban en un lado de la pista.

Al marcharse Rukawa, Ryota y Sendoh se vieron solos por primera vez desde que se hizo pública la relación entre el puercoespín y la chica de rizos. Si no fuera porque el volumen de la música de la discoteca era ensordecedor, se habría formado un silencio bastante tenso entre ellos.

- Se lo dije a Ayako y te lo digo a ti ahora – dijo de pronto el chico del pendiente en voz bien alta para que el otro oyera y sin mirarle – Si alguna vez le haces daño, te partiré la cara.

- Lo sé – dijo simplemente Sendoh, sin mirarle tampoco.

Mientras Rukawa se refrescaba la cara en los lavabos, tres chicos de unos dieciocho años entraron en el baño entre risas y se colocaron casi junto a él. Uno de ellos sacó su cartera del bolsillo para extraer de ella una tarjeta de crédito, otro sacó un envoltorio de chicle de papel que empezó a enrodillar, y el tercero una bolsita transparente de plástico con un polvo blanco que el zorro reconoció de inmediato.

Esos chicos se estaban preparando unas rayas de coca.

Se quedó helado mirándoles sin saber qué hacer. Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que saliera de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero la otra le había ordenado que se llevara la mano a la cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para comprobar que llevaba dinero para pagarles una dosis. Aunque ya se le había pasado el mono físico, era evidente que aún tenía el psicológico.

"Sal de aquí", se dijo a sí mismo, "Sal de aquí ahora".

Los tres chicos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

- Qué miras? – preguntó uno de ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

Rukawa no contestó y continuó contemplando las tres finas rayas de cocaína formadas sobre la encimera del lavabo.

- Me parece que este ya está drogado… - murmuró otro de los chicos.

- No os suena su cara?

- Bastante… Oye tío, quién eres?

El chico de ojos azules seguía estático.

- Es Kaede Rukawa! – exclamó de repente el primero que le había hablado.

- Ostia, es verdad! – dijeron a dúo los otros dos.

- Quieres una? - dijo malicioso al recordar las últimas noticias sobre el ex-jugador de los Knicks – Te invitamos.

"_Quieres una?"_

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Rukawa como una maldición.

xXx

Cuando acabó la canción de Bon Jovi, Sakuragi y Ayako volvieron a los sofás donde sólo encontraron a Sendoh, pues Ryota se había ido a bailar con otra de las amigas de Arimi.

- Donde está Rukawa? – preguntó el pelirrojo a su compañero de equipo.

- Ni idea. Se levantó hace un momento, creo que fue al baño.

- Yo también tengo que ir, enseguida vuelvo.

Sakuragi se encaminó a los baños y entró. Lo primero que pensó al ver a Rukawa frente a tres chicos fue que estaban a punto de pelearse, pero se fijó mejor y en seguida se dio cuenta de la situación, sobretodo cuando el zorro volteó a mirarle con cara de angustia.

- Quieres una? – repitió el chico ignorando la presencia de Sakuragi.

Rukawa se giró de nuevo hacia él, pero tampoco contestó esta vez.

- Kaede - murmuró Sakuragi con voz dura – Vámonos.

Su novio no se movió y continuó contemplando la coca sobre la encimera.

- Kaede, vámonos – repitió alzando la voz. En realidad quería sacarlo de ahí a la fuerza pero algo le decía que tenía que ser Rukawa quien tomara la decisión.

- …

- KAEDE!

Por fin Rukawa reaccionó y le miró de nuevo. En sus ojos estaba impresa la palabra 'Ayúdame'.

Eso fue suficiente para Sakuragi. Le agarró fuertemente de un brazo y salió del baño y también de la discoteca con Rukawa detrás, sin resistirse. Una vez en la calle caminaron unos metros hasta detenerse en un portal. Rukawa se sentó y se inclinó un poco hacia delante a la vez que se abrazaba el estómago, mientras Sakuragi le contemplaba de pie. Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada.

- Cuándo se terminará esto? –preguntó Rukawa en voz baja mientras se abrazaba más fuerte – Cuándo!

- No lo sé – respondió Sakuragi con sinceridad – Pasarán meses seguramente…

El pelirrojo se agachó junto a Rukawa y le acarició cariñosamente el pelo.

- Perdóname por haberte traído… - murmuró – No pensé que podríamos encontrarnos con esto…

- Tú no tienes la culpa…

Sakuragi dejó su cabello y le estrechó fuertemente contra si. Se quedaron así un rato, sin decirse nada.

- Vaya, mira los tortolitos, nosotros preocupados y resulta que habíais salido para meteros mano…

Ambos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos. Sakuragi se apartó de Rukawa de inmediato, dejando al moreno muy confundido. Si no le importaba besarle como un desesperado delante de ellos, por qué le daba vergüenza que les hubieran visto abrazados?

- Sólo hemos salido a tomar el aire – dijo el pelirrojo levantándose con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vale, vale… - murmuró Ryota.

Rukawa también se levantó, mientras Ryota y Ayako se miraban entre ellos sin entender el repentino cabreo del pelirrojo. Pero el chico de ojos azules comenzaba sospechar la causa.

xXx

Poco rato después Sakuragi y Rukawa se despidieron de sus amigos, pues después de lo que había sucedido en los baños no tenían ganas de seguir yendo de discotecas.

- Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? – preguntó el zorro con voz ausente mientras caminaban hacia una parada de taxis.

- Claro – respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, suponiendo lo que pasaría.

Cogieron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia casa de Sakuragi. Esa vez el taxista no reconoció al ex-jugador de los Knicks.

Nada más llegar el pelirrojo condujo a Rukawa a su dormitorio, y en menos de un minuto estaban desnudos en la cama. Sakuragi le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Rukawa no opuso resistencia esta vez, no tenía ganas de pelear. El pelirrojo estiró la mano hacia el cajón de la mesilla, extrajo un preservativo y se lo puso.

- Espera – dijo Rukawa antes de que se inclinara del todo hacia él.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- Nada, que compre esto… - respondió un poco colorado mientras sacaba un tubo de lubricante del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, que había quedado en el suelo junto a la cama.

- Ah, perfecto… - sonrió el pelirrojo.

Sakuragi cogió el tubo y lo abrió. Se untó dos dedos y suavemente los introdujo en el interior de Rukawa para prepararle. Después de unos minutos los sacó y se inclinó sobre él, y lentamente empezó a penetrarle. Esa vez Rukawa ya no sintió tanto dolor comparado con la primera. Le pasó los brazos por la espalda y le atrajo aún más hacia si, quería sentir el cuerpo de Sakuragi completamente pegado al suyo, además así su miembro quedaba aprisionado entre sus vientres y le era más fácil llegar al orgasmo.

Las embestidas comenzaron y se hicieron rápidamente cada vez más fuertes, Sakuragi le lamía la oreja a Rukawa mientras este jadeaba y le arañaba la espalda.

- Te quiero Hana… - musitó Rukawa entre gemidos.

Tal y como sospechaba, no obtuvo respuesta. Aunque la primera vez no le dio importancia, en ese momento se dio cuenta que esa era la razón de su inquietud. Una lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos y para que el pelirrojo no la viera giró la cabeza en la almohada.

Decidió no precipitarse. Hanamichi no era tan idiota como para meterse con él en la cama por cumplir una promesa; la oportunidad estaba ahí y no había que desperdiciarla. Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar así, sabiendo que de momento el pelirrojo lo único que sentía por él era deseo.

* * *

**N/A: **Buenasss! Como le dije a Ran, ya que no puedo invitaros a un chupito por mi cumpleaños, actualizaré un fic XD (Si es que nacer el 11 del 11 ya era una señal de que me gustaría este número, sobretodo en la camiseta de cierto kitsune jejeje) Así que aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, que por cierto le queda poquito ya… Rukawa ya se ha dado cuenta de que era lo que no iba bien, aunque quizás esté equivocado… De momento también aguantará a ver que pasa… Pero Hanamichi ama o no ama al zorrito? Por qué esa actitud contradictoria delante de sus amigos? Quién le abrirá los ojos al pelirrojo?

Todas esas preguntas tendrán su respuesta en próximos capítulos XD

Besos!

Khira


	24. La cena

**Heridas abiertas**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 24. La cena**

"Huelen muy bien…", pensaba Sakuragi mientras aspiraba el aroma que desprendían los ya bastante largos cabellos azabaches de su pareja.

Miró la hora en el despertador y vio que aún era temprano. Abrazado a él en la cama, completamente dormido, estaba Rukawa. Llevaba muchos días seguidos quedándose a dormir en su casa. A Sakuragi no le molestaba, al contrario, pero empezaba a preocuparse por si el zorro tenía otra vez problemas con sus padres. Pero esto no le pareció probable, pues las veces que había ido a su casa le pareció que las cosas entre ellos se estaban arreglando de verdad, tanto que de hecho al final habían sido sus padres los que le habían acompañado de viaje a Estados Unidos para presentarse ante el tribunal de disciplina de la NBA. Le habían caído ocho meses, demasiados según mucha gente, pero Rukawa no quiso apelar.

El ex-jugador de los Knicks llevaba ya un par de semanas entrenando con los Tokyo Apache, gracias a la intervención de Mitsui y a la buena voluntad del resto de miembros del equipo y del entrenador Bryant, quienes le recibieron cálidamente sin recriminarle en ningún momento la mala imagen que dio en Estados Unidos. Y como Rukawa de momento no había querido alquilar un apartamento en Tokyo, iba y venía cada día con el coche de sus padres. La prensa japonesa le perseguía mucho desde que 'reapareció', pero de momento no les habían visto juntos.

Esa noche vendrían a cenar su madre y Toru con Chiharu, y Sakuragi pensó que ya era hora de contarle antes de que se enterara por otros medios lo de su relación con Kaede, la cual por cierto, iba viento en popa. Apenas se peleaban, y cuando lo hacían era por piques estúpidos al jugar un uno contra uno los domingos por la tarde, sobretodo porque Rukawa le ganaba casi siempre y Sakuragi no quería admitirlo y le acusaba de hacer trampas. Pero cuando eso sucedía bastaba con llegar a su casa y 'reconciliarse'. Sakuragi nunca pensó que salir con un chico resultaría tan bien.

Pero ese domingo no irían a jugar, pues tenían que preparar la cena.

"No tengo ni idea de cómo se lo va a tomar mi madre…", pensó preocupado.

xXx

En la pequeña sala-comedor de su piso de universitario, Sakuragi desplegó una mesa también pequeña que tenía en la cocina pero en la que cabían perfectamente cuatro personas.

- Cuánto falta para que lleguen? – preguntó Rukawa cuando terminó de poner la mesa. Estaba más nervioso que un flan, pues sabía del motivo de la cena.

- Unos diez minutos – respondió Sakuragi, quien también estaba bastante nervioso, trasteando en la cocina.

Rukawa fue al baño y mientras se lavaba las manos, miró su imagen en el espejo. Que Hanamichi le fuera a presentar a su madre era un gran paso, sin embargo por lo demás todo seguía igual. Lo estaban pasando muy bien juntos, sobretodo en la cama, pero a la hora de hablar de sentimientos, el pelirrojo siempre esquivaba el tema.

"Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo…", pensaba con la mirada clavada en sus propios ojos azules, "Pero no puedo… no puedo seguir pensando que estás conmigo sólo para experimentar, porque te ha gustado follar con un hombre o peor aún, por cumplir una estúpida promesa…"

Empezó a ver borroso y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar.

"No, no, no… Kaede por favor ya basta…", se reprendió.

Se lavó concienzudamente la cara con agua fría para despejarse y se secó con una toalla. Salió del baño y se cruzó con Sakuragi en el pasillo, quien también tenía que ir. El pelirrojo notó algo en la mirada de su chico, algo que en realidad venía notando desde hacía semanas.

- Estás bien? – preguntó instintivamente.

- Claro – Rukawa sonrió falsamente – Sólo un poco nervioso…

- Ah, bueno… - dijo Hanamichi no muy convencido.

Efectivamente diez minutos después, puntuales como siempre, llegaron la madre de Sakuragi, Toru y la pequeña Chiharu. Sonoko se sorprendió un poco al ver a Rukawa, pues por lo que había hablado con su hijo por teléfono el día anterior, le pareció que tenía que contarle algo importante, y no sabía que pintaba su amigo allí.

Cuando Sakuragi presentó a Rukawa y a Toru, a ambos les pareció que el hombre reconocía a Kaede. Pero Toru tampoco tenía interés en el baloncesto y simplemente dijo que le sonaba haberle visto en algún otro sitio.

- Bueno, la cena ya casi está – dijo Sakuragi – Si queréis sentaos un momento en el sofá, y enseguida estoy con vosotros – y acto seguido desapareció por la cocina.

Maldiciendo que le hubiera dejado solo tan pronto, Rukawa fue a sentarse con los que, si todo salía bien, al terminar la cena serían oficialmente sus 'suegros'.

- Últimamente te vemos mucho por aquí – comentó Sonoko – Tú y Hanamichi sois muy amigos, verdad?

- Eh… sí… - murmuró Rukawa.

- Por cierto, aún no sé a qué te dedicas…

- Yo… juego a baloncesto.

- Ah sí? En qué equipo? – preguntó Toru.

- En los Tokyo Apache. Pero aún no tengo ficha – se apresuró a añadir, no fuera que lo comprobaran.

- Por qué no?

En ese momento el llanto de Chiharu, que estaba molesta por no ser el centro de atención, salvó a Rukawa de contestar la pregunta. Sonoko cogió del carrito a su hija en brazos; normalmente con eso ya se calmaba, pero sin embargo continuó haciendo pucheros. Toru, temiendo que hubiera que cambiarle el pañal y que le tocara él, se escabulló diciendo que tenía que ir al baño.

- Y ahora qué tienes, mi nena? – preguntaba Sonoko haciéndole carantoñas.

- Mamá, puede venir a ayudarme un momento! – gritó Sakuragi desde la cocina.

- Sí, un momento! – se giró hacia Rukawa – Podrías sujetarla mientras? A lo mejor tú consigues que se calme.

Al escucharla y ver como le tendían a la niña, Rukawa se tensó como si le estuvieran apuntando con un arma. Desde la cocina Sakuragi oyó a su madre y se apresuró a entrar en la sala, secándose las manos con un trapo.

- Déjala en su silla, mamá. A Kaede no le gustan los niños – explicó.

Pero para su sorpresa, Rukawa respiró hondo, levantó los brazos y sujetó a Chiharu por la cintura. La pequeña se puso de pie sobre las rodillas del zorro, y encantada de la vida por estar con un chico tan guapo, dejó de lloriquear y le empezó a tocar la cara con sus manitas.

Sakuragi estaba boquiabierto. Con todas las veces que había hecho de canguro estando Rukawa en la casa y ni se había atrevido a tocarla. Sonoko no entendía nada.

- No te gustan los niños, Rukawa? – preguntó confundida, pues no lo parecía.

- No es eso… yo… simplemente no tengo contacto a menudo con ellos… y no sé cómo tratarlos – balbuceó el muchacho.

- Ah… pues no lo parece – sonrió la mujer levantándose para ir junto a su hijo – Enseguida vuelvo.

Aunque por fuera sólo parecía un poco intranquilo, el corazón de Rukawa latía fuerte y rápido. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía calmarse, que no le iba a pasar nada a la niña sólo porque se quedara a solas con ella un par de minutos. Notó que Hanamichi aún le estaba mirando y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su novio, y se la devolvió tímidamente.

- Le gusta tirar del pelo… - advirtió Sakuragi ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Del pel...? Auuchh!

xXx

La cena transcurrió bastante silenciosa. Curiosamente el que más hablaba era Toru, un hombre que siempre se había mostrado muy callado delante de Sakuragi. Cuando el postre se estaba terminando y Chiharu dormía plácidamente en su carrito, Hanamichi decidió que era la hora de hablar, y respiró hondo.

- Mamá, Toru… quiero contaros algo.

- Qué pasa, cariño? – preguntó Sonoko dejando su café en la mesa.

- Es sobre Kaede y yo.

Toru levantó una ceja; empezaba a sospechar algo. Sonoko por su parte les miró sin entender.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- Lo que pasa, mamá, es que Kaede y yo no somos amigos…

- Ah no?

- No. Somos algo más.

- Algo más?

- Sí.

- Y qué sois? – la mujer seguía sin comprender a donde quería llegar su hijo.

- Somos pareja.

Silencio. Sonoko se quedó blanca y sin aire, Toru relajó su expresión, pues era eso lo que se había temido, y Rukawa estaba maldiciendo a Hanamichi por haberle pedido que estuviera presente.

- P-pareja? – tartamudeó finalmente Sonoko.

- Sí. Novios – A pesar de parecer tranquilo, Sakuragi sentía que le faltaba el aire.

- No digas tonterías! – exclamó de pronto.

- N-no son tonterías, mamá…

- Tú no eres homosexual!

Sonoko se levantó de la mesa tan deprisa que la silla cayó hacia atrás. Parecía tan furiosa que todos se sorprendieron.

- Mamá, tranquilízate… - pidió Sakuragi también levantándose – Y en realidad soy bisexual – añadió con una media sonrisa pretendiendo suavizar el ambiente.

Pero a Rukawa esa declaración le sentó como una patada en la entrepierna.

- Bi… bisexual! Cómo quieres que me tranquilice diciéndome eso! Cómo!

Los gritos despertaron a Chiharu, y empezó a llorar. Toru se levantó y acudió a ella. Rukawa no quería ser el único que quedara sentado en la mesa y también se levantó.

- Mamá…

- Me estás diciendo que te acuestas con un chico! Con _este_ chico!

Sonoko señaló a Rukawa de forma despectiva. Y eso Sakuragi ya no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo.

- Pues sí! – gritó – Me acuesto con él y ya llevamos casi un mes saliendo, te enteras! Sus padres ya lo saben y les pareció bien, pero tú como siempre tenías que comportarte como una histérica!

En tres pasos Sonoko se acercó a su hijo y le giró la cara de una bofetada. Después se dirigió a Toru, cogió a Chiharu, y soltó un escueto 'vámonos'.

Pero entonces Rukawa se interpuso entre ella y la puerta principal.

- Por favor señora…

- Apártate!

- No, escúcheme! Sé que no es lo que esperaba, y que yo…

- Claro que no es lo que esperaba! Como iba a suponer algo así! Y ahora déjame pasar!

- NO!

Su grito la dejó estática, con Chiharu en brazos y maldiciendo la poca educación de los jóvenes.

- Escúcheme. Por favor – empezó Rukawa de nuevo – Entiendo que no le parezca bien nuestra relación. Entiendo que yo no le guste. Aparte del hecho de que soy un chico, soy engreído, maleducado, antisocial, malhumorado y orgulloso. Soy inestable emocionalmente y me dan miedo los niños pequeños. Además he… he tenido problemas con las drogas – Sonoko abrió los ojos enormes – Así que tiene muchos motivos para avergonzarse de que sea la pareja de su hijo. Y encima no le daremos nietos. Pero yo amo a Hanamichi. De verdad. Y si usted le hace elegir entre su familia y yo… - la voz se le quebró un instante – No me elegirá a mí…

- Kaede… - murmuró Sakuragi.

- Así que por favor, señora Sakuragi, dénos una oportunidad. _Déme_ una oportunidad. No soportaría perder a Hanamichi…

- …

Sonoko se mordió los labios, sin saber qué decir. Luego volteó a mirar a su hijo, quien le miró esperanzado. Su mejilla izquierda estaba roja por la bofetada que le había dado.

- Yo… Ahora no me apetece seguir hablando – dijo al fin – Estoy muy nerviosa. Pero lo haremos. De acuerdo, Hanamichi?

Sakuragi asintió, mientras una gran sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en su rostro.

xXx

Cuando su madre y Toru se hubieron marchado, Rukawa empezó a recoger la mesa, en silencio.

- Gracias por lo que has hecho – musitó Sakuragi en voz baja. Algo en la expresión de Kaede le daba mala señal – Pero quizás no habría hecho falta… me refiero a que le dijeses que…

- Sólo le he dicho la verdad – interrumpió el moreno con la voz seca.

- Ya… bueno…

Sakuragi se acercó a Rukawa y le abrazó por detrás, pero para su desconcierto Rukawa le apartó y continuó recogiendo platos.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- Nada. Me ayudas con esto o te vas a quedar ahí plantado?

El tono frío de Rukawa empezaba a sacar al pelirrojo de sus casillas. Cuando el moreno volvió de la cocina donde había dejado los platos Sakuragi le agarró de un brazo y le encaró.

- Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Entonces por qué estás de mal humor?

- Deberías saberlo.

Esa respuesta le recordó a las que solía usar Nanako cuando discutían.

- Jeh… Pareces una mujer – dijo irónico.

- Eso te gustaría?

- Eh?

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Rukawa bufó y se soltó de él, aprovechando que el pelirrojo se había quedado atontado.

- A qué viene eso…?

- Dices que eres bisexual, no? Pero a lo mejor te gustan más las mujeres… - siseó el chico más bajo.

"Así que era eso", pensó Sakuragi.

- Por eso estás tan molesto? Porque le he dicho a mi madre que soy bisexual? – cuestionó.

- … - Rukawa no contestó, simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

- Qué problema hay? Acaso tú no lo eres?

- No…

- Ah, no?

- No. Nunca me he enamorado de una mujer.

- Pero has estado con alguna, verdad?

- No es lo mismo.

- Bueno, y qué quieres que te diga? – se exasperó Sakuragi – Yo sí me he enamorado de una mujer. Y también me he acostado con ella. Tanto te molesta?

- Y de mí?

- De ti qué?

- Estás enamorado de mí, Hanamichi?

No se esperaba esa pregunta. Sakuragi se quedó sin saber qué decir.

- Entiendo… - musitó Rukawa dolido por el silencio.

Agachó la cabeza y pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta. Por suerte Sakuragi reaccionó a tiempo y le jaló nuevamente de un brazo. Quizás aún no estaba seguro de amarle, pero no permitiría que saliera tan fácilmente de su vida.

- Espera! Dónde crees que vas? – exclamó.

- A mi casa – respondió tranquilamente Rukawa – Ya no puedo más.

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sakuragi sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho.

- Lo he intentado. Pero no lo he conseguido, y ya no puedo más – repitió.

- Kaede, de que estás hablando? – se exasperó el pelirrojo.

- He intentado… que tu mentira se convirtiera en verdad…

Sakuragi se quedó lívido.

- Q-que mentira…? – tartamudeó.

- La mentira que me dijiste en Nueva York… - suspiró Rukawa - Hanamichi… Por qué me dijiste que sentías algo por mí si no era cierto?

No había resentimiento en la voz del zorro. Sólo quería una explicación. Pero Sakuragi no se la daba. Por una vez, el pelirrojo estaba más pálido que el moreno.

- Supongo que lo hiciste para ayudarme… - murmuró finalmente Rukawa después de varios segundos de silencio – Y que en realidad te importo, si no, no habrías ido hasta allí para buscarme… Por eso mantuve las esperanzas…

- Desde cuando lo sabes? – preguntó Sakuragi en un susurro.

- Creo que desde el principio… pero no lo quería ver.

- … - el pelirrojo no sabía que decir.

- Por qué te has acostado conmigo? – preguntó por fin, temiendo la respuesta.

- Porque me gustas… - respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Rukawa sonrió tristemente durante un momento, luego se dio la vuelta y colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Eso no es suficiente para mi – musitó – Pero gracias por todo lo que has hecho para ayudarme.

Abrió la puerta del piso y salió por ella.

* * *

**N/A: **gomen gomen gomen por la tardanza… tenía muchos trabajos para hacer de la facultad pero los profesores los han pasado para después de Navidades… me han fastidiado las navidades pero ahora voy más desahogada… bueno, sólo un poco XD. Espero que les guste el capítulo, y muchas gracias por los reviews y las felicitaciones, me animaron mucho.

Khira


	25. Orgullo

**Heridas abiertas**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 25. Orgullo**

En medio de la marea humana que era el aeropuerto de Narita a esas horas de la mañana, Karen se preguntó seriamente si sería capaz de distinguir a Kaede entre tanto japonés.

"Suerte que es alto", pensó la chica poniéndose de puntillas, "Y japoneses altos no hay muchos…"

No entendía por qué Kaede había insistido en ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, ella habría sido perfectamente capaz de encontrar su casa. Supuso que lo había hecho para asegurarse de que no se quedara en un hotel como la otra vez, y a decir verdad, después de lo poco que le había contado por teléfono, prefería aceptar la invitación de quedarse en su casa y estar con él el máximo tiempo posible.

Pensando como hacer para animar a Kaede, no sintió que alguien se colocaba detrás suya hasta que la tocaron suavemente en el hombro.

- Kaede! – sonrió al ver quien había sido.

Para su tranquilidad, lo primero que Karen comprobó fue que a primera vista Kaede parecía estar bien, al menos físicamente. Aunque era un chico de piel muy blanca, ya no tenía esa palidez fantasmal que lucía en el hospital, y tampoco estaba tan delgado. Sin embargo el chico le devolvió una sonrisa muy triste. Karen le abrazó brevemente, ya que sabía que en Japón las demostraciones públicas de afecto no estaban muy bien vistas.

- Hola Karen – saludó Rukawa – Qué tal el viaje?

- Muy bien, gracias – dijo ella – Pero creo que ya me está empezando a afectar el jet-lag, porque me caigo de sueño y no son ni las doce del mediodía – rió.

- Suele pasar. Bueno, nos vamos?

- Claro!

Empezaron a caminar hacia el aparcamiento, donde Rukawa había dejado el coche de sus padres. El día era un día típico de invierno: poco sol y mucho frío. Durante el trayecto a casa de los Rukawa sólo habló Karen en el coche. Le contó que finalmente Joe y Linda iban a casarse en primavera y que él por supuesto estaba invitado. Rukawa se alegró, pues eso significaba que Joe no le guardaba ningún rencor.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a casa de los Rukawa. Los padres de Kaede recibieron a Karen con mucho cariño, ya la conocían de cuando acompañaron a su hijo a presentarse ante el tribunal de disciplina de la NBA, y se dieron cuenta enseguida de que su amiga no había tenido nada que ver con su problema con las drogas.

- Tus padres son geniales – le dijo Karen a Kaede cuando se volvieron a quedar a solas en la habitación de la planta baja que ocuparía ella esos días.

- ... – Rukawa sólo asintió con gesto ausente, aunque lo tenía muy claro: si no fuera por sus padres y todo lo que le estaban apoyando en esos momentos, seguramente se habría vuelto a Nueva York y hecho alguna tontería.

La chica afroamericana no aguantó más y le preguntó como estaba.

- Bien – contestó Rukawa secamente mirando al nublado cielo por la ventana de la habitación.

- Perdona, pero no te creo – dijo Karen acercándose a él.

- … - el ex-jugador de los Knicks seguía sin mirarla.

- Vamos, Kaede, ya sabes que puedes contármelo todo – insistió.

- Ya te lo conté todo la última vez que hablamos por teléfono – dijo mirándola por fin.

- No, sólo me contaste que habías roto con Hanamichi, y sigo sin saber por qué.

- Te lo dije – Rukawa bufó y miró de nuevo al cielo a través de la ventana – Él no me quiere… al menos no tanto como le quiero yo...

Las últimas palabras las dijo en voz muy baja, apenas audible, pero Karen lo oyó. Y le costaba reconocer en el joven enamorado que tenía enfrente al mismo chico frío y callado que le presentó su hermano hacía ya más de un año y del que le había costado tanto entablar amistad.

- Estás muy enamorado, verdad? – preguntó de pronto haciendo sonrojar a Kaede, quien sólo bajó la cabeza y asintió con un pequeño gesto.

- Por qué lo preguntas? – inquirió en voz baja.

- Por nada... bueno, es sólo que aún me sorprende que lo reconozcas tan fácilmente.

- ... – Rukawa lo pensó brevemente antes de contestar – Supongo que después de pasar tantos años intentando negarlo, al final me di cuenta que no servía de nada...

- Claro que no – sonrió la chica - A ver, y por qué dices que Sakuragi no te quiere? Te lo dijo él? – preguntó.

- Más o menos…

- Más o menos?

- ...

Aunque Rukawa pensaba que quizás se había precipitado diciéndole todo aquello a Hanamichi el día de la cena y yéndose de su casa, la cuestión es que el pelirrojo no le siguió... Y había pasado casi un mes desde entonces y no había tenido noticias suyas...

- Kaede, no puedes dejar estar una relación así como así sin estar seguro… - decía Karen - Deberías ir a hablar con él y…

- No. Yo ya me he humillado demasiado… - musitó Rukawa interrumpiéndola.

- A qué te refieres…?

"A que me ha tenido en su cama las veces que ha querido", pensó Rukawa amargamente, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, "Y yo era el único gilipollas que le decía que le amaba".

- Mira, si Hanamichi me quiere de verdad que me busque él… - suspiró – Yo ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos…

xXx

Esa misma tarde Sakuragi y Yohei conversaban en casa del primero. El moreno se había enterado de que el rey de los rebotes andaba deprimido desde hacía días y fue a verlo. Al principio Hanamichi no quería hablar pero terminó contándole muy resumidamente lo que había pasado con Rukawa, cosa que todos los de la pandilla se imaginaban.

- Y no sabes nada de él desde entonces? – preguntó Yohei.

- No… - murmuró el pelirrojo.

Sakuragi sabía que si no tenía noticias de Rukawa era culpa suya, pero no se atrevía ni a llamarle. Le parecía muy hipócrita hacerlo y preguntarle 'Cómo estás?', sabiendo que si la respuesta era la que se imaginaba era por su causa, por haber jugado con sus sentimientos sin tener claro los suyos propios. Pero también sabía que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo así, necesitaba verle, porque además de su pareja – en realidad ex-pareja – Kaede Rukawa se había convertido en su amigo.

- Pero… - Yohei dudó un poco antes de formular la pregunta – Y no te preocupa que… bueno, que haga una tontería…? – preguntó finalmente. Sakuragi le miró con una expresión extraña, por lo que el chico más bajo se apresuró a añadir – Vamos, todos sabemos que si no fuera por ti Rukawa seguiría enganchado… y ahora que le has dejado plantado…

- Me ha plantado él… - le recordó Hanamichi con voz cansada – Además, confío en Rukawa, sé que no volverá a lo mismo…

- Tú crees…?

- Estoy convencido.

Yohei se quedó mirando a Hanamichi sin atreverse a preguntarle por qué estaba tan seguro de que Rukawa no volvería a la droga, mientras el pelirrojo daba un par de sorbos a su bebida, mirando hacia la ventana del salón con expresión ausente. Pero la razón ya se la había dicho: porque confiaba en el zorro, porque estaba seguro de que Kaede no volvería a decepcionarle, ni a él, ni a nadie. Y más le valía, porque de lo contrario no lo soportaría. No soportaría verle de nuevo acabado y demacrado como estaba cuando regresó con él de Nueva York.

- Hanamichi, hay algo que no entiendo, o que no me has contado… - la voz de Yohei interrumpió sus recuerdos - Si Rukawa le dijo todo eso a tu madre es porque tenía pensado mantener su relación contigo… Entonces, qué pasó? Por qué discutisteis?

- …

- Hanamichi… - insistió.

- Rukawa sabía que le había mentido… - respondió el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a Yohei, quien enseguida supo a que se refería.

- Y cómo lo averiguó...?

Sakuragi tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Simplemente se dio cuenta… - contestó finalmente – Me preguntó si me había enamorado de él y no le contesté, después de eso se marchó…

- Y por qué no le dijiste que le querías? De verdad que aún no lo sabes? – preguntó Yohei algo incrédulo. Para él y los demás era evidente que Hanamichi se había colado por el zorro.

- No, no lo tengo claro aún…

Yohei se quedó pensativo unos minutos, analizando la situación. Hanamichi decía que aún no sabía si amaba a Rukawa, pero se les había visto muy bien juntos y además estaba hecho polvo por la ruptura… Recordó también la escenita de las afueras de la discoteca y de pronto se le ocurrió un posible motivo para que al pelirrojo le diera reparos abrazarse delante de ellos y no en cambio demostrarse su afecto de maneras más pasionales.

- A ti lo que te pasa es que te da vergüenza admitir que te has enamorado de Rukawa y no que te lo tiras.

Sakuragi miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos y pensó detenidamente en sus palabras. Podría ser que fuera eso? Que su subconsciente aceptara que estaba a gusto con un chico, que se acostaran, pero no que le amara?

Yohei miraba la cara angustiada de su amigo sin saber que más hacer por él, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

- Mira, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Jugaremos a un juego.

- Cómo…? – exclamó Sakuragi sorprendido. No le parecía momento para juegos.

- Jugando. Se trata de preguntas y respuestas. Yo hago las preguntas y tú contestas sí o no.

- Y de que servirá eso? – el pelirrojo seguía sin entender adonde quería llegar su amigo.

- Servirá para aclararte, ya lo verás. Lo vi en una serie de televisión – sonrió - No te puedo decir más porque sino no funcionará. Espera que me prepare un poco las preguntas, ya que las tengo que decir muy seguidas.

- Ok…

Yohei cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo de encima de la mesa de la salita y empezó a tomar unas notas ante la mirada nerviosa de Hanamichi. Finalmente alzó la vista y se puso el bolígrafo detrás de la oreja.

- Preparado? – preguntó – Recuerda que sólo has de contestar sí o no lo más rápidamente posible.

- Adelante – dijo el pelirrojo convencido.

- Te gusta el baloncesto?

- Sí...

- Y el fútbol?

- No.

- El tenis?

- No.

- Alguna vez te has arrepentido de jugar a baloncesto?

- No.

- Cambiarías el baloncesto por el judo?

- No.

- Se te dan bien los rebotes?

- Sí.

- Eres el rey de los rebotes?

- Por supuesto… digo, sí.

- Serás profesional algún día?

- Sí.

- Te gustaría ser profesional en EEUU?

- Sí.

- En la NBA?

- Sí.

- Y en la ACB?

- Sí.

- Terminarás antes la carrera?

- Sí.

- Echas de menos Shohoku?

- Sí.

- Querías ser novio de Haruko en el instituto?

- Sí.

- Y ahora?

- No.

- Ayako y Sendoh hacen buena pareja?

- Sí.

- Y yo y Arimi?

- Sí.

- Kiyota con esa chica que conoció en Level?

- No.

- Te gustaría volver con Nanako?

- No.

- Quieres a Rukawa?

- Sí.

Sakuragi esperó a que Yohei le hiciera la siguiente pregunta, pero el moreno se quedó callado mirándole con una amplia y divertida sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Hanamichi se dio cuenta por fin de la pregunta y de su respuesta, se atoró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escandaloso que nada tenía que envidiar al color de su pelo. Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas muy nervioso por la estancia, pasándose una y otra vez las manos por el cabello. Yohei le miraba sonriente.

"Dios mío..."

"Estoy enamorado de un chico..."

De pronto volvió al sofá, dejándose caer en él de golpe.

- Que he hecho… - balbuceó después de unos segundos.

- El tonto... – sonrió el moreno.

- No lo entiendes, Yohei? – exclamó - Lo he estropeado todo! Rukawa me ha dejado y con razón! Soy un idiota! Le he perdido por idiota!

- Tranquilízate Hanamichi… - pidió Yohei con voz suave - Aún no es tarde para arreglar las cosas entre vosotros.

- Tú crees…? – preguntó no muy convencido.

- Claro, sólo tienes que ir a hablar con él, pedirle perdón y decirle que sí que le quieres.

- Pedirle perdón… y decirle… que… le quiero…? – repitió Sakuragi así como asustado.

- Pues claro Hanamichi, sino cómo le vas a recuperar? – se exasperó Yohei.

- No sé si me atreveré… - murmuró el pelirrojo.

Yohei meneó la cabeza decepcionado. Hanamichi era un caso. De pronto sonó su móvil y descolgó.

- Ayako? Ah, hola, qué tal…? Muy bien y tú…? Pues sí, estoy con él… Pues… creo que lo tiene sin batería… El sábado que viene…? Ok, yo se lo digo… si, a ella también, claro… De verdad…? Vale, vale… Sí, adiós…

- Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- Que vas a tener la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Rukawa…

El pelirrojo escuchó atentamente la explicación de Yohei, y no le quedó más remedio que admitir que no debía desaprovechar la ocasión.

La pregunta era… se atrevería?

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todos/as, perdón por el retraso y lo cortito del capítulo, pero el próximo capítulo es el último y será más largo… o eso espero… La verdad creo que mis musas ya se han ido de vacaciones de navidad o algo así… por cierto, yo también tengo XDDD Pero una semanita me han dado no más T.T Muchísimas gracias de verdad por los reviews, perdonad por no contestarlos pero si me ponía ahora a ello no habría subido el cap hasta después de fiestas.

Y que no se me olvide:

FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y que os lo paséis muy bien estas fiestas, con vuestra familia y amigos, comed mucho y bebed mucho (champán, eh?), y sobretodo, leed y escribid mucho yaoi XD.

Muchos besos,

Khira


	26. Dos palabras

**Heridas abiertas**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 26. Dos palabras**

Ayako iba de un lado a otro del salón de su casa dando los últimos retoques a la decoración. Esa noche era su cumpleaños y lo celebraría con sus amigos con una gran fiesta aprovechando que sus padres estaban de viaje. Para evitar el máximo de destrozos posibles, decidió esconder objetos frágiles, como jarrones y marcos de fotos.

Antes de esconder la famosa foto del campeonato nacional que tenían todos los ex-miembros de Shohoku, se quedó mirándola. Sendoh se acercó por detrás y la abrazó.

- Qué miras? – preguntó.

- Sakuragi y Rukawa… - murmuró la chica.

- Ya te dije que no durarían mucho… no se han aguantado ni un mes…

- Cállate, anda…

Ayako se soltó del abrazo de su novio y fue a esconder la foto en un cajón. Hacía casi tres semanas que esos dos habían roto, y estaba muy preocupada, sobretodo por Sakuragi. El pelirrojo no tenía muy buena cara cuando les contó sin dar explicaciones que ya no salía con el zorro, y últimamente se le veía desmejorado. En cuanto a Rukawa, solo había hablado con él por teléfono para invitarle a su cumpleaños, pero también le había encontrado más serio de lo habitual. Le sorprendió que le preguntara si podía traer una amiga, pero le creyó que solo era eso, pues no creía posible que hubiera olvidado a Sakuragi tan pronto.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Tan bien que parecían estar… Qué pasaría esa noche cuando se vieran?

Tocaron a la puerta y por un momento dejó de preocuparse por la fugaz pareja. Miró el reloj, aún era un poco temprano.

- Akira, puedes abrir?

- Voy!

No había terminado de recoger, pero detuvo lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar voces conocidas. Se giró hacia la puerta y vio feliz a Mitsui, Kogure y Akagi que entraban y se acercaban a ella.

- Hola! – saludó Akagi el primero.

- Chicos! – exclamó con una gran sonrisa – Pensé que no podríais venir!

- No íbamos a perdernos tu fiesta de cumpleaños – dijo Kogure devolviéndole la sonrisa igual que todos.

- Por una vez que lo celebras… tacaña… - rió Mitsui.

- Eh!

Todos rieron con ganas. Ayako les enseñó su habitación, donde podían dejar las chaquetas.

- Por cierto, y Haruko? – preguntó la anfitriona.

- Está enferma – respondió Akagi, aunque el chico sospechaba que era otro el motivo por el que su hermana no había querido ir. No se había tomado muy bien la homosexualidad de Rukawa ni la 'traición' de Sakuragi.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Esta vez era Ryota, quien también se sorprendió gratamente al verles allí. Se saludaron, y después de varias bromas salió el tema estrella.

- Ey, es verdad que Sakuragi y Rukawa han roto? – preguntó Kogure.

- Sí… - suspiró Ayako – Cómo lo sabéis?

- Yo se lo conté – admitió Mitsui.

- Y tú como lo sabías? – preguntó Sendoh.

- Me lo contó el mismo Rukawa hace una semana.

- Mitsui, tú que le ves cada día, como está?

- No sé que decirte, Ayako… está como siempre. Bueno, como en el instituto. Me contó que habían roto porque les pregunté que tal les iba, y apenas movió los músculos de la cara al decirlo.

- Ya… - la chica de rizos suspiró de nuevo – Bueno, y que tal le va en el equipo? Crees que le ficharán cuando haya cumplido la sanción?

- Yo creo que sí – dijo el tirador de triples – El entrenador Bryant está muy contento con él. Se está esforzando mucho, la verdad.

- Bueno, algo es algo…

Una hora después ya habían llegado casi todos los invitados. Como Ayako y Sendoh estaban ocupados en la cocina, fue Ryota el que acudió a abrir la puerta cuando oyó el timbre. Se quedó de piedra al ver la pareja que esperaba tras ella.

- Hola Miyagi – saludó Rukawa algo seco.

- _Hello! _– saludó Karen bastante más efusivamente y con una gran sonrisa.

- Ho-hola, p-pasad… - balbuceó el chico del pendiente.

Rukawa y Karen entraron en la casa, donde fueron recibidos con cariño por los amigos del zorro. Rukawa les presentó a Karen y les explicó que era una amiga de Nueva York que se estaba quedando en su casa. Ayako salió casi a brincos de la cocina para saludarles, pero se quedó un poco parada al ver a Ryota detrás de Karen mirándola embobado.

"Vaya… ya era hora…", pensó aliviada, aunque un poco celosa.

- Acompañadme a dejar las chaquetas – dijo mal disimulando una sonrisa.

Por su parte Karen ni había notado la mirada anhelante de Ryota. Estaba más pendiente de Kaede, quien a su vez recorría disimuladamente con sus ojos azules el salón lleno de gente.

- Sakuragi aún no ha venido – dijo Sendoh malicioso al darse cuenta.

Rukawa gruñó algo ininteligible y empezó a caminar para seguir a Ayako en dirección a su dormitorio.

- Aprovecharás para hablar con él? – preguntó Karen a su amigo cuando se quedaron un momento solos en el dormitorio.

- Hablar con quién?

- No te hagas el despistado conmigo. Hablo de Hanamichi y lo sabes.

- No tengo nada de que hablar con él – Rukawa hizo ademán de salir pero Karen le detuvo sujetándole de un brazo.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Kaede, lleváis un mes sin veros! Así no arreglaréis nad…

De pronto Rukawa se soltó algo bruscamente.

- Te lo he dicho mil veces, no tenemos nada que arreglar! – al darse cuenta de que había sido muy borde añadió más suave – Yo ya no puedo hacer nada más…

Karen quiso replicar de nuevo pero prefirió no insistirle más. Cuando volvieron al salón coincidió que Sakuragi, Yohei y Arimi entraban por la puerta.

Rukawa tuvo que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que Sakuragi seguía igual de arrebatador que siempre. Esa camisa blanca, con más botones desabrochados de lo políticamente correcto, y eso pantalones negros ajustados eran para perder el sentido. Sus miradas no tardaron en encontrarse.

La música de fondo que había puesto Ayako lo disimuló un poco, pero en ese momento la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Todos los presentes que les conocían miraban alternativamente a Sakuragi y a Rukawa, sin saber que esperar.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta Sakuragi al ver a Rukawa fue de que estaba acompañado por la hermana de Perkins, pero intentó disimular el disgusto que eso le produjo. Primero saludó a la anfitriona y a su novio y después a sus ex-compañeros de Shohoku, alegrándose mucho de verles allí. Cuando llegó a Rukawa, vio que este le miraba sin expresión alguna, e intentó emularle.

- Hola Rukawa – saludó con el tono más neutro que pudo.

- Hola Sakuragi – contestó el zorro en el mismo tono. Pero le había dolido como un puñal en el pecho que Hanamichi le llamara de nuevo por su apellido – Supongo que recuerdas a Karen…

- Claro que sí.

Sakuragi se inclinó cortésmente hacia Karen, quien imitó el gesto. En esos momentos era cuando más rabia le daba no entender nada de japonés. Así sería muy difícil ayudar a Kaede con su ex, pero tenía que hacerlo. La mirada que le había dedicado ese friki al entrar no le había dejado lugar a dudas: el pelirrojo se había muerto de celos al verles juntos.

xXx

La fiesta de cumpleaños se encontraba en su pleno apogeo. Los dos ex-amantes conversaban con diferentes amigos cada uno por su lado, sin ni siquiera cruzar sus miradas. Ryota había hecho de tripas corazón y se las había ingeniado con su pobre inglés para invitar a Karen a una copa. La americana había aceptado encantada, pero mientras Ryota le explicaba torpemente su vida, la chica estaba más pendiente de Kaede, y al mismo tiempo ambos eran observados por Ayako y Yohei. Ayako porque tenía curiosidad por saber a donde llegaría Ryota con Karen, y Yohei porque sabía que esa chica le ayudaría en su plan de rejuntar a Hanamichi y a Rukawa.

Le explicó a Arimi lo que tenía planeado hacer, y se acercó a ellos con decisión, a pesar de ganarse una mirada furiosa por parte de Miyagi por interrumpirlos.

- Necesito tu ayuda – le dijo a Karen en un inglés bastante decente, a la vez que señalaba disimuladamente con la mirada primero a Rukawa y luego a Hanamichi.

Karen comprendió en seguida y sonrió.

- Cómo lo hacemos? – preguntó.

Yohei le explicó su plan. Simple, pero seguro que eficaz.

xXx

- Y ahora que quieres? – preguntó Rukawa algo molesto. Karen le había pedido para hablar en privado y habían entrado de nuevo en el dormitorio de Ayako – Estaba hablando con Mitsui.

- Con Mitsui puedes hablar otro día – repuso la chica.

Rukawa iba a replicar de nuevo pero en ese momento entraron Sakuragi y Yohei en la habitación. Por la cara inicial del pelirrojo, que en seguida cambió a sorpresa, tampoco le había hecho gracia que su amigo le pidiera ausentarse un momento de la fiesta.

- Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Sakuragi sin entender.

Yohei no contestó, le hizo una seña a Karen y ambos salieron y cerraron la puerta. El pelirrojo, tras un instante de confusión, fue a abrirla, pero la habían cerrado con llave.

- Eh! – exclamó forzando el picaporte.

- No saldréis de aquí hasta que hayáis hablado – dijo su amigo desde el otro lado.

- Se puede saber de qué vais! – preguntó furioso.

Ya no le contestaron. Sakuragi continuó unos minutos más intentando abrir la puerta y gritando, pero no le sirvió de nada. También le pareció que la música se escuchaba más alta.

- Ya déjalo, idiota – bufó Rukawa – No va a servir de nada.

- A quién llamas idiota, zorro estúpido! – exclamó Sakuragi dándose la vuelta.

Al momento se arrepintió de haberle gritado. Rukawa desvió la vista dolido y se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo. Era curioso, un par de años antes ambos habrían continuado insultándose hasta cansarse, pero ahora ya no. "Ahora las cosas han cambiado", pensó Hanamichi, "Nosotros ya nunca podremos comportarnos como antes".

No supo si eso era bueno o malo. Por el momento decidió aprovechar el momento a solas que el traidor de Yohei y la hermana de Perkins les habían regalado. Decidió tragarse el orgullo y decirle a Rukawa lo que realmente sentía por él. No quería verle esa expresión triste nunca más. Pero cómo empezar?

- Rukawa… eh… yo… lo siento… - balbuceó.

El chico de ojos azules le miró inexpresivo, recuperado ya del hiriente grito.

- Qué es lo que sientes? – preguntó fríamente.

- Ha-haberte gritado… - tartamudeó.

- Olvídalo – dijo aún más frío si era posible.

Sakuragi se secó las manos sudorosas en el pantalón. Ese zorro no iba a ponérselo fácil.

- También quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte llamado desde que… desde que lo dejamos…

- Y para que ibas a llamarme? – Rukawa estaba siendo tan seco porque no se imaginaba ni de lejos lo que Sakuragi trataba de decirle.

- Para hablar… de nosotros…

- No sé de que habría que hablar… ya quedó todo muy claro.

- No, eso no es así… Verás, yo… - el corazón del pelirrojo empezaba a acelerarse – Yo… Cuándo tú me… - cogió aire – Cuándo tú me preguntaste si estaba enamorado de ti, yo… yo…

El corazón de Rukawa también se aceleró, pero de la ira. Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel Hanamichi de recordarle ese momento tan humillante? Se levantó de la cama casi de un salto. Sakuragi pensó por un segundo que iba a golpearle, pero nada de eso. Rukawa pasó por su lado sin mirarle siquiera y cogió el picaporte de la puerta. No quería seguir con esa conversación, no quería escuchar lo que creía que Hanamichi iba a decirle. Dolía demasiado.

- Qué haces? – preguntó Sakuragi a la vez que le cogía del brazo para alejarle de la puerta, a pesar de saber que estaba cerrada - No ves que intento…?

Pero Rukawa se revolvió furioso y le apartó de un empujón.

- No quiero oírlo! – gritó con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos – No quiero oír cómo te disculpas! No quiero escucharte pedirme perdón por no amarme! No lo entiendes!

A Sakuragi se le partió el alma al verlo así. Tuvo un impulso y lo siguió. Le agarró de los hombros y le besó. Un beso largo, que dio tiempo a Rukawa de quedarse en shock y de recuperarse. Cuando Sakuragi se separó, los ojos castaños lucían más brillantes que nunca.

- Eres tú el que no lo entiende – sonrió – Esto es lo que quería decirte.

- El qué? – preguntó Rukawa sin cambiar su expresión.

Sakuragi parpadeó confundido. Acaso el zorro no se había dado por enterado?

- Pues eso… que yo… siento lo mismo por ti…

- El qué? – repitió.

- Que va a ser? – se exasperó el pelirrojo.

- Dilo.

- Decir…?

- Dos palabras, Hanamichi.

Por fin Sakuragi comprendió que era lo que quería el zorro. Se secó de nuevo las manos en los pantalones. Cogió aire. Abrió la boca. Pero no pronunció ningún sonido.

Por qué no podía decirlo? Tanta vergüenza le daba declararse a un chico?

Rukawa contemplaba con el corazón roto al atorado pelirrojo. Nada había cambiado. Sakuragi seguía sintiendo sólo deseo por él. Lo único que quería era tenerlo en su cama otra vez.

- Adiós – dijo simplemente.

Se apartó de la puerta, pero sólo para coger su chaqueta, girarse, y de una precisa patada romper el picaporte y abrirla. Al otro lado muchos se sobresaltaron, sobretodo al ver pasar a Rukawa a empujones.

- Kaede…! - llamó Karen persiguiendo a su amigo.

- Déjame en paz – gruñó sin detenerse.

- TE QUIERO!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar el grito de Sakuragi. Rukawa se detuvo en seco, pero no se giró.

- Te quiero! – repitió el pelirrojo en medio de un silencio que le hizo sonrojarse, aún así no se echó atrás – Te quiero… Kaede… - dijo un poco más bajo pues con ese silencio ya no era necesario gritar. Además que alguien había quitado la música.

Rukawa se giró lentamente por fin hasta quedar mirándole fijamente, y Sakuragi no supo leer en sus ojos qué le había parecido la declaración.

- Me daba vergüenza reconocer que me había enamorado de ti… - continuó el pelirrojo – Y por eso no te lo había dicho antes, ni a ti ni a nadie… Lo siento, pero esa era la verdad… Me perdonarás algún día por ser tan estúpido?

Ambos estaban frente a frente a unos metros de distancia, en una sala llena de amigos que esperaban tan ansiosos como Sakuragi la respuesta de Rukawa.

Pero esta no llegaba, y el silencio era cada vez más incómodo y difícil de soportar.

Y de pronto a Sakuragi le entró pánico. Y si a pesar de haberle confesado por fin que le amaba, Kaede no le perdonaba que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo? O peor aún, y si Kaede ya le había olvidado?

- N-no vas a decir nada? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Y entonces por fin Rukawa empezó a caminar hacia él.

Y ya no hicieron falta más palabras.

Rukawa le agarró por la nuca y juntó sus labios en un furioso beso al que Sakuragi no tardó en responder, en medio de un salón lleno de amigos, que tras las sonrisas y gestos de asentimiento iniciales empezaron a aplaudir de tal manera que la, ahora sí, feliz pareja, se separó con un bonito sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

_Fin?

* * *

_

**N/A: **Holaaaa! Por fin el último capítulo de esta historia! No me lo puedo creer, 26 episodios... T.T No son muy largos, pero teniendo en cuenta como ya he dicho alguna vez que soy de ciencias, haber llegado hasta aquí sin cansarme ni dejar de escribir a medio camino es todo un logro para mí. Quiero decir gracias, gracias, gracias, a todas las que han leído esta sencilla historia, y sobretodo a las que han dejado sus comentarios sobre ella, sin los cuales entonces seguro que no la habría continuado. Muchos besitos, y nos vemos en el epílogo!

Khira


	27. Epílogo

**Heridas abiertas**

**Por Khira**

**Epílogo**

_- TE QUIERO!_

_- …_

_- Te quiero! Te quiero… Kaede…_

_- …_

_- Me daba vergüenza reconocer que me había enamorado de ti… Y por eso no te lo había dicho antes, ni a ti ni a nadie… Lo siento, pero esa era la verdad… Me perdonarás algún día por ser tan estúpido?_

_- …_

_- N-no vas a decir nada?_

_- …_

_- …_

- ¿Qué haces mirando eso? – se sorprendió Rukawa al entrar en el salón y verse en la pantalla del televisor besándose con Hanamichi.

En lugar de contestar, Sakuragi hizo sitio en el sofá e invitó a Rukawa a sentarse junto a él, cosa que el moreno no tardó en hacer.

- Estaba rebuscando entre los vídeos de nuestros partidos en la JBL cuando lo encontré – explicó.

En la pantalla Sakuragi y Rukawa continuaban besándose hasta que avergonzados por tantos aplausos que se escuchaban decidieron separarse completamente ruborizados pero felices.

- Sabes, si llego a saber que el puercoespín de Sendoh estaba grabando no creo que me hubiera atrevido – admitió Hanamichi mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Kaede.

- Entonces no estaríamos aquí… - murmuró Rukawa un poco resentido, recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que por fin su pelirrojo le declarara su amor.

- No, tonto, te habría seguido hasta la calle…

- Ah, bueno…

Se besaron dulcemente durante un buen rato. Aunque la casa contaba con calefacción, era un invierno terriblemente frío, y se apretujaron el uno contra el otro en busca de calor antes de volver a dirigir la vista hacia la pantalla. Ahora las imágenes que se mostraban eran de Ryota y Karen, enfrascados en una apasionada conversación por señas.

- Aún me cuesta creer que Miyagi consiguiera ligar con Karen – rió Rukawa.

- Lástima que lo suyo no saliera bien… – comentó Sakuragi.

- Demasiada distancia…

- Pero esa relación le hizo mucho bien a Ryota…

El vídeo estaba por acabar, y como broche final uno a uno fueron apareciendo todos los asistentes a la fiesta que celebró Ayako por su 22º cumpleaños felicitando a la anfitriona.

- No parece que hayan pasado quince años, verdad? – preguntó el pelirrojo tras unos minutos de silencio.

- No…

Sakuragi apagó el reproductor y el televisor y se acurrucó contra su zorro.

- Tengo ganas de verles a todos de nuevo… - murmuró con voz soñolienta.

- Sí, desde la boda de Ayako y Sendoh que no coincidimos todos – añadió Rukawa – Podríamos organizar una cena o algo así…

- Sería perfecto…

Sakuragi se acurrucó aún más junto a Rukawa y cerró los ojos. El zorro iba a quejarse cuando se fijó en la carita adorable de su pelirrojo, y en lugar de eso se inclinó para besarle de nuevo, apretando delicadamente sus labios contra los suyos. Sakuragi, sin abrir los ojos, le agarró de la nuca y profundizó el beso.

Sin dejar de besarse y de manosearse se levantaron y se fueron a su cama, donde se dejaron caer y continuaron con sus caricias. Se despojaron mutuamente de sus ropas y una vez completamente desnudos Sakuragi se posicionó sobre Rukawa, pero el zorro en un hábil movimiento que aprendió del pelirrojo hace mucho tiempo le atrapó las piernas y rodó sobre si mismo dejándole debajo.

- Me toca – dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Hanamichi le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó en señal de acuerdo. Las manos de Rukawa le acariciaron el abdomen y luego fueron bajando hasta sus glúteos, apretándolos suave pero firmemente. Sin dejar de besarse Kaede se acomodó mejor y entró en él despacio, para a continuación empezar a moverse con más energía. El miembro de Sakuragi quedó atrapado entre los vientres de ambos lo que le proporcionaba tanto placer como el que estaba sintiendo el zorro. No tardaron ambos en venirse, y después de asearse un poco, se quedaron tumbados en la cama, abrazados estrechamente.

- Te quiero... – musitó Sakuragi depositando un suave beso en la frente de su zorro.

- Y yo a ti...

Unos minutos más tarde y ya recuperado del esfuerzo, Rukawa miró el reloj sobre la mesilla y se fijó en la hora que era.

- Las doce y media y esa niña sin venir… - gruñó nervioso.

- No es una niña, Kaede… - intentó apaciguarle el pelirrojo, sabía que Kaede perdía demasiado a menudo los nervios en cuanto a la falta de puntualidad de Ling – Tiene dieciséis años…

- Pues, lo que yo he dicho, una niña…

- … - Sakuragi puso los ojos en blanco.

- Iré a buscarla – dijo resuelto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de un salto, haciendo que Hanamichi, que estaba apoyado en él, cayera de costado sobre la cama.

- Serás zorro… – exclamó incorporándose. Al momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho Kaede – Ni se te ocurra! La vas a avergonzar!

Pero Rukawa ya estaba vistiéndose en la puerta de la habitación.

- Quedamos en que estaría aquí a las once y son las doce y media.

- Vamos Kae, tienes que darle un poco más de margen... Eres demasiado estricto.

- Y tú demasiado permisivo.

Hanamichi suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama sin ánimos de discutir otra vez por el mismo tema. En el fondo no podía culpar a Kaede por preocuparse tanto, ya era un milagro que cinco años atrás le convenciera para adoptar una niña. De lo que no pudo convencerle fue de adoptar una más pequeña, así que al final fue Ling, una preciosa niña china de once años, la que entró a formar parte de sus vidas.

Mientras Sakuragi recordaba Rukawa ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la calle, encontrándose cara a cara con su hija. La chica le saludó con una de sus sonrisas de ángel que para su desespero le recordaban demasiado a las de Akira Sendoh.

- Hola papi! – saludó mientras entraba. Sólo le llamaba así cuando quería hacerse la buena por ejemplo para evitarse una bronca, ya que al haberla adoptado tan mayor, solía llamar a Hanamichi y a Kaede simplemente por sus nombres.

- Que horas son estas de llegar? – le reclamó Rukawa cerrando la puerta y persiguiéndola hasta el salón.

- Sólo me he retrasado un poco... – suspiró la chica quitándose el abrigo.

- 'Un poco'! A una hora y media le llamas tú 'un poco'!

- Vamos Kaede, no te pongas así! No volverá a pasar, vale?

- Claro que no volverá a pasar. Estás castigada.

- QUÉ!

Al empezar a escuchar gritos, Sakuragi decidió vestirse e intervenir. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, que daban directamente al salón, y se encontró con la escena de siempre.

- Cómo que estoy castigada! – gritaba Ling.

- Ya me has oído – dijo Rukawa impasible.

- Dile algo, Hanamichi! – exclamó la chica al verle.

Rukawa le miró con cara de 'No quiero discutir contigo también'. Sakuragi tampoco quería, pero estaba ya muy cansado de verles pelear a ellos cada fin de semana.

- A que no me vais a castigar? – insistió al ver que el pelirrojo no decía nada.

- Ling... Kaede tiene razón... – suspiró – Si te decimos que vengas a una hora, es a esa hora que has de llegar, y no cuando tú quieras...

- Pero la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento! – replicó la chica – No es justo! Por qué tenía que ser yo la única que se marchara antes!

- No nos importa lo que hagan los demás – dijo Rukawa.

- Pero a mi sí! Incluso Chiharu, que es un año más joven que yo, no tiene hora de llegar a casa!

"Porque la tienen mimada", reconoció Hanamichi para sí. Pero en parte lo entendía, Chiharu había nacido que su madre ya tenía casi cuarenta años, y siempre había sido el bebé de la casa.

- Te he dicho que no nos importa – repitió el moreno.

- Joder! – exclamó Ling, ganándose una mirada furiosa por su parte – Pero que os pasa?

- Habla bien – la avisó.

- No me da la gana! – gritó de pronto – Estoy harta! TÚ me tienes harta! – dijo señalando a Rukawa.

- Ling, basta – siseó.

- Por qué me controlas tanto!

- Ling...

- De qué tienes miedo, Kaede! – gritó ya completamente fuera de sí - De que beba! O de que me drogue tal y como tú hacías cuando tenías veinte años! Es que de verdad crees que voy a ser tan estúpida como tú!

El silencio volvió a reinar por fin en la casa. Rukawa estaba muy sorprendido, no de que Ling se hubiera enterado de sus problemas de quince años atrás, sino de que lo estuviera usando en su contra. Sakuragi por su parte también se había quedado helado, pero fue el primero en hablar.

- Ling… - Hanamichi pronunció su nombre con voz dura - Discúlpate ahora mismo.

- No pienso hacerlo… – replicó la chica cruzándose de brazos, sin embargo algo en la mirada de Kaede la estaba perturbando.

De pronto Rukawa empezó a caminar hacia Ling tan decidido que Sakuragi se asustó. Ni él ni Kaede le habían puesto nunca la mano encima a Ling pero el zorro parecía dispuesto a demostrar que siempre hay una primera vez. Sakuragi dio un paso y alargó un brazo instintivamente para detenerle pero Rukawa simplemente pasó de largo a Ling, cogió su abrigo de la percha y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Sakuragi tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo cogió también su abrigo y salió disparado tras él, ignorando completamente a Ling.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a su zorro. Gracias a sus años como profesionales en la JBL estaban en una buena posición económica, y vivían en una bonita urbanización con un gran parque central, donde más de una vez se habían quedado charlando incluso horas.

Rukawa estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del parque, un poco encorvado por el frío, con las manos en los bolsillos y exhalando bocanadas de aire caliente.

El moreno ni siquiera lo miró cuando se sentó a su lado, pero parecía más triste que enfadado. Hanamichi se acurrucó contra él con la excusa del frío y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Estás bien? – preguntó al ver que seguía en silencio.

- ... – Rukawa se acurrucó también contra él antes de contestar – Me odia...

Sakuragi suspiró y le estrechó entre sus brazos.

- No digas tonterías... – susurró - No ves que es una adolescente? Así que mejor no nos quejemos, que podría ser peor – sonrió.

- Pero ahora sabe lo de... – no continuó.

- No sabemos cuanto hace que lo sabe – dijo el pelirrojo – Seguramente hace tiempo que estaba enterada pero te lo ha soltado ahora porque estabais discutiendo...

- ...

- Pero hay que reconocer que Ling tiene razón en una cosa...

- En que...?

- Te preocupas demasiado, la agobias... Tienes demasiado miedo, Kaede...

- No quiero que le pase nada...

Hanamichi se separó un poco de él y le alzó la barbilla con un dedo para que le mirara a los ojos.

- Y no le va a pasar nada, Kaede. No es un bebé ni una niña pequeña, y si alguna vez sucediera algo, hazte a la idea de que no podrás evitarlo...

- No digas eso...

- Pero es la verdad. Y si...

Se interrumpió al escuchar sonido de pasos detrás de ellos. Ambos se soltaron y voltearon a ver a Ling, que se acercaba titubeante a ellos. La chica tenía la cara congestionada y parecía a punto de llorar.

- Bueno, yo me voy para casa, que me estoy helando – dijo Sakuragi levantándose - No tardéis mucho, eh? – al pasar junto a Ling le tocó un momento el hombro en un gesto cariñoso.

Una vez estuvieron solos, Rukawa se levantó y Ling se acercó a él rodeando el banco, sin dejar de mirar sus pies, pues no se atrevía a mirar a su padre a la cara. Cuando por fin lo hizo, ya enfrente de él, y vio esa mirada tan cálida dirigida a ella, no aguantó más y se echó en sus brazos.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... – dijo con la voz ahogada al tener la cara enterrada en el abrigo de Kaede.

Rukawa por su parte estaba un poco sorprendido con esa reacción, pero no tardó en rodear a su hija con sus brazos y acariciar su largo y lacio cabello, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. No dijo nada, pero ese gesto le bastó a Ling para saber que estaba perdonada. Por si acaso quiso asegurarse.

- Me perdonas...? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Claro que sí... – suspiró Rukawa – Ling, tienes que entender que yo sólo me preocupo por ti...

- Lo sé... – dijo la chica – Es que... hasta los once años nadie se preocupó por mí... y me cuesta acostumbrarme...

- Y yo supongo que a veces me paso... – reconoció el moreno.

- Yo sí que me he pasado hoy...

- La verdad es que un poco... – rió. Pero pronto se puso serio – Ling, sobre eso...

- No tienes que explicarme nada – le interrumpió.

- Lo cierto es que hay muchas cosas que explicarte... – replicó – Pero mejor en casa, aquí nos estamos congelando, vale?

- Vale, papi...

Esa vez el 'papi' no fue para evitarse una bronca, pedir que le compraran ropa nueva de invierno, o que le dejaran ir a un concierto. Esta vez el 'papi' le salió del alma, y Rukawa lo supo. Agarraditos como una pareja, Kaede y Ling se encaminaron hacia su hogar, donde Hanamichi les esperaba mirando a través de las cortinas con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

_Fin

* * *

_

© Khira. Palma de Mallorca, 1 de Enero de 2006.

Dedicado a Laura, por el interés que me mostró por esta historia antes incluso de que la comenzara a escribir, y a Ran, por su constante apoyo.

* * *

**N/A: **Feliz año nuevo a todas! Y Feliz cumpleaños a ti, mi zorrito, que aunque no lo parezca por lo mucho que te hago sufrir en mis fics, te quiero mucho mucho Aquí les dejo el epílogo, con el cual esta historia termina definitivamente (me da penita T.T). Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Kaehana9: yo también los prefiero, son los mejores, a que si?

Pearnirchapi: gracias, espero que te guste el epílogo. Feliz año nuevo a ti también!

ALE: yo también me acuerdo de ese review que me dejaste jejeje Muchas gracias a ti por leer el fic.

Miguel: que bien que te gustara XD El epílogo lo subiré el día de Año Nuevo, para celebrar el cumpleaños del zorrito, vale? Muchos besos y gracias por tus reviews!

Elena: de veras? Que bien, espero que te guste el epílogo. Besos y muchas gracias por tus reviews!

LadyKaoru: hasta las seis de la mañana O.o? caray XD Ey no te olvides de mandarme ese link, eh? besosss

Balucita: jaja pobre Hana, le daba vergüenza declararse al zorrito y al final se lo ha soltado delante de todos... si es que el amor... XD Muchos besos y gracias por tus reviews!

Coulter: waa me he emocionado con lo que me has dicho T.T no solo lo de que es uno de los mejores hanaru de la red, sino lo de que habías aburrido la pareja pero este fic te engancho T.T de veras que me emocione TT.TT XDD muchas gracias por todo!

Rukawa: ays muchas gracias, imaginación tengo mucha, pero talento para escribir es otra cosa jajaja pero que intentaré mejorar a cada historia Muchos besitos y gracias por el review.

Kmiloncia: sí, es que se cortó porque no cabía, yo puse en el resumen 'nos vemos en el epílogo' y aquí lo tienes, subido el día del cumpleaños de mi zorrito.

Pame-chan: es que Rukawa gay es un desperdicio, lo sé XD Pero se ve tan lindo con Hanamichi! XDD Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por tu review. Besos!

Nos leemos en otras historias. Besos,

Khira


End file.
